What are Friends For?
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Clary is in for the school year of her life as her friend Jace tells the bullies at school that they are dating to stop them from tormenting her. The only catch is...they have to act like an actual couple without actually falling for one another, because as his best friend's sister, Clary's off limits to Jace. Can they actually do it? AU/AH Clary/Jace
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to **_**What are Friends For? **_**please enjoy!**

* * *

I remember my mother telling me that high-school was fun, and that you would never forget you time there...she forgot to finish the sentence with _'no matter how hard you try'_. That is what I am thinking as Mr. Wayland hands me back my math test. It has a large 60% plastered in the right corner. A sad mark of shame that I can pile on my other sad marks of shame in his pre-calculus class. I am terrible at math, I always have been, and with how things are looking, I certainly always will be.

I am sorrowfully tempted to try ripping my bright red hair out root by root. It is quite possible that Mr. Wayland wouldn't notice. I sit in the middle of the row furthest away from his desk, and I am very short. It might make me feel better, though if. I am caught, he might refer me to the councilor, who, might just refer me to the nearest insane asylum.

Deciding that the calculated risk isn't worth it, I, instead, decide to look two rows over at my twin brother, Jonathan Morgenstern. He has pale, almost white, blonde hair, and a well built, tall frame. The only way people can even tell that we are related is our matching green eyes and pale complexion, though his is void of freckles...lucky prick.

He smiles my way smugly, and that tells me all I need to know: he at the very least passed. Knowing, Jon, though, he did a lot more than pass. I am officially not talking to him. I look away, and cross my arms defiantly, my face set in a childish pout, and I am too upset to care. _Stupid Jon and his stupid ability with numbers and letters and angles...and whatever else was on that_ _abomination of a test._

Against my will, my eyes stray again, and I spot another head of blond hair, which is at the front of the row next to mine. Jon's best friend, probably even closer than we are, Jace Herondale. Jace, who I dubbed the Golden Boy, when I wasn't aggravated with him, seems to have a golden tint to him everywhere. His hair, which curls its way down to his ears, is golden blond, his skin, which is completely flawless, has a golden tan to it, and his eyes are like a liquid gold.

Of course, all the girls completely fall at his feet and he could choose whichever he wants for everyday of the week if that is what he chooses to do. Sometimes it seems like it. Of course, he isn't stupid enough to even think of approaching me like that. I'm Jon's sister, younger by five minutes, which he never lets me live down, and that was all I would ever be to him. Thank God.

Jace Herondale is just Jace to me. I've known the idiot since I was three and we all went to the same preschool together. I don't think I can handle Jace hitting on me...well actually hitting on me.

We banter back and forth a lot to irk Jon, but he knows that we aren't serious, and we know that we aren't serious, so that is all that counts.

I look away from Jace's attractive profile-yes, I said attractive; I'm not blind-and look at his paper, which is sitting face up for the world to see his grade. I see a one and two zeros, and before my mind can even process what those three numbers mean when put together on a math test, I am already wishing that he will fall off a cliff...carrying my brother.

As thoughts of being an only child, without Jon and Jace around to make me look like an utter dumbass, run through my head, Mr. Wayland walks over to his desk, and announces, "Your easiest test of the year, and the class average wasn't satisfactory. A seventy two percent. Only two people in the class made hundreds, Mr. Herondale, and Mr. Morgenstern."

Of course they did.

Jon turns to look at me again, his smug smirk set firmly into place. I send one back that screams _'sleep with one eye open'_, but I don't think he heeds my warning.

I see Jace turn around and look at Jon first, casting him his _'We're so freaking awesome!_' smirks, before turning his attention to me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow, a silent dare for him to gloat. He lets out a small breath through his nose that is obviously a laugh, probably at my expense, before he casts me a wink.

I simply give him the same glare that I gave my brother, and his smile falters. Good. At least I know I can still scare Golden Boy. They both need to be careful...I am officially after blood!

* * *

"I can't believe you!" I snap as I slam my math binder over Jon's hunched over back. He is cowering slightly in fear from my fiery rant.

He, Jace and I are standing in front of my locker during the break between our fifth and sixth period classes, which for me is pre-calculus and English. I hear Jace snicker behind me, and turn around, using all of my momentum to catch him on the back of the head with my weapon. He yelps slightly and ducks his head down, most likely to block his precious face from being damaged.

_Can't have that_, I think to myself dryly as I roughly open my rusted green locker door. It reads 249 in faded letters. Of course there are some not so nice things that were scribbled on the paint besides the numbers, quite a few of them are addressed to me because of my relationship to Jace. I grab my English book out of the locker before slamming the door, ignoring the set of fingers that were in the doorway, and not apologizing for almost taking them off as I turn back around.

Jace yelps as the door shuts and snatches his hand out of the way before it can be hit. I don't say anything other than, "I hate both of you, and hope that you slip and fall in a puddle of drool that your fan club decided to leave behind while you're walking to Spanish."

I figure that is one of the most hateful things I can muster, because it hits their fan base along with wishing them harm. Smiling in satisfaction, I walk out of the building and into the courtyard.

Does anyone else have a daily routine? Mine consists of being escorted to my locker by my brother and Jace so they can annoy me for three precious minutes of my life, and once I leave them to go to my next class, which is on the other side of the school.

Of course.

This is the _only_ English teacher that didn't want to be put with the other languages and history teachers in the main building of the school. So I have to walk across the campus to the dingy side that had only one classroom that always smelled just like her perfume. Old and musty. I don't have much use for Ms. Fairchild. The feeling is totally mutual.

That's not even the worst part, mind you. The smelly and boring classroom, where the teacher hates me, is a haven compared to the fifty hellish yards that I have to cross everyday to get there. You see, almost every girl at school is under the impression that because Jace and I spend so much time together, that we're going out…so naturally I'm the most hated girl in school. It's not my fault that they're whores and that he's a bigger whore than all of them put together.

So they think that this time, where I'm dashing from fifth period to sixth, is when to strike. They're right too. I'm all alone, and short redheaded girls don't tend to fare well against an army of sluts, no matter how skilled. I don't really want to risk an STD because one of them scratches me, or something.

I shudder at the thought, as I hurriedly walk through the courtyard, cursing Isabelle for having designing for fifth period. She was already near the area, so she was of no help when it came to warding off Jace's mad group of admirers.

The classroom is in sight when the first girl blocks my way. "If it isn't Easy Clary," Kaelie Whitewillow sneered, flipping her long blond hair behind her shoulder as she looks me up and down in disdain.

"Are you sure you haven't gotten something confused there?" I question raising an eyebrow as Seelie Queen walks from behind me and into my eyesight.

"No," Seelie said, crossing her arms. She smiles at me, but I know that this smile is the _I am thinking about squishing you like a bug_ smile. Comforting.

"Can I help you?" I ask crossing my arms, and frowning. "I really don't have time for this. You are both whores, so go and screw around with someone else who has time, I'm sure that it won't be hard for you to find someone."

"What does he even see in you?" Kaelie demands, her cheeks flushing as her blue eyes light up in anger at my insult.

I feel a swell of pride at being able to piss her off so quickly. It is a true accomplishment.

"Who is _he?"_ I ask wearily, already knowing what the answer is going to be.

"Jace, you nitwit," Seelie snaps, apparently annoyed by my ignorance. "Why would he go out with something as ugly as you?"

I feel something inside of me snap as the bell rings. I am not about to sit in a courtyard and be picked on by a couple of stupid bitches that have nothing better to do, over a boy that I'm not even dating! "I'm only going to tell you this one time, you dumbass!" I find myself snapping at the top of my lungs, causing a group of freshmen on their way to get tardy passes to pause and stare at me in fear, "I am—"

"Too pretty to be out here arguing over why you're my girlfriend," a familiar voice says from behind me.

I blink and it takes me a few seconds to actually process what I just heard, and fit it with the voice that I just heard it from. I conclude that this is impossible and that I am simply hallucinating, because that voice sounds a lot like Jace, and Jace would never say anything like that…right?

I take in the looks on Kaelie's and Seelie's faces. They both look stricken and downright shocked.

This tells me all that I need to know, and I spin around hurriedly, and smack face-first into the firm surface of Jace's chest.

I look up at him with wide eyes, and he smiles down at me. His large, golden eyes are bright, like they are when he's up to something. I am not beyond afraid, because now his scheme had dragged me into it, and I am not sure if that is something that I am going to handle very well. I very rarely do.

"Come on, Clare," he says, slinging an arm around my shoulder and pulling me against his side. I am too shocked to argue, or to do much other than allow him to encase me in a strong, one-sided grip. "I'll walk you to class. I've got to go to Ms. Fairchild's anyway."

He starts leading me forward, and away from the two stunned bystanders. I numbly walk along with him. I am sure that he can feel the tenseness in my back and shoulders under his arm, though he does not say anything about it.

* * *

Once we are near Ms. Fairchild's classroom, and out of earshot of the girls, Jace stops, and I shrug off his arm. "What the hell was that?"

"Well, Clary, my dear," Jace said, his lips twitching from apparently barely contained laughter, "That was me helping you with the popular girls, if I'm not mistaken."

"_Helping me?"_ I demand. "Jace, you just told them that we were actually going out! They were giving me a hard time before because they suspected it on some level or at least thought that you liked me. Now they _know_, they're going to be insufferable!"

"_You're_ being insufferable right now, Clary," Jace says calmly, "Everything is going to be okay. They were being mean, because they thought that we were getting close, and that if they scared you off they had a chance of going out with me."

I see something flash on his face as he speaks, though I cannot quite place the emotion. It seems like it is a depressing one, and the thought saddens me slightly. I sigh, and walk forward, wrapping my arms around his middle, suddenly feeling bad for scolding him when his heart had been in the right place.

I hug him softly, and feel him return it. "So, what do we do now?" I ask, suddenly sure that the rumor is going to be all over school by seventh period.

"_You_," he says, "are going to limp into class, stating that you fell, and I was there to help you up, which is why you were so late, though you don't think that it's bad enough to go to the nurse's office for. She ought to buy that. As for the other thing," Jace shrugs. "We can pretend, if you want. It'll stop girls from jumping on my back every other second; I am stunningly handsome, after all," at this comment I roll my eyes, "It'll keep them off your back also."

I bite my lower lip and then I just shrug, "Fine," I finally say. How hard can it be pretending to be Jace Herondale's girlfriend?

* * *

**Hey! Welcome to my new TMI story! The epilogue for **_**The Vacation**_**, for those who read that fic, should be up soon! I just happened to be able to rewrite this chapter, and I am posting it before anything bad happens and it gets deleted again, just like the first copy did. This is my first stab at first person, present tense, if that means anything to anyone lol.**

**I think I know where I am going with this story, though I am not 100% sure, so if you have any suggestions, I would be only too happy to hear them! But I guess before any of that can even be discussed, is this storyline any good? Should I continue with it, or do I need to trash it and find something else to write?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You do understand that you are going to have to wrap your arm around my neck, right?" Jace asks me, raising an eyebrow.

I look at him, as though he has dropped from space. He might as well have. There is no way I am wrapping any of my limbs around any of Jace's body. I can only imagine some of the more mild sexual innuendos that he will come up with. "Why would I have to do that?"

"Your leg is sore, and you're going to have to make it look realistic," Jace informs me, a touch of impatience coloring his voice. Apparently someone has issues with being questioned.

I'm sure that he will be okay.

"Just put your arm around my damn neck!" he snaps at me.

"I don't even want to think about who else's arm has been there today," I whine.

"No one's," Jace replies dryly. "You should feel special, you're the first."

I send him a sharp look and he just rolls his eyes and grabs my wrist and pulls it around his admittedly firm upper body. "What's wrong, Morgenstern?" he muttered humorously in my ear, "You afraid that you might like it?"

"In your dreams," I scoff, as I give in and begin hobbling beside him, feeling thoroughly ridiculous. "Why couldn't you be the one to fall?" I whine.

"Because I'm manly," Jace informs me superiorly, "and manly men don't fall." He is silent for a moment, but the look on his face lets me know that he will not stay silent for long. "Not to mention that you are the klutz out of this relationship. Is anyone going to really believe that _I_ tripped and you helped me up?"

I glower at him, silently wondering what I could do to make him hurt as much as possible in the position that I am in. Deciding that my angle is not good enough for a painful enough kick, I just let the wonderful idea go, and settle on snapping, "They would definitely believe that I _shoved_ you."

Jace places a hand over his heart, his golden eyes widening in mock hurt as he looks over at me. I can see his lips twitching as he fights down a smile at my expense. Moving to aim that kick is getting harder and harder to resist. "That is not a very girlfriend like thing to do, Ms. Morgenstern," he says his tone was so mocking that I pull my arm away from him, and attempt to slide out of the arm that is around my middle 'supporting my weight'. He clamps it around me firmly, and I am stuck to his side as if someone super glued us together.

"You can take that thought about me acting like one of your brain-dead whores," I say venomously, "and stick it up your—!"

"Calm down," Jace laughs, snatching my arm back around his shoulder as he drags me closer to the smelly classroom that I really didn't want to enter. "I was just messing with you. If you started acting like a brain-dead whore, Jon, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and I would have to have an intervention."

I roll my eyes and am about to thank him sarcastically for how much he cares about my lack of whorishness when he opens the classroom door, and the taste of the perfume enters my mouth, and I have to shut it to prevent gagging. I grimace as I look over at Jace; he stares back, though his expression is one of perfect and devout concern.

This boy can act! I make a mental note to never trust him about anything else for the rest of my life when the short and wrinkly form of Ms. Fairchild walks up to me. It is clear that we have just interrupted a boring lecture because the look on her face is murderous…I guess it goes with the _just kill me now_ feeling that I have deep down in my gut.

"Do you have a tardy slip, Morgenstern?" she asks me sharply. Never mind the fact that I am clutching on to a handsome boy that seems to have a golden tint to him. Nope. Let's just all hate on the redhead that's already having a freaking terrible day! What can possibly go wrong?

"No ma'am," I say through clenched teeth. It is out of aggravation, but it sounds as though I am in pain as I say it. Score!

I see Simon and Izzy on the other side of the class, and it is my safe haven from all of this…Jace included. All I have to do is convince this old hag that I am hurt, that Jace is an amazing person, and that I should not be counted tardy. My life would have been easier if Jace would have let me just go and get a damn tardy slip like a normal person!

"She fell, Ms. Fairchild," Jace says, his voice is so sweet, like honey. Anything could fall under that spell, which is why all of the teachers loved him despite his smart mouth. "I made her stop and looked at her ankle to make sure it wasn't swelling, because she refused to go to the office. She told me how much she liked this class and didn't want to miss it," he is so laying this on too thick, but I watch with a slightly gaping mouth as Fairchild soaks it all in with a small smile. "So I helped walk her over here. Nothing seems to be sprained or broken, so she shouldn't have to go to the nurse's office, but do you think that you could excuse her just this once?"

I am silent as I listen, waiting for her to demand that I walk all the way to the office. My eyes actually feel like they are going to fall out of their sockets when she says, "Of course, dear. Thank you for bringing her here."

Jace smiles at teacher as though he hadn't just lied to her through his teeth, and Ms. Fairchild turned around and walked back over to her desk.

I look up at Jace, who is smirking down at me, as if informing me that he knew that he could get me out of trouble when he felt like it. I just ignore the arrogant expression, and say, "Thanks for taking me to class."

"No problem," he says, smiling. Before I know it, I am engulfed in a bone-crushing hug that my entire English class is an audience too. My face is hot, and my heart is pounding as he holds me against his chest firmly, one of my arms is around his neck, the other is between us, resting in an awkward position as one of his arms winds around my waist and the other snakes up my back, pressing my entire body against his.

"Anything for my girlfriend," he informs me. He says it as a whisper, but I am not stupid. The entire class hears it, and I can feel the heat of their stares as Jace releases me. He casts me a wink and turns around, quickly walking out of the room.

I officially hate him, and am thinking about ending our five minute fake relationship before it has time to blossom. I feel even more strongly about this as I turn around and the entire classroom is looking at me as though I have confessed that I am part angel and hunted demons, or some weird thing like that.

I avoid eye contact and look at the ground as I walk to my normal spot in the stuffy classroom: the corner desk at the very back beside the widow where I might just get some inspiration from a passing person or bird to draw during one of the many boring lectures that one has to endure in this forsaken class. Of course, there is no idle window gazing as I sit down in my normal spot…instead, there is tiny-redhead-gaping. This spectacular sport is being pulled off the most spectacularly and blatantly by none other than Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis.

I glare at both of them, but of course neither one is intimidated. I set my eyes first on Izzy, knowing that she might just want to congratulate me, or call me stupid for Jace. There is never any telling with Isabelle Lightwood. She is one of those girls that everyone avoids because she is so pretty that everyone just assumes that she is a snobby bitch. That is so very wrong about her. She is one of this nicest people that I know. She does know that she is pretty however, though I suspect that knowing that you look good is a family trait, considering the fact that she is Jace's adoptive sister.

She is tall with creamy pale skin, black hair, coffee brown eyes, and a killer fashion sense that most people aren't even bold enough to think about. She doesn't really flaunt her looks, though she doesn't have to, they stand out without her doing anything to them, but she doesn't try to play them down, knowing that she has to take advantage of her _god given feminine superiority_, as she calls it. I can respect that…though I am nowhere near as pretty.

She smiles slightly at me, and says, "As much as I can actually say that I saw the two of you getting together coming, I didn't see it happening so fast. Especially with Jon around."

I freeze slightly, all of my bodily functions coming to an abrupt halt as my world starts falling a apart around me. Jon! How could I forget about my brother? I wonder if he already knows, or if he doesn't, who is going to tell him. I know for a fact, now, that the rumor is going to spread by the end of the next period, so what happens when Jon finds out that Jace and I are 'dating'?

"Yeah," Simon interjects, "how's he taking it anyway?"

"He…" I trail off, unsure of what to say. I look at neither of them as I lay my head down on the desk and cross my arms over my face. "He doesn't know!" I whine, my voice coming out muffled.

Both people become silent, and I lift my head up curious. I expect to see them snickering at my pain. Instead, they are looking at me in sympathy. I look over at Simon, hoping for something in the logic department. Simon screams nerd after all, with the glasses and scrawny frame. He is sweet as can be, but compared to any of the other guys that I hang out with, the guy is a bag of bones. Behind the glasses, though, he does have very pretty brown eyes, which matches quite nicely with his olive toned skin, and dark brown, almost black hair.

His route is yielding nothing but silence, a depressing silence at that. I feel the sad feeling of resignation coursing through me as I realize that Jon is all the way across the campus, and that he will stay there until the bell rings. After that, Jon and I get into his crappy little Kia, and he and Jace will both drive to my house breaking the speed limit by at least twenty miles an hour every inch of the way. Jace and I go to the furthest building away from the main building in the school, where all of the classes for the fine arts were held. Jon has Speech last, and Jace and I had art. This means that neither of us would see him until after school was over.

Suddenly my blood is running cold.

"Well," Simon says patting me on the back, apparently trying to be comforting…and failing at life, "at least when Jon kills you, he can murder you and Jace together. He might kill Jace first, and either be too tired to finish the job, or give you enough time to run for help."

I glare at him, and he cringes back slightly. I look back over at Izzy once I am sure that I have properly intimidated Simon. I want to ask her what kind of stupidity thing was she on about with the whole _Jace and me getting together eventually_ thing. I can't, though, because if I do, I would be giving it away, and I don't know if Jace wants me to say anything to any of them.

Before I can give it very much thought, the bell rings yet again, and I realize that I have missed an entire lecture in English that will probably end up being a test that I will definitely fail.

* * *

When I walk into art class, I sit down at my usual spot, where I am an embarrassed third wheel with Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn. I am the first one inside, as usual, and I sigh, grabbing my sketchpad, and pencil as I prepare to finish my sketch entry for the project grade that is due in a few days.

Before I can even open it to the right page, however, someone has grabbed my wrist and snatched me out of my chair. I yelp as I stumble into a firm surface for the second time that day. I take a step back, though Jace still has a hold on my wrist and glare at him slightly.

"What?" I demand.

"Come on," he says. "You can sit at the back table with me today. Since we're dating, you can ditch them for me, and I'll ditch Seb for you."

I look up at him disbelievingly as the first couple of people start walking slowly through the doorway. Jace leans in and whispers in my ear, "If this is going to work, Morgenstern, you're going to have to actually look intimate, work with me here, okay?"

He stands straight up, and I frown slightly up at him. I can be intimate if I want to be! Just to prove him wrong, I shoulder my book bag roughly, grab my sketchpad and pencil in one hand, grasp his with my free one, intertwining our fingers together, and pull him to the back table where I see his plane black bag sitting in a chair.

I place my book bag, sketchpad, and pencil on the longer wooden table and turn to look at him smugly. He is looking at him with a faintly impressed look on his face. I do not know whether to take this as a _well done_ or a _challenge accepted._

Because of that expression, I decide to not tell him about Jonathan, and how my brother is going to freak out in less than an hour and possibly kill us, though I am sure that he will kill Jace first…blood ties are awesome like that. Challenge accepted, indeed, Herondale. I smile at him, and he smiles back, apparently oblivious to the fact that this is not a friendly smile at all.

* * *

**You guys are amazing! I love you all, and please for the sake of my ego and inspiration, keep the reviews coming in! I am glad that you all like it, and since you all insisted on needing more, I decided to honor you all with a fast update because you're so awesome!**

**This chapter foreshadows the telling of Jonathan…or at least his reaction to it anyway. How do you guys think he's going to take this?**


	3. Chapter 3

Is it wrong that there is no part of me that is okay with clinging on to Jace's hand and smiling like he is my personal sun that is not connected to pissing someone off? There really isn't.

First off, walking toward the parking lot, where my and Jon's car is parked, beside Jace's of course, there are about ten to twenty girls that look like they want to start a hair-pulling, eye-clawing fight with me, which is just amazing. I hold back a snort and look at them innocently as I walk past.

Jace notices my slightly elated mood, and asks, "Finally excited about the prospect of dating someone as fine as this, Red?"

I look at him, my smile set firmly on my face. I don't tell him what is running through my head as we approach my car. I don't tell him that I'm smiling because of something that is going to happen in the next ten seconds or so, because of us 'dating'. He takes my silence as a confirmation, and I let him. Technically, I'm not lying.

I see the green paintjob of the car, and then I see Jace's silver one beside it. Then I see the head of blond hair leaning against the trunk of Jace's silver Nissan. My smile falters slightly at the murderous look in Jon's green eyes. I don't know how angry I expected him to be, but this was kind of throwing me off.

Jace faltered as well, and both he and I let go of each other's hands simultaneously. He is clearly more nervous than he let on. This, of course, makes me feel slightly guilty for anticipating this moment so closely for the past period.

"Hey, Jon," I greet cheerfully, already breaking my silent pact with myself to not intervene with the entire affair, and watch the two fight it out. I want to break the ice because I feel bad for Jace…curse my soft heart!

"Shut up, for right now, Clary," Jon snaps at me, his eyes never straying from his best friend.

Jace looks back, his face is set neutrally, but I can tell that he is nervous. This is all because he is doing me a favor, as strange as it may sound.

"I thought that this was all understood," Jon hissed at Jace, "You weren't supposed to mess around with her! Any other girl in the school, Herondale, it isn't as though they're going to tell you no! Then, I don't even hear it from you; I hear it from Maia!"

Jon glowers at Jace as he pushes himself off the trunk of his car, and walks over to both of us very slowly. "I can't believe either of you! Especially you, Clary. You're supposed to be the smart one! You've never even really had a boyfriend, and the first one that you choose, has gone out with more than half the girls in the school!"

"This is coming from the guy that's taken the other half up!" I snap back, unsure of why Jace hasn't spoken up to defend himself. Jon is seriously slandering his character, and it was making even me a bit angry at him. "If you're going to get angry at me for a reason, make it one that you actually have room to talk with!"

Jon looks actually shocked by my outburst, and when I look over to see what Jace is doing that is so important that he can't speak on his own behalf, he is gawking at me as well. Great. So now they think I'm a nut job.

I decide that I don't care about that, and forge on, "Screw you, Jon; I didn't lecture you when you dated Seelie Queen, who's been with enough people statistically to have picked up every STD twice! I don't want to hear it when you decide to go all big brother on me, and start insulting your best friend because he decided that he likes your sister, who happens to be seventeen, just like you!"

"Come on, Jace," I snap, grabbing his wrist, which is stiffened in shock. "You can drive me home."

I don't wait for an answer, suddenly too angry at Jon to even think about explaining the fact that we aren't even really dating to him. I just needed to get out of there before I went mental on him. There was no telling how well that would go. The only thing that I got out of that was that Jon did not trust my ability to make decisions. I am not an idiot, and we are both the same age.

A wave of hurt courses through me as I slam the passenger side door of Jace's car. I barely register Jace getting in, or the car moving. It is a quiet ride out of the parking lot of the school.

"You want to talk about it?" Jace questions me as he pulls on to the main road, pulling away from Alicante Academy.

I lazily look away from the passenger side window and give him a _really?_ look. "Do I look like I want to talk, Herondale?"

"You look as though you're stowed away in _my car_, and you look as though you're about to explode in _my car_; and when you explode in _my car_, it might get messy, and _my car_ might take the brunt of the impact," Jace replies calmly to me. "Are you seeing a pattern here?"

I glare at him, and snap, "Does this pattern have a point, Herondale?"

"Yeah," he replies, "It's called, you talk or you walk."

I gape at him openly, most likely looking like a fish out of water. Jace takes his eyes off the road for a moment, to look at me, and his face is more serious than I've ever seen it.

"I don't mind helping you out, Clary," he says, "but you have just placed my friendship with your brother in a serious predicament, and I want an explanation of why before we go any further."

I am silent for a few moments, wondering if he is serious. That is until he gets to a curve on the road, and slams his foot on the breaks. He pulls over onto the grassy shoulder of the road and parks the car, turning it off. He turns around to look at me, directly in the eyes; his golden pools are unwaveringly serious. I don't think that the expression should work on him, but it suits him quite well, much to my surprise.

"Seriously, Clare, either agree to my terms, or get the hell out my car," he says. He doesn't sound angry, and even though there is an obscenity in the sentence, it doesn't even sound rude.

I bite my lip and actually consider walking, just to be stubborn, but quickly decide that today is not the day that I feel like walking seven miles with a twenty pound book-bag to a house where I know an angry brother is waiting for me. The thought of having Jace as my backup sounds a bit more appealing.

"Fine," I say, "I'll talk, but just so you know, threatening to make me walk is not a very boyfriend-like thing to do."

Jace's serious calm expression crumples slightly, to show a weak smile underneath, It isn't as though calling me by my surname is a very girlfriend-like thing to do either, you know, but I'll make it up to you, however," his weak smile turns into a smirk, "It's time for our first date!"

I blink dumbly at him. "What?"

* * *

The only thing that I can think of as Jace leads me into Java Jones is that I am already starting to like his idea of dates. I didn't even know he knew that I liked coffee.

He tells me to go and sit down and that he will order our drinks. I try to tell him how I like mine, but he just rolls his eyes, and informs me that he is aware of how I drink my coffee. I am unsure of how he is aware of my coffee drinking habits, and am wondering if he has me confused with one of his many different actual ex-girlfriends as he sits down in the booth across from me at the back corner of the shop.

"That didn't take you very long," I observe, taking the cup that he hands out to me.

"Magnus is working today, and he is magic with the coffee makers," Jace informs me, "Plus, since you drink yours black, it really doesn't take long to make."

I blink and raise my eyebrows. Someone had been paying attention. I fight back a smile, and wonder why he has brought me in here. I have a feeling that it isn't just to be sweet, though I will give him props for going the extra mile.

I do not push the subject, however. I simply take a sip of my coffee, wincing as it scalds my tongue. There is no telling how long we sit in silence, but it is not completely unawkward, so I am glad when Jace finally decides to break it.

"I brought you here because I still want that explanation about what happened after school," Jace informs me. "I figured that you probably didn't want to talk about it at your house anywhere near Jonathan. I know that you love coffee, so I figured that maybe you'd feel better about the situation if we came here to talk."

"That's very thoughtful of you." I compliment him. I don't bother hiding the small smile that forms on my face at the kindness of his gesture. It means a lot, actually.

Of course, however, my smile quickly disappears under the Jace's expectant gaze. I look down at the shiny white table top as I think of how to correctly justify what I pulled in the parking lot.

"I felt offended," I say finally, my eyes trailing across the table and up his body until I meet his eyes again. "Jon was out of line. He was insulting both of us, when he had no room to. He doesn't trust my judgment, and I think that's where I kind of drew the line. Jon has done too many questionable things with his love-life to be questioning mine." I frown slightly at Jace and say, "When he was insulting you, why weren't you defending yourself. He didn't have any right talking to you like that."

Jace just smiles at me, shaking his head, "I guess I was just shocked, there wasn't a reason."

I notice the way that he won't look me directly in the eyes, and I'm certain that he is lying to me. I don't push him, however. I just smile weakly back, and say, "So, is that really bad reason a good enough reason for you to help me?"

Jace snorts, "I love screwing with Jon, of course it's a good enough reason."

I smile at him, and he grins back.

"You do understand, though," Jace warns me, "that no one is going to be able to find out that we aren't pretending."

My eyes widen at this bit of news. I had planned on telling Isabelle either that night or the next morning. "Why not?"

"If you want the word to get back to Jon, you go ahead and tell my sister," Jace says, apparently reading my mind.

I scowl at him, unsure if I actually have a right to be mad at him for knowing what I am thinking, but I really don't care. I am going to be mad anyways, and he is going to deal with it!

"Just so you know, Clarissa," Jace murmurs, his hand reaches over and grasps mine, making me flinch, and snatch mine away from the unexpected contact. He smirks, but there was a flash of something in his eyes that is gone before I can tell what it is. "You're going to have to work on your reaction to me if you want to make this at all believable."

"I can act," I snap.

Jace rolls his eyes and takes a large mouthful out of his cup. "Of course you can," he replied dryly. "It would help my ego, however if you didn't have to resist the temptation to flinch every time that I grab your hand."

I honestly don't feel like working on my PDA skills at a coffee shop. I don't know how much more I feel like dealing with my brother, but I know that I need to before I leave him simmering for too long. "Come on," I say. "We can work on that aspect later. Right now, we need to go and see Jon."

* * *

**Okay, so this is was the first encounter with the older twin brother when he was out of hitting distance to Jace's beautiful face…lol. I promise, you guys are just going to love it when they get to Clary's house! It's going to be priceless! Also, you all are just so freaking awesome! I normally don't update this fast, but how can I not with 30 reviews to just 2 chapters? Oh, and lol, does anyone have any specific requests for how they practice their PDA skills?**


	4. Chapter 4

There is something about the idea of going to see my brother when he is murderous that makes me uneasy. It is possibly the idea that I am going to be lectured, or that I am going to see him yell at Jace again. Those are all possibilities, but unlikely. I know why I am so nervous, though I would never actually admit it to myself. Jon and I are close, and I am afraid of the fact that I am actually angry at him. I'd never really been angry with Jon, and the feeling is so foreign to me that it feels as though something is invading my body and taking me over piece by piece.

As you are probably able to tell, I'm not normally an angry person, let alone with my brother. So I am treading new territory there, along with Jace being at my side as my 'boyfriend'…I might as well be on a new freaking planet. I shall call this place Hell.

So, as I am on my personal trip to Hell—Jace, of course, is driving me there—I mentally play out all of the shouting matches that Jon was going to try and pull out of me so that I am prepared to brush them aside and make friends with my brother again.

I see my driveway, and the crummy green Honda out in the driveway, and I immediately want to snatch the wheel out of Jace's hands and force him to take me anywhere but here. Of course, I just sit in my seat silently, with a stiffened posture, like an idiot, as we park.

Jonathan is nowhere to be seen, but as I look at my home, a modest two story brick building, I am sure that he is around here somewhere. "Are you sure about this?" Jace asks me.

I look over at him, so quickly that I almost get whiplash. His tone shocks me slightly, and I am thrown off guard by the sincere note of concern that it held. Of course, his expression completely ruins any form of shock that I may hold for him. He is smirking at me, his lips twitching slightly at the corners, and I am waiting for whatever else he has to say.

He seems to realize this because, he leans a bit closer and says, "Because if you're not, we can always go back to my place and work on some ways to display affection."

Heat flares in my cheeks as he speaks, and winks exaggeratedly at me. Then without a warning even to myself, I snort loudly before laughing. Jace, who had apparently scored his intended motive, chuckled as well.

"Let's go and find your brother," Jace sighs, opening his door. "I imagine someone has to talk some sense back into him."

"I don't know if talking sense into Jon is possible," I reply as I step out of his Nissan, shouldering my bag. "We can try, though."

I walk over to Jace, who tugs on the back of my backpack. I turn around and look at him questioningly. He rolls his honey-colored eyes, and says, "This is the part where you let me carry your things."

I stare at him blankly, and Jace looks back, his gaze unwavering, as if saying, _you're not winning this stare-down, Morgenstern._

"I am perfectly capable of handling my own book bag, Jace," I inform him, not loosening my grip on the strap when he tugs on it a bit more insistently.

"Just give me the bag, Clary," Jace says calmly. It isn't the patient kind of calm either; it's the kind of calm that happens before someone gets extremely impatient with someone else. Jace happens to be that someone and I happen to be that someone else.

For the sake of wanting him to help me with Jon, I decide to be reasonable and un-shoulder the book bag. He smiles at me as if saying _that wasn't too hard, now was it?_ and merrily walks ahead.

This is where things get interesting. You see, if I would have walked into my house first, things might have gone a bit smoother. This all is so Jace's fault for wanting to be such a gentleman and take my freaking bag and hold the freaking door.

Jace walks into the house and I follow closely behind, and I see that we don't have to look very far for Jon, who is sitting with a scowl on the couch. He is staring at the wall, which I bet would stand up and run away if it could. Of course, us walking in takes his attention away from the poor wall, and turns it specifically on us.

I see Jace falter in his stride in front of me and I stop myself. Nervousness settles in the pit of my stomach, and I am suddenly wondering if riding home with Jace was a good idea in the first place. At least if I had been with Jon on the way home, I might be able to talk some sense into him. Now it was much too late.

I see him rise from the couch, and before either Jace or I can do anything, he has marched over to my blond companion. They stand facing each other, eye-to-eye, before I see Jon's large shoulders tense. "Jon, no—!"

My exclamation is abruptly cut off by the sharp sound of my brother's fist connecting with Jace's jaw. I inhale sharply as Jace's face snaps to the side and he stumbles back and falls to the ground on his back. I am on my knees the next second, cupping his face frantically, looking at the reddening spot where Jon struck him.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" I snap as Jace brushes my hand aside gently and sits up. He touches the side of his face and winces slightly as he grazes a tender spot with the pad of his finger.

"Damn," he mutters with something close to admiration in his voice. "I think that's the hardest you've ever hit me, Jon."

"That was for not telling me yourself," Jon snaps, his voice is hostile, but not as hostile as I expect. He holds out a hand for Jace, and much to my surprise, Jace takes it without even seeming to think about it.

"Guess I should have seen this coming sooner or later," Jon mutters, shaking his head, as though he doesn't want to admit that it is happening.

"You and Isabelle have said the same thing today," I inform him. "Am I missing something?"

Jon chuckles slightly, "You mean that—"

Jace slaps a hand over his mouth much more harshly than necessary, and the sound of skin slapping against skin almost makes my face sting. "On that note, Jonny," Jace says cheerily. "I'm going to take you and Clary's bag to her room, while she stays out here and looks pretty."

I flush slightly at the compliment, and look down at the rug covered wooden floor of my living room as I hear Jon make a fake gagging noise and whine, "Dude, please, I really want to keep my lunch down!"

I can almost hear Jace roll his eyes at the same time that I do, and I smile at the thought. When I look back up my 'boyfriend' and my brother, are both gone. I can see their backs as they ascend the staircase.

I turn away from their profiles and walk toward the black loveseat when I hear my phone buzz in my pocket. I dig it out, and swipe the lock screen. I have two texts. My most recent is from Jace, and one from about twenty minutes ago from Isabelle. I select Isabelle's first, and grimace slightly at what is on the screen.

**How is my future sister in law?**

I look at the phone screen for a moment, my mouth gaping open, as though my jaw is broken, and I feel as though my brain is fried by the mere insinuation. After a few seconds, I manage to collect my chin from the floor, and I snap out of my daze, wondering how I would take this text if I was really in love with Jace.

Biting my lower lip softly, I type:

**I seriously doubt anything is that serious at the moment, Iz.**

That sounds dismissive enough to be genuine! I go back a screen and press on Jace's call thread. This one actually makes me laugh.

**I'm telling Jon that we're not dating. HE'S GIVING ME THE TALK! GET YOUR SHORT ASS UP HERE SO YOU CAN BACK ME UP!**

I contemplate not getting up from my spot...it is quite comfy. There is this small part in the back of my head that tells me that I need to, though. It is incredibly annoying, but I know that it's right...what if Jace is serious. He can't squeal and tell Jon, because then the whole point of me even going along with this stupid idea is ruined. Sighing, I jump up from the couch and rush upstairs before Jace can open his big mouth...the poor boy has no willpower after all.

* * *

**Alright, Jace's amazing willpower gave out when Jon tried to give him the talk about him and Clary, if anyone was confused, so Jace has now told Jon that they're not dating. It'll make the story a whole lot more interesting with the brother in on the mix, trust me! I hope you liked it! Leave a review, it keeps the creative juices flowing :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT AN!**

**Yeah…I was reading the last part of chapter four, and wondering exactly what I was thinking when I wrote it, because Jon isn't supposed to know about their relationship at all. I was all like *facepalm* when I realized how dumb I had been. Anyways, if you want to, you can go back and read the revised part, all it is, though is Clary realizing that she has to get up and stop Jace from telling Jon about their fake relationship. Once again THEY ARE NOT TELLING JONATHAN ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP BEING A FAKE. I figured that I would put that there for extra emphasis. Hopefully there won't be any misunderstanding now. Sorry for the mix up.**

* * *

"…use protection with her, Herondale, or so help me I will—"

"Jon," I hear Jace say tiredly and I can just imagine what is going to come out of his mouth next. Not if I have anything to do about it! "Clary and I aren't—"

"Having sex," I say, cutting him off as I march through the door and put myself between Jon and Jace. I am facing my brother, whose cheeks are becoming very red as he realizes that he has been caught threatening my 'boyfriend.' That makes me feel pretty darn awesome, if I do say so myself…which I do. "So you can stop trying to give Jace the talk," I say firmly.

"We told you to stay in the living room," Jon mumbled. "Why are you up here?"

"My twin senses were tingling," I reply dryly. "

"That is the lamest comeback I have ever heard," Jon says decidedly.

I roll my eyes at my brother's stupidity, and say, "You two need to get back in the living room, I need some help with my Pre-Calculus, and you guys happen to be a couple of young geniuses."

Jace looks over at me with a raised eyebrow, and I blink innocently at him, and murmur in his ear, "Check your phone."

I may or may not have hurriedly texted a very plausible threat to him while I was running up the staircase toward my room. It involved a rusty spoon and a gender transformation if he told Jon the truth about us and made me go through everything else that I had that day.

He digs the smart phone out of his pocket and swipes the screen, visibly paling as he reads my text. Good, he gets the message, loud and clear. "Fine," he mumbles, "but you better get Jon off his Sex Talk Trip."

I smile and say, "I thought you would like talking about that kind of stuff."

Jace looks down at me with wide eyes and opens his mouth to reply, most likely to check out my sanity level and make sure that it is still in tip-top shape…or at least that I'm halfway sane. Before he can get more than, "What" out of his mouth, Jon, who is maybe five feet ahead of us, and just out of earshot of our almost silent conversation, decides that we're being too clingy.

"Come on, you two," he snaps, "I've got a life outside of math, I'll have you know, and if you want some help in it, you'll hurry up, Clare!"

"So pushy," I mutter loud enough for Jon to hear, rolling my eyes as I start walking more quickly. I begin to move away to a more comfortable distance from Jace when he grabs me by my upper arm gently, but firmly and pulls me back him. I slam into his side mutely, but I have to bite back a yelp of surprise. I look up at Jace with a clear question of _what the hell?_ He looks back with a patronizing smile.

"Jon knows I'm all about PDA, baby," he mutters into my ear. I know that the last word is sarcastic, and is meant as a teasing remark, but it doesn't make me cringe like I thought it would. I simply lean against him and allow him to lead me through the short hallway, both of us speeding up slightly to appease my impatient brother.

Jon makes it into the living room a few seconds before we do, and is standing beside the couch, crossing his arms, and tapping his foot impatiently. I roll my eyes at the sight. My brother is such a drama queen. It's most likely his stunning good looks going to his head, but that's beside the point.

"Here we are, your majesty," I say, curtseying slightly, even spreading an invisible skirt as I lowered myself slightly. "I'm ready for your expert help."

Jon rolls his eyes and gestures for both of us to take a seat. "You can sit on my other side, Herondale," he informed Jace, gesturing to the opposite side of the couch from me.

I admire Jace's acting ability as he looks genuinely put out for a moment, before smirking at Jon and saying, "Come on, there's enough Herondale for the two of you to share peacefully…no need to fight over my affections!"

"I don't plan on sharing my boyfriend with my brother," I say before I even realize what's coming out of my mouth.

Jace smirks at me as he saunters from my side, with a pep in his step that hadn't been there moments before. I roll my eyes, I just inflated Jace's ego, which was already the size of at least the first floor of my house. I wonder how large it is now. Most likely growing to roughly the size of the entire home.

I grumble something under my breath about boys, and sit down beside my brother, who is curling his lip as though he found what I said disgusting…me too bro, me too.

* * *

I am somewhere between grateful cursing myself for having World History as my first period class. Mr. Greymark is a pretty cool guy, and doesn't really start class until about halfway through the period anyway. It is an amazing class to actually wake up in, unless you're like me and haven't really gone to bed to wake up. My main problem this morning, other than the obvious being sleep deprivation, would be the fact that Isabelle is sitting right next to be, eyes wide, apparently waiting for me to fill her in on what went on when she wasn't there, because Jace wasn't telling her anything. I am not sure if I am happy that he has kept his mouth shut, or aggravated about the fact that he left me to be the one to hand out the bits and pieces of gossip.

"He just helped me study," I say, grimacing as the look on her face gives away the perverted insinuations that are passing through her mind.

"_Study," _she said, rolling the word off her tongue like it was something tantalizing and fun. "I'm sure you had a lot to study, namely Anatomy."

"Try Pre-Calculus," I say. "Jon happened to be there with us, so there was no studying of any anatomy."

The gleeful light in her eyes dies a little, and I could tell that she is genuinely disappointed. "I think you're the only girl Jace has held out on," she muses, "you must be special."

I look over at Izzy, knowing that I am going to have to ask her. If I don't find a way to do it subtly, then the whole entire project was going to go straight down the tube. I look down, sighing, and say, "Or just boring."

"Please, Clary," I hear Izzy sigh. In my mind's eye, I can see her shaking her head, and her hair flowing along with her as though it is a midnight curtain swaying in the breeze. "You're not _boring_, sweetheart. I've seen boring girls, and they're all of those fake wannabes, like Kaelie Whatsherface."

I fight back a smile, knowing that Isabelle hated Kaelie and her group of preppy girls so much that she devoted some of her conscious thought to not knowing their proper names. It is a symbolic thing, really, but I can understand it, and I respect it. I manage to keep an almost upset look on my face. "Let's face it, they've at least had boyfriends before, I'm completely new, and Jace is going to get tired of me really quick."

"I seriously doubt that," Izzy says, rolling her eyes. "if you're so worried about it though, just try and do something that his exes never did."

"What's that?" I question.

"Don't smother him," she suggests. "Not that you seem like the type to anyway," she says quickly, as my expression turns from despair to outrage. "They're always all over him, always trying to have public make out sessions with him. Jace already has that reputation, and I don't think he needs any help with it."

"What do you suggest then?" I question, practically leaning on the edge of my seat.

"Try just holding his hand for starters?" Izzy suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "Let him walk you to class. I know you Clary, you're really stubborn about your independence, but Jace is going to want to do things for you, like carry your books. For the sake of all of our sanities…let him."

For some reason, through Isabelle's lecture, I feel as though I should be taking notes. I've seen these things that she is talking about happen all over the school, but I've never really thought about them for _me_, or even really wanted them. Now I am going to have to do them, and feel comfortable about it.

"Well," Isabelle says smirking, "I've given you some tips on being Jace's girlfriend…they weren't free."

"Of course they weren't," I reply dryly with a roll of my eyes. "Why would they be? What's this going to cost me?"

"Specific details of your first kiss with my brother," she replies, smiling at me nastily. "I've heard so many tarnishing his rep that I need to hear it from a friend to make me feel better."

"We…" I mumble, taking an interest in the wood on the desk in front of me. "We haven't really…kissed yet?"

I risk a glance over to Izzy, and see that she is looking at me with shock, but not the disgust that I was expecting, much to my relief. "With the chemistry that you two have," she commented, "I'm surprised that you haven't. I do expect a report when it does happen, understood?"

I roll my eyes, but nod at her. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Alright! I know that this is shorter than normal, and slower update than normal, but I figured that you'd rather have the quicker update than the longer chapter…I could be wrong though. School is…well, it's school, lol. I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm baaaack! And hopefully I'll be able to get started on the next chapter soon! Leave a lovely review…they make my day, considering the fact that I don't own TMI just ruins it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naturally second period is a bit strange. I don't realize how strangely people are looking at me until I walk away from Isabelle and into the hallway by myself. All of the guys, who have never cast so much as a single glance in my direction, were staring at me in ways that made me slightly uncomfortable. Heat rises to my cheeks and I advert my eyes to the ground, suddenly wishing that Jace was here so I could hide behind his arm. Then I notice the way that a few of the girls are staring at me, and I feel the urge to throw myself into one of the many dingy green lockers in the hallways to get away from the hostility of the looks.

So naturally, I keep walking down the dirty hallway floor, like nothing is wrong other than maybe a slight fever. Damn, I'm good!

"So," I hear a teasing voice behind me, "should I call you Morgenstern or Herondale?"

"Depends," I reply, smiling faintly as I turn around and face the gangly form of Simon, taking in his shirt that said '_That's what she said'_ before rolling my eyes at it and continuing, "would you like me to call Isabelle _Lewis?"_

Simon's cheeks turn a decent shade of pink, and I figure that I have made my point. "I'll take that as I call you Simon, and you still call me Clary," I say, smirking at him. "You guys are seriously trying to marry us off after one day. Give it a bit more time."

"Yes," Simon says dryly as we make it to the French classroom. "_Bienvenue!" _was in large letters that formed an arch around the top of the door, as if it would make the class any better. The dingy room was still the same low-lit, moldy-smelling, grimy place that it was before it read "_Welcome_" above the door. Of course, most of the idiots that are in my class probably have no idea what it says, which is pretty sad, considering that we're halfway through our second year of French.

The teacher is a nice woman despite the surroundings making it feel like a psychopath would inhabit the area, and smiles at Simon and me as we walk in. _"Bonjour, Clarisse et Jacqûes."_

I still roll my eyes every time I hear Simon's French name. Madame Gray had specifically told us to pick a name that was at least close to our actual name. Simon, who hadn't liked any of the names that he had seen that started with an 'S', claiming that they didn't suit him, and cramped his style, went with Jacqûes. I don't know how he looks like a Jacqûes, but whatever floats his boat.

"_Bonjour_," I greet her cheerfully, noting how her grey-blue eyes twinkled merrily as she watches us go to our seats. _"Comment __ça va__?"_

"_Ça va bien,"_ she replies merrily before turning to her tiny, and rickety desk, and sifting through a few of the papers.

I look over at Simon, who is pulling a binder with a few different stickers. I am pretty sure that they have something to do with Minecraft and Dungeons and Dragons, but I never really got around to asking him. I make a mental note to be a more attentive friend before I grab my own French binder out of my black and red plaid and red book bag.

"…not even that pretty," I hear someone mutter from behind me. "Why would he want _her."_

I fight back a blush, knowing that they were talking about Jace and me. I don't think that everything is about me, but I do know that everything does seem to be about Jace. I just close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose as I hear Madame Grey start rattling off instructions in rapid French. Normally I would be able to follow along, but at the moment, all I heard were a bunch of different foreign sounds thrown together, nothing that I was actually paying attention to. I was too busy rethinking what Jace and I were doing.

This was supposed to make all of the tormenting go away, so why were they still gossiping so harshly? Better question: why do I care so much? It isn't like we are actually going out. I already know that I'm not pretty enough for Jace. Anyone with eyes can tell that he's out of the league of every girl that isn't a supermodel. I am nowhere near that status. It still stung to hear.

Simon, like the sweetheart that he was, knew just what to do. He turned around, and glared at whoever was talking a couple of desks away from me and snapped, "Oh, Jessamine, that's why he jumped your bones and left you? Because you're insanely gorgeous? If I remember right, he mentioned that you were a clingy bitch two days after you got together and dumped you on the third. Clary's on her second day with him, he hasn't complained about her, and as far as I know, hasn't slept with her. This makes you a clingy easy bitch. Nothing to do with your looks."

I fight back a smile at what he says despite the fact that I know that Jessamine is in fact a very pretty girl with her watery blue eyes, wavy blond hair, and graceful air that made me jealous just by thinking about it.

"Clarisse est très jolie," a deeper voice from behind me rumbles. I flush slightly, recognizing who it was coming from. Warmth shoots from my chest straight to my toes from the compliment. I think about the thick black hair, the wide black eyes, and the buff frame that I sometimes drooled over without really thinking about it. I cannot believe that Sebastian Verlac, of all people just gave me such a compliment.

"Thanks," I mumble my face is still really hot. I cross my arms on my desk and burry my head, wanting to sink into the ground. I don't really pay attention for the rest of the period, too caught up in my own head.

* * *

"Hey, partner," Jace greets me cheerfully as I walk into the chemistry class. He is already sitting at one of the black lab tables, looking as though he is about to start modeling for oversized goggles and black lab aprons. _Only he can make that look good_, I decide with no small amount of jealousy.

"Hey, Jace," I mutter, turning toward the table, unable to hold back a smile as I see the pink goggles and black apron sitting in a neatly folded pile on the table beside him, he really was rather thoughtful.

"Something wrong?" he asked as I walked to the stood beside him and sat down, pulling on the goggles.

"No," I say, capturing my lower lip between my teeth and looking down at the table. I grab the apron off it and slide the string around my head. I pull the strings behind my back, but as I am about to tie them, I feel long, soft fingers wrap around each of my wrists and hold them in place behind my back.

"Let me, Morgenstern," Jace says softly. I let go of the strings, but he does not release my wrists. Instead, he leans down a bit lower and whispers almost inaudibly in my ear, "I don't believe you, Clary, now tell me what's wrong."

I feel a twinge of aggravation stirring in my gut as I ask irritably, "What makes you think that there is anything wrong with me?"

"Your eyes give it away," he says, releasing one of my wrists and placing the hand on my upper arm, rubbing it up and down gently. "Come on, Clare, I want to help you."

I don't realize that I have closed my eyes at the soothing feeling until I force myself to talk. "It's stupid, really. I just heard someone talking about us."

Jace stops rubbing circles on my arm, and lets go of my other wrist. I figure that he is going to be annoyed that I'm feeling so touchy over it. He simply ties my apron on my back for me without complaint, though, and then I feel his arm around my waist, pulling me off the stool. As usual, I bite back a yelp of surprise and the urge to jerk away from him as my feet settle against the ground.

He turns me around and pushes me away slightly, his hands clasped gently around either one of my arms. "Who?"

"Jace," I sigh, shaking my head. "It isn't that big of a deal. Don't worry about it."

"If it wasn't a big deal, you wouldn't be worried about it," he replied, "just tell me who's saying what. It's my business who's talking about me." I had no argument for that one, and the serious look in Jace's wide golden eyes told me that he knew that I would have none.

"Jessamine," I mumble.

He grimaced slightly, and asked, "What did she say?"

"Nothing—"

"Please just answer the question," he pleaded, "there isn't any point in lying to me."

"She just said that I wasn't pretty enough for you," I relent, pulling out of his grip and turning away from him so he couldn't see the way that my cheeks were beginning to flush.

"Clary—"

"I told you that I wasn't worried about it," I snap shortly, my fists clenching together. I am annoyed with him for not just leaving it alone, and I hope he knows it.

He does not try to speak to me again during the lab, and I am grateful because I don't know what I would have told him.

* * *

**Another update! Two in two days, I figured that you guys deserved a bit of a treat considering the gap! The next chapter has something that you guys might like *wink wink* So review, and I'll try and update quickly again! Sound like a deal?**


	7. Chapter 7

My mixed feelings about this relationship with Jace have not fixed themselves by the end of the period. If anything, I am surer than ever that we should call the whole thing off before it just blows up in our faces…especially my face. I am too cowardly to tell him this, though, so I simply push myself off the stool when the teacher calls time on our lab and untie my own apron. He doesn't offer his assistance this time, and I am grateful.

As I return to my station, I notice the sour expression on his face, and hold in a grimace. I am taking my time walking back to the lab station, inwardly panicking because I don't know what to do with a pouty Jace. I sigh in relief as the bell rings before I am halfway back to him. I rush to the station, not glancing in his direction, and grab my bag. I try and scurry out of the room, but before I can put one foot in front of the other to begin the hard task of fighting a crowd of a bunch of people taller than me, I feel the familiar feeling of long and soft fingers on my arm, this time gently restraining me.

I feel him tug me backward and into his chest. His arms wrap around my waist from behind as he rests his head on my shoulder. It would look like an affectionate gesture to any innocent bystander, but it is not. It is a restraining one.

"We need to talk," he muttered to me quietly, his breath tickling my ear.

"I don't want to," I say.

He nuzzles his cheek against the crook of my neck softly, and I lean my head over absently. "I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk to me," he mutters in my ear. "Come on, Clare, I'm not going to bite…unless you want me to, of course."

I roll my eyes, his attempt at humor is slightly appreciated, but at the moment I am not sure if I have it in me to appreciate. "I don't really think I want you to bite," I reply.

He chuckles lowly and lets go of my waist to grab my hand. I stand there limply, letting him spin me around and allowing him to drag me out of the lab. I see a few students in the hallway looking toward us curiously; some of them are even glaring. "You're just an assistant next, right?" Jace asks me curiously, looking down at me.

I nod, trying to remember what he had. He observes me a lot more than I give him credit for, and I feel bad about not returning the favor. I remember that he sometimes comes into the art room for supplies for History projects his fourth period, and smile as I reply, "And you have history."

"I do," he confirms, squeezing my hand slightly, causing my heart rate to jump. I ignore it, and look at him, waiting for him to explain what is so important about me being an assistant.

He doesn't look at me, though. He looks around the hallway, frowning slightly as though he was looking for something and could not find it. He finally just pulls me by an empty expanse of lockers and lightly pushes me against them. I feel uncomfortable with our proximity, but do not comment on it, even when he places a hand on the cool metal beside my head and leans in so that we are eye to eye and our noses are almost touching. This is the closest I've ever been to Jace, so close that our breaths are intermingling, and I don't even feel the urge to push him away. Of course this might be because I am too busy being paralyzed.

"I'm not saying this to be smart or sarcastic," he murmurs to me, "I'm being completely truthful. You're seriously one of the prettiest girls I've ever met, and you've got the personality to match, so don't listen to anyone else that tries to make you feel like you're not."

I look down at the ground, not really sure what to tell him. I know that he's telling me this to make me feel better, and I don't feel like arguing with him. "I don't want to talk about that right now, Jace."

He sighs and I look up at him. His face is twisted into a troubled frown. "Fine," he says, "we don't have to, but I am going to prove my point." I don't have time to ask him how. He simply pulls me away from the locker, and into the middle of the crowded hallway. I look up at him questioningly as he tucks a piece of red hair behind my ear, his fingers trail lightly across my jaw before he cups my face with it gently, but firmly enough that I cannot look away.

I look at him, completely frozen as he leans in. A million things are running through my head as I watch him close his eyes and mine flutter shut as well, like whether or not I remembered to use mouthwash this morning, or if he will like the flavor of my pomegranate chap-stick, and most importantly…wondering whether or not Jace Herondale has lost his dammed mind. And then his lips brush softly against mine, causing every rational thought to fly out of the window.

Despite the fact that I know it means absolutely nothing, and that it is all a show, my heart leaps into my throat, and starts beating so harshly that it actually hurts to feel. His lips brush against mine again, and press more firmly against me this time, as if he is now sure that I'm not going to run away. My hand moved of their own accord, trailing upward until they were resting comfortably on his chest, and I am almost leaning against him, completely intoxicated. The electric tingles run from my lips all the way through my body. The taste of his lips and the smell of what I think is his cologne is enough to make my thoughts turn to mush.

He slowly releases me, his lips seeming to linger barely a millimeter from mine much longer than necessary, but I'm too dizzy and disoriented to care. He leans his forehead against mine. His thumb rubs against the skin of my cheek almost tenderly as he smiles at me. "I've never actually kissed any of my girlfriends in the middle of the school, never been proud enough of one to do it. You're different."

"We aren't even really dating," I find myself murmuring. "Of course I'm different."

"What I'm telling you," he said, his face tightening slightly from what was most likely aggravation, "is that you're a person that anyone would be happy to be seen with because you're beautiful and you're a great person. Jessamine was just…" he shook his head, "a questionable decision on my part."

"Jace…." I trail off, unsure of what else I was going to tell him. He seems to realize this, because he just smiles at me and says, "Don't worry about it, Clary. I don't expect any motivational speeches from you, just don't doubt yourself."

* * *

I have no clear or rational thoughts as I lug myself out of the school. Jace hadn't made me move to the back with him in art again, and I hadn't tried to separate him from his bromancy time with Sebastian. I know that he needs time to himself away from me. I'm not exactly feeling clingy myself, either. I dashed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, needing time to clear my head. Of course the only thing that my head seemed to want to process was that kiss. It wasn't even real, but it was still the only thing that I seemed to be able to concentrate on.

I walked into the parking lot, only managing to step on a couple of toes, and stumble into a few people. The strange thing was that it wasn't the kiss itself that I was so hung up over…it was the fact that I hadn't exactly minded it…if I was going to be completely honest with myself, I had actually really enjoyed it.

It was scaring me…badly.

* * *

**Hey peoples! Guess who's back again! I hope you loved the chapter, and their "special" moment. Did it mean nothing to both of them? One of them? Or did both of them actually feel something for it? IDK… Review though, and invest in my creativity! And to any other fanatic that may be reading this fic…OCTOBER 12 is the day I have been looking forward to since the beginning of this year when the fourth season of the Walking Dead went off. Just remember that the first episode starts tomorrow! :) **

**I own nothing btw…**


	8. Chapter 8

"No, Isabelle," I groan into my phone as I lounge lazily on my bed. The ceiling fan is spinning slowly, and I am using half of my concentration to watch it spin around and only half of mine to actually listen to my friend. "I don't feel like going to the mall with anyone, much less someone that is going to make me carry around half of the store with them."

"Don't be so lazy," Isabelle chides me from the other side of the line. "I only asked you to carry five bags for me! Simon does it all the time without any complaint! Why can't you be such a nice friend?"

_Because I'm not madly in love with you!_ Of course, I am much too nice to point this little fact out, so I simply say, "Because I'm not a nice person, Izzy. Ask Simon if he'll join you instead."

"He's coming too," she informs me, "we'll be over in about twenty minutes to get you."

"But—"

"Listen here, you stubborn redhead," Isabelle snaps good-naturedly, "I'm trying to give you a blessing called a social life, be grateful and get into something that isn't your pajamas!"

I look down at my yellow cotton pajama pants in silence, wondering how Isabelle knows that I haven't changed into something presentable to anything but my bedroom. I decide to leave that speculation for another day as I reply humorously, "I am perfectly content with my absent social life."

"Well I'm not," Izzy huffed, "so get over it and get ready. Your only excuse would be Jace, who is currently in bed, claiming to be allergic to any time before two o'clock in the afternoon on Saturdays."

I groan, frustrated. What is the point of having a fake boyfriend if I can't use him for my own personal gain on Saturdays because he is too lazy to actually _wake up!?_

"I'm taking the sound that sounded like a whale's mating call as a yes!" Izzy said cheerily. "See you in a few!"

Before I could complain, call her uncomplimentary nicknames, or argue my very reasonable case with her any further, she hangs up the phone and all I hear is static on the other end…though I might have more luck with an empty line than with Isabelle herself.

"Yay," I mutter to myself. "I get to play third wheel today!"

If I don't sound enthusiastic, it's because I'm really not. In fact I am as far away from enthusiastic as one can get. A day with Isabelle or a day with Simon wasn't too bad, but a day with Isabelle _and_ Simon was a freaking nightmare! They ogled at each other so blatantly that it was painful to watch as a bystander…especially one that could not get away. I sigh quietly to myself as I walk over to my closet and look for my _I don't want to be here_ outfit. I should have one of those around here somewhere….

* * *

Isabelle wasn't lying when she told me that she would be here in a few minutes. She is sitting in my driveway, Simon riding shotgun in her sleek black sports car, five minutes later. I swallow down the last few sips of my orange juice and run out of the house, glad that my parents work Saturday mornings.

"I'm surprised that you didn't drag my brother out of the house," I comment as I slide in the backseat 'accidentally' thwacking Simon in the back of the head as I did so.

"Jon has plans already," she explains to me as I shut the door. She puts the car in reverse and back out of the driveway illegally and we are on our way. "He and Jace are joining up with Magnus and Alec at Java Jones at two since that's when Mag's shift there ends today. They're going to catch some new movie or another."

They score a movie, and I score third wheel to a freaking date. I scowl but do not reply, having a feeling that Jace already knew that I was going to be dragged along. I look out of the window, imagining him smirking at the thought of me suffering with the trip. I pull my phone out, and text him.

**Me: Hey, asshole.**

It only takes a few seconds to get a reply, and when I read it I smile with sick satisfaction.

**Jace: Jesus Red! My phone scared the hell out of me! Don't you know not to text me at 11 on Saturday?**

The last part annoyed me.

**Me: I'm sorry.** **Don't you know not to get me stuck as a third wheel on a trip to the mall?**

**Jace: That's what this is about? It really isn't that big of a deal!**

**Me: So you DID know!**

**Jace: And if I did? Isabelle's you best friend and she loves the mall! That hasn't changed, you have to suffer with it for the sake of your friendship.**

**Me: You're treading on thin ice Herondale! You're supposed to be some kind of boyfriend, right? That means that it is officially your job to bail me out of situations that I don't want to do!**

**Jace: You said yourself that we aren't really going out, Clary.**

I blink as I look at his last text. I may not have been able to hear the emotion to it, but I could see from the wording that something was off about it. I could almost imagine the tone that he would have used with it, and the thought that I knew him so well might have scared me more if what tone I knew that he would have used wasn't scaring me the most already. It was one of those sad and hurt ones.

I don't bother texting back. I bite my lip as I look up at the windshield. We are pulling into the parking lot of the mall, which is already filled with almost every single other teenager in the freaking city. Isabelle doesn't bother looking for a close spot, knowing that it is an impossible feat for Saturdays.

"You guys go ahead in," I say pressing the dial button for Jace's number, "I've got to make a call."

Both of them look at me strangely for a moment, but nod and get out without asking me any questions. That is one of the many things that I love about them. I smile as I watch them walk off, seeing them walk too closely to be casual.

Jace picks up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

I frown, realizing that his tone is exactly how I imagined it. _"Are you okay?" _ I ask.

"_I'm fine," _he replies shortly. _"Why would anything be wrong?"_

"_I can tell by the way that you're talking," _I say. _"Now don't lie to me, Jace. Tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Maybe it's because you were so kind as to wake me up so early," _he informs me. I frown at his tone, not liking it one bit. _"You were getting angry at me for not doing something that a boyfriend does. I'm not your boyfriend, Clary! If you want one of those, you need to go and find someone that you actually care about, okay?"_

I frown, not used to him being so snappy, especially with me. _"Jace—" _I attempt to start, but before I can, he cuts me off.

"_I'm tired right now, Clary. I'm going back to sleep. I'll talk to you later when I get back with Jon."_ For the second time that day, I hear a click and then the buzz of static as the other side of the line goes dead.

Something is obviously bothering Jace. I want to find out what, but there had been one thing that he was right about: He isn't my boyfriend. That doesn't mean that what he said isn't causing my chest to sting slightly…well actually a lot. That is beside the point, though. I scowled as I got out of the car. If he wanted to be a jerk, that was fine by me. It wasn't any of my business if he was in a mood or why he was feeling so angry. If he wants a girlfriend, he needs to go and find someone that he actually cares about!

* * *

I try and hide my scowl at the thought of Jace as I find Simon and Isabelle in the food court, politely waiting for me. They smile unsuspectingly my way, so it is obvious that I have pulled my façade off pretty well. "Come on!" Izzy urges as I make it within hearing distance to them, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

**Hey peoples! Alright, there is a guest that keeps reviewing and asking me to write in Jace's point of view. This story is in Clary's point of view only. When the fic is done, however, I'll be taking requests for what chapters you would like to see in Jace's POV and I'll write them for you after the fic is finished. Sound fair enough?**

**In this chapter…what's wrong with Jace? Did someone piss him off? Does anyone have any idea what's going on with him? And he promised to talk to her when he got back from the movies with the guys…how well do you think that conversation shall go with our lovely Clary? Lemme know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

I smile weakly at Isabelle, who is dragging Simon and me out of the fifteenth store that she just had to check out because of the sales. Naturally, we are carrying about ten bags a piece. It feels as though I am carrying about two extra tons around with me, and I am absolutely sure that if I keep this up, I will be dead before the end of the hour…according to my wristwatch, which is almost covered by a few bag straps, that is in approximately four minutes. If my calculations are correct about the hour, I'll last longer than I believe that I have the strength to carry on. Then again, there is probably another reason for my extra weight that has nothing to do with the heavy bags that Isabelle is forcing me to carry. That is the fact that my phone call with Jace Herondale is still on the forefront of my mind no matter what I do to try and push it away.

"I think that this might be enough for today," Isabelle mutters to me. She looks down at her cell phone and sighs. "That movie that the boys went to see is over anyway. I'm sure that you want to get back to Jace. I have a few things that I need to talk to Magnus about glitter-wise."

I fight back the mad urge to inform her that going to see Jace is the last thing that I want to do. I am about to urge her to continue shopping, but Simon kicks me in the shin subtly so that Isabelle doesn't see it. Clearly he can still read my facial expressions. I scowl at him for a moment and say, "Sounds good," as I look away from him and back at Izzy.

Isabelle beams at me and skips back toward the end of the mall that we were parked on. Her heels are clacking against the white tile floor merrily, and she carries her own ten bags as though they are almost weightless. Shopaholics are strong.

I am in my own little world by the time we make it to the crowded exit of the mall. I dodge out of the way of a piece of trash, which is still dripping grease, that a bystander randomly throws into the crowd. I ram into the person beside me, and mumble an apology, wanting nothing more than to get out of the mall and get my torment over with.

"It's okay, Clary," a familiar rumbling voice says. My eyes widen slightly as I realize that I am about to go into Clary's La La Land from just the sound. Talk about a good way to get my cover blown! Not that my cover with Jace is the number one thing on my mind, especially since he pissed me off, and the fact that Sebastian Verlac is standing next to me…is that his hand on his arm steadying me?

I focus on not melting in a puddle at his feet as I focus on the fact that I already have a 'boyfriend' and cannot afford to do anything exceedingly stupid. I slowly turn around and see that he is smiling at me. His messy black hair makes me want to drool, and his dark, almost black eyes, are bright with what seems to be laughter. I feel my face heat up, advert my eyes. I inhale and exhale slowly as I try and concentrate on my breathing patterns and not the very nice looking boy beside me.

"Are you leaving already?" he asks, sounding genuinely disappointed. "I just got here because Jordan Kyle wanted to hang out, but I have a feeling that he has either ditched me for Maia and in about two minutes, I'll get a text from him…again. Or, he'll drag me along with him and his girlfriend through the store, and I get to play third-wheel."

I feel pity for him, thinking about my friends and what they have put me through for the past several hours. Neither idea sounded appealing to me. "I can stay with you if you'd like. Let me just tell the others and get rid of the bags," I gesture to the ten or so fifty pound pieces of plastic that were hanging from my hands and arms.

"Let me take those for you," he said, hurriedly grabbing five from my right arm effortlessly and then snatches the rest of them off of my actually numbing left arm. I smile up at him gratefully, wondering if he knows how much of a saving grace he is.

"Thank you so much," I sigh, rubbing at my arms, which have indentions from the handles of the bags.

"No problem, I didn't take you for one that would buy so much," he admits, looking down at the bags in his arms, "there has to be about your body weight in clothes!"

"They're not mine," I say, "I was dragged out here and forced to carry Isabelle's bags."

"Ugh," he said as we make it to the outside, where Isabelle and Simon are waiting for me. They are talking and laughing by one of the large columns that held the roof over the outside up. "I thought that we were going to be stuck in that crowd forever! Though, I imagine that I could have been in better company."

I try and force myself to tell Seb that I have a boyfriend and that his flirtations, no matter how platonic, were not welcome. Of course all I manage to do is giggle like a brain dead idiot. I am such a whore. He beams at me, and I am struck by the fact that Sebastian knows that Jace and I are 'dating' which means that _he_ is being quite questionable himself with what he is saying. He and Jace are supposed to be pretty good friends.

Simon and Isabelle finally look our way when we are practically on top of them. They give Sebastian a surprised smile and he returns it politely. "I hope you two don't mind that I'm going to steal Clary for a few hours."

"Not at all," Izzy says cheerfully. "I'll let Jace know where you are so he won't worry his frail mind over it."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I want Jace to squirm slightly, considering the fact that he has done so much to anger me. I smile gratefully at her all the same and say, "Thanks."

She smiles at me and I look over at Simon before winking conspiringly at her. I see her pale cheeks flush slightly before she quickly hurries off, taking a confused looking Simon with her.

"They're dating, right?" Sebastian asks me, raising his eyebrow.

"Not yet," I inform him, rolling my eyes. "Apparently they think that the other doesn't like them, and they won't take my, or anyone else's, word for it." Sebastian returns my eye roll and chuckles.

"Thanks for saving me from the third-wheelieness of being with Jordan and Maia by myself," he said. "I probably should have cancelled on him when I realized that this was going to happen." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as though he was embarrassed by being too nice to ditch on his friend.

"It's okay," I assure him, reaching up and patting his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm glad that you didn't. You're saving me from Jace right now, who is throwing a bitch-fit for no reason."

Sebastian snorts and shakes his head. "You're crazy, Clary." He looks down at me, his dark eyes twinkling in laughter. "Jace told me what he's doing for you, by the way. It's one of the most decent things I've seen him do."

"You make it sound like a chore to have me as a girlfriend," I mutter, a small stab of hurt panged from my chest, along with annoyance at the fact that Sebastian knew about Jace and I when I can't tell anyone at all.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. His voice was so panicked that it caused me to pause in my stride and look up at him questioningly. "I meant that it was a decent thing for Jace to do, because he's putting his personal life on hold to help you out." His eyebrows were drawn together in the center of his forehead as he looked at me. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he is concerned about offending me.

I smile at him reassuringly to let him know that I am not mad. "I get it, Seb, don't worry."

He smiles back, exhaling quietly in relief. "Thank God. I thought that I had already made you angry and you were about to walk away and leave me."

"I have no ride," I say, laughing slightly at his panic. "I can't exactly leave you."

"You're probably one of the most awesome girls I've ever met," he informs me. I pause again and look up. His dark eyes are boring into me, glittering in wonder, "I'm starting to wish that you and Jace weren't fake dating."

I look back, biting the bottom of my lip. My smile slowly slips from my face as I realize that I am wishing the same thing….

* * *

**I was going to not update this soon and make the chapter longer, but once again, I figured that you guys would appreciate the update more than a long chapter. So, no Jace at all, which is going to depress the fangirls, but we need this chapter it is VITAL, so don't get too angry. He'll reappear next chapter.**

**Question: How much Clary/Sebastian can you guys handle without turning on me? You all know that I am a 100% Clary/Jace fan, so it isn't as though they are going to be together. This is all for Jace's jealousy, people! Promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You know you really need to buy that shirt, it looks very pretty on you," Sebastian compliments me. We have been walking through the mall for a couple of hours now, and have made it to one of the final stores _Mortal Instruments._ Jordan had already texted him and told him that he couldn't make it to the mall because Maia wanted to go and see a movie with him. He didn't seem too put out about it.

I flush at the compliment, but shake my head, "It's too expensive."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you don't buy it, I'll buy it for you." I shake my head and turn around, about to go back into the changing station.

"I think I can take care of the shirt," a familiar voice said. I spin around and look at the new arrival with wide eyes. Jace is standing beside Sebastian with a smile…a completely fake smile. His eyes are a darker gold than I have ever seen and I am sure that I know why. My heart is beating frantically, and I feel nervous, as though I have been caught doing something that I had no business doing. Then I remember that Jace and I aren't really going out, and I can walk around with whoever I please.

"Hello, Jace," I say before turning back around and walking into the changing room and leaving both boys behind. My heart is doing jumping jacks and it won't let up for the world. I close my eyes for a moment before I look in the mirror at myself. My cheeks are bright red and my eyes are wide, making it perfectly clear for anyone that I am internally falling apart. I look down at the shirt, taking in the black bottom that slowly fades up to a mesh blue top. It is pretty, and I do like it, but neither boys are about to spend thirty dollars on me. Not the sweet and thoughtful one and not the one that I am mad at and don't even know why I'm angry.

I pull the shirt off, revealing my black tank top underneath. Being sure to take as much time as I can, I slowly bend down and grab my shirt that I discarded on the small bench beside me. I slowly turn it right-side-in and slide the black material over my head. I look back in the mirror, and straighten my now slightly disarrayed hair before looking back toward the exit door. I have already taken so much time, and now I am afraid that I have left them alone for too long and something bad is going to happen.

I rush out of the room without a second thought and find myself face-to-face with Jace and Sebastian. Both boys look at me with widened eyes and slightly parted mouths. I flush, realizing that I probably look completely insane…. Of course that thought melts from my head as Sebastian smiles warmly at me. Jace's expression goes from startled to neutral, carefully assessing me, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Where's the shirt, Clare?" Sebastian questions, a slight smile on his face. "I already told you that I was going to pay for it."

"And I already said that I could cover it," Jace said, frowning as he turned to look at his friend.

"I already said that I don't want you guys spending money on me," I informed them both, walking forward. "I think what I say should go." Both boys look at me funnily and I just roll my eyes. "I don't think that it is the end of the world. It's a shirt that I'm not prepared to spend that much on right now."

I feel my phone vibrate and am thankful for the excuse look away from them. I see that I have a text from Izzy. I swipe the screen and the phone flashes to my message page.

**Izzy: Jace said that he was going to come over to the mall and hang out with you and Seb. Thought that I'd warn you so he doesn't surprise you too badly.**

I sigh and shake my head as I reply.

**Me: Too late for that now.**

I shove my phone back into my back pocket and back over to the two boys that are looking at me in an almost scrutinizing way. I shuffle my feet slightly as I begin to feel more and more uncomfortable.

Sebastian suddenly curses and looks down at his wristwatch. "Thank god I'm not late! I've got to pick up Aline and take her to the airport." He looks at me apologetically before looking at Jace, "Can you drive Clare home for me?"

"Of course," Jace said easily, faking a smile yet again as Sebastian walks forward and gives me a quick hug. He claps Jace on the back in one of those _I'm too manly to show affection to another dude_ sort of way before he half runs between the clothing racks and out of the store.

"Aline is his cousin, right?" I ask Jace, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jace answers with a mute nod, his neutral expression slowly morphing into a scowl. "Is he your new boyfriend too?"

I blink and raise an eyebrow at Jace. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Morgenstern," Jace snaps. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you pissed me off by being angry at me for something that you won't really explain," I snap right back, "and that Sebastian was there and he was being nice to me, unlike you! It wasn't as though you were itching for my company!"

"That's why I drove all the way out to the mall then?" Jace demands. "Because I don't want to spend any time with you? Get a grip, Clary! Not everything revolves around you!"

"That's right it only revolves around you!" I exclaim quietly, realizing that quite a few people were stopping from around the store to look at us. Jace notices the same thing and grabs my forearm. He pulls me into the changing station and closes the door. I am only able to process two things as we stand in the small room. The first is that the room is so only built for one person and the second is that the store workers probably wouldn't appreciate the fact that a boy and a girl were using the same cubical…fully clothed or not.

"That's not what I was talking about, brat!" he snapped at me. We are so close that I can feel the vibrations from his chest as he attempts to scold me. "I mean that you walking around the mall with another guy is a very good way to mess up our little system, don't you think?"

"As I do recall," I snap coldly, "you're the one that told me that you weren't my boyfriend, and that if I wanted someone to act like a boyfriend toward me, I needed to find someone that I cared about!"

"So of all people, you choose my best friend?" Jace demanded weakly. "I can't believe you!"

"Why do you even care?" I snap. "It isn't as though you care anything about me, or my wellbeing, so you can take whatever mood swing that you're under and shove it up your—"

I feel a hand clamp over my mouth as Jace pushes me firmly but gently into the wall behind me. "You don't tell me what I care about," he growls at me through clenched teeth. "Do I make myself clear?"

I look at him with wide eyes and he stares back at me evenly, clearly waiting for me to nod or shake my head. I nod slowly and he removes his hand, but doesn't move away from me. I am still effectively caged into the wall, and Jace is nose to nose with me again…the only difference is that this time no one is watching.

He leans forward, and I feel the alien touch of his lips against mine. I gasp lightly but don't try and push him away. The kiss is chaste and is a soft and short peck. He pulls away and looks at me. I swallow and clench my hands into fists by my sides as I realize that I want to pull him against me and have him kiss me like he did in the hallway…except for maybe this time I'll find out how it feels to tangle my hands in his hair. It's as though he can read my mind. I see him lean forward again, and I am actually anticipating what is going to happen next…except it doesn't. He just abruptly pushes himself away from me, scowling again.

"That didn't happen," he snapped at me. "Got it?"

That is probably the most hurtful thing that he has ever said to me. I smile coldly up at him instead of letting him know how much it stung. "Of course it didn't. The only time a kiss means anything to me is when I'm kissing someone I care about, and clearly I don't give a damn about you."

Without another word, I turn and stalk out of the changing room, ignoring the looks that some of the other occupants were giving me as they saw Jace stumble out after me.

* * *

There are so many things that should be going through my mind as I stalk out of the mall and into the parking lot, completely ignoring my 'boyfriend,' who is shouting my name like an idiot maybe a hundred yards behind me. Most of my thoughts have something to do with me being angry at myself for _wanting_ Jace to kiss me…especially when I don't even like him!

I scowl as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I know who it is, and for some reason, I cannot will him away from me. Stupid lack of telekinesis! "Let go of me, Herondale," I snap at him.

He complies quickly, and says, "You seem angry, Morgenstern," as conversationally as he would if he were commenting about the weather…the thought pisses me off.

"Do I?" I say, straining to keep my voice calm. "I never noticed."

"You should be more observant of your own emotions," he says, sounding as though he is actually trying to make me laugh.

I clench my jaw, and turn around to look at him for the first time. I am about to start one of the largest scenes in the history of couples-arguing-at-the-mall-and-causing-scenes. Then I the way that his eyes look and I falter, my jaw unclenching and my anger pushing itself to the back burner of my mind, waiting for a better opportunity to unleash itself. "What's wrong with you?"

He shakes his head, and looks out at the rows and rows of cars. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."

"Did you sleep very well?" I question, my hand reaching out and touching a blackening bag under his eye. I rub it gently with my thumb. Jace grabs my wrist softly with and holds my hand to his face as he looks down at me. His tired eyes are widened, as though he is a child that is afraid of a scolding.

"No, I didn't. I've had a lot on my mind since yesterday. I'm sorry for being such an ass; I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"We can talk about all of that later," I say. "Let's get you home, and I'll hitch a ride from Isabelle."

"I can take you home, Clary," Jace rolls his eyes. "Besides, Jon's there right now, and he's probably wondering where you are."

"He knows I'm with you," I find myself saying, hypnotized by his beautiful golden eyes. "I don't think he'll worry."

Jace gives me a weak smile, followed closely by a yawn, "I think that might be his exact reason for worrying, Clary."

"Then you're taking a nap at my house," I say stubbornly. "I don't care what you or Jon says. As soon as we get there, you go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled before yawning loudly.

"And I'm driving," I announce. "I don't know who was dumb enough to let you go when you're this bad, but you're not endangering anyone's behind any wheel."

* * *

**Hello! I am prepared for the spit-takes because of the long and early update! Don't start thinking this is going to be normal, or anything lol. I just realized that you all are the most amazing readers and reviewers in the freaking world, and I just had to reward you with this lovely piece of work. So far, I have only had one person firmly against any kind of Clary/Sebastian idea. If I promise to put just as much Clary/Jace along with it, could you all take that?**

**I love you all, I'm just saying, and happy 10th chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You look really tired," I hear Isabelle tell me for about the twentieth time that hour as I sit in my living room. Jace was sound asleep on my bed, much to Jon's displeasure, while everyone else was lounging around lazily in the living room.

"Well," Jon sniffs, "she can't take a nap, because someone's already taking up space in her bed, guess she didn't think that through."

I scowl at my brother and snap, "It's my room, I can sleep in it anytime that I please, thank you very much!" I hear Simon and Alec snickering from the couch that they were sharing with Magnus and Izzy. Apparently everyone found it hilarious that Jace was using my room…the thing is…I don't get the joke, and no one is in the sharing mood for it. "No matter whose inside!"

Thing is…I hadn't really thought everything through all that well. Jace and I had made it back to my house, and he was practically dead on his feet. My room was the closest, just at the top of the stairs, and it didn't smell like month old socks and feet *cough* Jon *cough*. So it was the most logical decision…or at least I had thought so, and Jace certainly hadn't complained when he curled up with one of my pillows and passed out under a minute later.

"Sure, you can, Clare," Jon rolls his eyes at me.

Magnus looks guilty as he nods. "Your brother has a point; you don't really have the nerve."

I gape at them openly, "Just because I don't go around screwing everything with two legs," I look at Jon, who grimaces, maybe a little ashamed, "or wear enough glitter to supply the next pride parade," I look over at Magnus, who beams proudly…of course, "does not mean that I don't have nerve!"

"Of course not," Simon says, his voice soft and gentle, as though he is trying to calm a wounded animal down. "It's not that big of a deal, Clary."

"Yes it is," I snap, "my own brother just called me a coward!"

I stand from the recliner and walk toward the staircase, away from the confused crowd of people that were most likely openly gaping at me. They probably think I need a mental evaluation, and they are probably right…that's beside the point though.

"Where are you going?" Jon demands. I hear the frown in his voice without so much as looking back.

I clench my jaw, and force a realistic wolfish smile on to my face before I turn around. In my best innocent voice, I reply, "I'm tired, Jon. I'm going to take a nap."

I relish the way his look of confusion is traded for disbelief, and then outrage. "You are not sleeping in the same room as Herondale!" he snapped, starting to rise to his feet. "Don't you even think about it, Clary!"

"You aren't old enough to tell me what to do," I inform him, feeling a twinge of annoyance. "So stop trying. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep!"

"No," Jon said sharply, "you're trying to prove a point, and it's already worked, so there's no need in going through with it!"

I frown at him. "I'm tired, Jon," I repeat, starting to feel truly aggravated. "I'm going to _sleep. _Now leave me alone." I turn back around and walk away from Jon and the others. I have nerve, I sure do! That's why I'm completely freaking out as I walk toward my room, because I'm not nervous at all, and I am not kicking myself for taking Magnus' bait like an idiot.

I make it to my room much too quickly and I freeze as soon as I place my hand on the doorknob. Maybe I should just go down stairs and take the title of spineless redhead who is too afraid to be in the same room alone with their 'boyfriend'. That is never going to happen. I stiffen my jaw, manage to find an unknown surge of nerve, and push the door open.

What I see almost makes me laugh. Jace, the best looking guy I know, is…well still the best looking guy I know, just a whole lot messier. His hair is in tangles all over his head, which is buried in the same pillow that I normally curl up to at night (guiltily pink). Thankfully, he had the decency to keep his clothes _on_. I don't exactly know what I would do with a shirtless Jace…yes I know that I would drool, but _after_ that, I have no idea what I would do. He is in the middle of the bed, on his side and stomach at the same time, and curled into a ball…talk about restless sleeping.

I look over at him from across the room, feeling like a creep for watching him sleep. I inhale and exhale slowly, before I begin moving cautiously toward him. Great…I feel like even more of a creep now! One of those creeps that's about to kidnap a child while they're sleeping, or suffocate someone while they can't fight back…the fact that I'm even thinking about what makes me feel creepy is kind of creepy.

I shake my head, trying to clear it of any distracting thoughts as I make it to the bed, though the fact that I have made it so close to Jace is distracting on its own. I bite my lower lip nervously, and then decide _to hell with it!_ I lay down on the mattress before I can have any second thoughts and close my eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" a groggy voice slurs beside me.

It is like the gods are sending me the perfect chance to make everything completely unawkward between me and Jace. I smile at him and nod, "Yeah, you're dreaming."

"So that means that you won't mind if I hold you," he says, his golden eyes are almost halfway closed, and I am unsure if he knows who he is even talking to…he might think that Jon came in for a visit. "I just wish you were actually okay with this, Clary," he whispers…well apparently he doesn't think that I'm Jon….

I don't answer, but Jace doesn't seem to mind. His arm loops around my waist and I find my face pressed into his chest as he buries his into my hair. Within moments, his breathing slows down to a steady pace again, and I know that he has resumed sleeping.

It takes me much longer to get settled. I am nervous, and the fact that I am cuddled up to a boy's chest—a handsome one at that—makes me even more nervous. Uneasily, I close my eyes and focus on making my breathing come in and out evenly. It is not working, and I am pretty sure that I am close to hyperventilation. Finally, I decide to time my breath so that Jace and I are breathing at the same time.

The technique works quite well, and after a moment I am starting to relax. My shoulders completely lose their tenseness and I actually bury myself closer to Jace as I become more and more sleepy. He doesn't seem to mind. Even asleep, his arms tighten around me and I find myself flush against him. Instead of feeling embarrassed, the only thing that I can do is wonder what kind of cologne he wears, because it's amazing.

As I slowly drift off to sleep, the smell of his cologne is the only thing that invades my thoughts.

* * *

I am woken by my pillow, which happened to be Jace's chest, stiffened and became a bit less comfortable than was needed for sleep. A groan slips out of my mouth and I groggily open my eyes, blinking harshly as I try to force the sleep out of them.

"I thought that I was dreaming," Jace's voice sounds in my ear. It is still husky from sleep. If he feels uncomfortable about me laying on him, I can't hear it on him. "If you wanted to get into bed with me, Red, all you had to do was ask."

"Blondie," I say quietly, not moving from my admittedly comfortable spot, "stop making those jokes, and we might just be okay."

"Sounds like a pretty tough deal," he pouts. "What's in it for me?"

"I don't castrate you," I reply easily. "Seems pretty fair."

"I haven't been up long enough for you to be mean to me," he informs me. I rise along with his chest as he yawns, almost as if he was emphasizing his point.

"I haven't been up long enough for you to start pulling your strange type of humor on me," I inform him dryly. "Looks like we're both at a loss."

"You know what time it is?" Jace asks me.

"I don't know," I say. "You woke up before me, remember?"

"Alright," he sighs. I feel his muscles move slightly underneath me, but I don't look up to see what he's doing. "You know that it's dark outside, right?"

I inhale sharply and push myself off him. I look around my room suddenly and realize that the only reason that it still looks light outside is because the small lamp that is sitting on my wooden nightstand. "My parents are probably back," I say, removing my hands slowly as I realize that I had used to chest for support.

"So?" Jace asks confusedly. He is still lying on the bed, his head resting comfortably on the pillows as he crosses his arms behind him.

"If they've walked in here, I'm dead," I reply, "and you might be too."

"The fact that Jonathan hasn't killed me is pretty okay," he informs me. "I'm good with believing in miracles right now."

"Don't be cute," I say frowning. "We need to get into the living room."

"Why?" he asks me. "I'm actually very comfortable right now?"

"Your miracles may stop happening soon," I say. "We can only take a nap for so long, someone's bound to come in here and check in on us."

"I don't get where you're going with this," Jace sighs. "Talk without riddles, woman! I just woke up!"

"Fine," I snap. "If someone comes in here and sees that we're not sleeping, they're going to assume that we were doing something else…like, you know, having sex."

Jace blinks at me before he smirks and pushes himself forward, so that he is sitting up. "I don't think that anyone would think that," he murmurs to me. He moves forward again, this time we're nose to nose, and I can see the brown flecks in his golden eyes. It's unsettling, but no longer uncomfortable. "You're so innocent and sweet."

I snort, and he looks at me seriously, "It's something that I love about you."

I flush and he leans the rest of the way in, brushing his lips with mine. I'm brought back to the hallway by the lockers, and then of the changing room. I feel him almost pull back. I'm not ready for him to, and I don't know how to tell him that, so I grab him by the cloth of his t-shirt right under the collar, and pull him closer to me. He makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but doesn't pull away from me. He grabs my around my waist and pulls me closer to him and I find myself almost in his lap.

His mouth feels so soft against mine, and it's moving so gently against my own. It's unexpected considering how tightly he is holding me, and how _large _his muscles are. I sigh in contentment against his mouth. I am sure that I don't want to stop, and that I am completely okay with him and me sitting on my bed, kissing, for the rest of my natural life….

Then suddenly, he is pushing me away from him. A stab of hurt pierces through my chest. I look up at him and see that he is not looking at me, but past me. I turn around to follow his gaze, and see Jon standing in the doorway.

* * *

**It isn't my fault, and I didn't want to wait so long to update…I swear. The internet in my house went gone AWOL and I don't know what happened, but it just came back. The first thing I do is this, so don't say that I don't love you lol.**

**Allow me to explain how excited I am right now! Do you guys see how many review I have after just ten chapters? 166. That is freaking amazing! I just wanted you guys to know how much I love you. I had no idea how much some of you could love my writings.**

**Big cliffy on this one, just because I felt like it. I'll leave you all to review on the way out with your complaints and whatnot. Lol**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously:_

_Then suddenly, he is pushing me away from him. A stab of hurt pierces through my chest. I look up at him and see that he is not looking at me, but past me. I turn around to follow his gaze, and see Jon standing in the doorway._

I look at my brother with wide eyes, matching Jace's expression almost perfectly. I am nervous and admittedly worried about the tension that is running high in the air. It feels as though it is a bomb that is about to go off.

Jon is frowning at us, his large frame leaning against the doorway as he runs a hand through his pale blond hair. "Of all the things to walk in on," he said, his voice neutral. This was not all that reassuring to me, "I'm pretty sure that this is on the bottom of the list for things that I wanted."

"I'm glad that you have made a list," I inform him dryly. "You'll have to give me a copy so that I know what I can and cannot do…wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't think that I'm the uncomfortable one," Jon informs me smugly. "You're the one with the red cheeks."

"I'm sorry, Jon," Jace sighs. "I shouldn't have done that when you were in the house."

"I'm pretty sure that after I bleach the image from my mind, I'll be okay with it," he informs Jace dryly, a weak half-smile starting to appear on his face.

Jace snorts and I stand up from the bed, figuring that stepping away from him might resolve a few problems with the tension. I think that I might just be imagining it, however, because Jon and Jace are smiling at each other like everything is cool. That would be okay, but there is just one slight problem with the picture. Jon wouldn't be cool with any guy, let alone a certifiable whore like Jace, kissing me in my room on my bed.

"Why are you taking this so calmly?" I ask suspiciously. Jon looks at me innocently as I look back with narrowed eyes. I don't trust him, and I know that something is up.

"Excuse me for beginning to trust my little sister," Jon says dryly.

"Five minutes younger," I snap automatically. "Do you really have to bring that up?"

"Do you really have to try and eat your boyfriend's face off where I might be able to see you?" Jon asks. "I'm going to have nightmares for a month now."

"Why didn't you knock?" I demand.

"I thought that you were sleeping!" he exclaims.

"We were," I say defensively.

"That was a very interesting form of sleep," Jon informs me heatedly. "I've never seen anything like it before in my life."

"You came in like two minutes late," I sigh tiredly.

"We _were_ sleeping, Jon," Jace defends me. I hear the bed creak and groan slightly as he pushes himself out of the bed. "Can you tell me what was so important that you were going to disturb my beauty sleep?"

Jon looks at both of us, and I feel Jace's hand slide into mine. He doesn't squeeze it, or do anything that an actual boyfriend would do, but it was good enough for show. This of course only confuses me. What just happened caught back up with me, and I of course the only thing that is running through my head is '_What the hell just happened?_' because I honestly don't have a clue.

"Mom and dad called," he said. "Apparently they weren't at work like we were told. They went to some kind of fancy restaurant a few cities out for a 'date night' and the bad weather got to them. The storm is so bad over there that they're not risking driving in any kind of traffic. They're just going to get a hotel and stay there for the night."

"Okay," I say, confused as to why this was so important that he was going to wake me up. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," he said. "Apparently we are now hosting a hotel. Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Alec have already declared that they were staying, and I doubt that Jace is going to want to leave." I look at Jon with a raised eyebrow. He matches his green gaze with mine and raises his eyebrow almost exactly like mine. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks me.

"I don't trust you," I reply easily. "You haven't been this easy going about us," I gesture between Jace and me awkwardly. "Why are you suddenly not freaking out now?"

"I already told you that it's because I should have seen this coming sooner or later," he said, looking in between us as though he would rather not see us holding hands. "It was my own fault for not being prepared. "If you do mind, though, the others are downstairs, and ready to watch a few movies. I figured that you guys might want to join us."

I smile at my brother, and Jace does too. There is another question nagging the back of my mind as Jace and I follow Jon out of the room. _Why does everyone think that we were going to get together eventually?_

I push the troubling piece of curiosity away from me as we make it to the foot of the stairs. I look into the living room and see that the rectangular glass coffee table has been moved out of the way, and that blankets, pillows, and large bowls of popcorn dominated the floor and furniture.

Alec and Magnus were lounging on the floor with Isabelle and Simon. All of them were bundled up with different blankets, and were sharing a good sized bowl of popcorn. The guys were chuckling at something as Izzy looked over and smiled at the trio that was making their way toward them. "Simon picked first movie."

* * *

"Don't go into the room," I found myself muttering to the stupid man on the television. Of course Simon picked some Halloween movie, and Michael Meyers was freaking me out. I was curled under a blanket that I was sharing with Jace. His arm was around my shoulders, and I didn't know how many times I'd used his chest to hide from the television. Of course he would laugh at me…so supportive, but I really didn't care.

I hear the creepy music again and flinch as I tuck my face into his shirt again. His arm follows me as he laughs quietly. He's rubbing my back as he laughs. I can still hear the sound of the movie, so I hear the man inhale in surprise and feel Jace's entire body tense slightly as he winces. After a moment, Jace leans over me and whispers in my ear, "It's over, you can look up now."

I look up and see that the camera is focusing on a new group of two unlucky people that were in still in the house. I look around for the drink that is on the table next to Jace. He looks at me for a moment and I point at the table. He grabs the cup and shakes it, indicating that it is empty. I sigh and push myself off the couch, grabbing the cup from him and walking into the kitchen.

I turn around and make sure that Jace isn't following me. No one is and I am glad. They are all too immersed in the movie to pay any attention to me. I close my eyes and try to collect my thoughts. Of course it doesn't work, and I am still confused. Jace kissed me, which was strange enough…but then I kissed him back. Enthusiastically. Why would I do that?

He is acting as though nothing happened, though. So I guess that it was him figuring out how intimate he could get to me without me freaking out. I want to tell him that we need to talk, and we need to lay down some ground rules for when he is and is not allowed to touch me…but then I don't, mostly because I'm not exactly innocent. He did wake up with me on top of him.

I look at the back of Jace's head, and feel my heart flutter at first, but then it sinks…what about Sebastian?

* * *

**Okay! Now we're getting into what a lot of you guys have been reviewing about! What about Sebastian? Is he a jerk disguised as an innocent guy with good intentions? Is he an actual good guy that is going to get his heart jerked around because of Clary's inability to figure out exactly what she wants? Or is there something else going on with Sebastian…something that I'm leaving out that is either going to confuse, annoy, or amuse you all when you figure it out? I don't know, I only write the story lol.**

**Also, who should Clary ask about the whole "**_**Why does everyone think that we were going to get together eventually?" **_**thing? Should it be Jon, Izzy, Simon, or Magnus?**


	13. Chapter 13

"What did I miss?" I ask as I sit back down on the couch. I pull the blanket back over me and make sure to distance myself from Jace a little more than I had been before. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, clearly noting the difference in distance and was curious about it. I don't offer any explanation and he doesn't ask for one out right, so I simply remain silent. He shifts toward me slightly and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I want to pull away and sink into him at the same time.

I see Michael Meyers sneaking up behind an unsuspecting victim and I make my decision really quick. I am buried into Jace's side. I am such a wimp.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and just lay on my bed. I am just thinking about what kept me up half of the night as I lay there. My head turns lazily to the red curtains that are covering my windows, and I see that the sun is just rising. So what happens when two boys seem to make my heart flutter slightly? What happens when I am just a little more partial to Jace than I am to Sebastian? I can just think of what Isabelle would say 'This isn't Twilight,' she would say, 'just pick one, crush their heart and go after the other. Simple.'

Clearly I don't need to go to her for any type of advice…ever. So who else could I talk to?

There really isn't anyone that I will talk to other than her. I want to talk to her about Sebastian more than anything, but I know that I can't because that would be giving away the whole operation, and it isn't worth me upsetting Jace so much. I close my eyes and sigh. Why do I care about upsetting Jace so much? I feel a pang in my chest, and am seriously starting to regret everything about yesterday, the argument over the phone with Jace, which was why I was so eager to stay out with Sebastian, which was why Jace came out so tired, which was why he was in my bedroom sleeping, which caused Jon to tease me and for me to take the bait to join him and sleep in the same bed. Of course all of that resulted in us have a very brief, and nice, kissing session when we woke up, which may or may not have meant anything to me.

I wonder if even Isabelle could analyze what is going on in my life right now. Somehow I doubt it, but then I don't because her capacity to just be a girl is astounding and she is very good with looking at and finding solutions to drama…or at least she was with a few other people that I know, like Jordan and Maia.

I feel my stress levels rise and fall as my mind starts going through this continuous path of uncertainty. I stand from my bed, suddenly sure that if I do not get out of this room, they are going to find me on the floor in some kind of mentally altered state…though I might already be there. I walk out of my room not really looking at where I am going. I close the door behind me and try and take a step forward, my eyes locked on the ground, where they might just stay for the rest of my natural existence. Of course, I then knock into someone's chest, they let out an unmanly yelp, and we both stumble backward. I find myself on the ground, wondering what I did to deserve this kind of hellish torment.

"What just happened?" a familiar groan came from underneath me. It would explain the uncomfortable landing, because I landed on a very boney frame.

"Sorry, Si," I say as I roll off him and push myself up onto my feet. "I didn't mean to knock you over."

"I know," he said, sounding slightly out of breath. "I wasn't really watching where I was going either."

"Why?" I question. "Only one of us is allowed to be distracted at a time, Simon, and I've got that position called for about three more years after today still."

Simon snorts and says, "You always have that position." He clambers to his feet, lacking any form of grace or coordination that Jace would have had. He still sticks his hand out to me all the same, such a good friend. I take it, and he pulls me to my feet. "Something specific on your mind, Morgenstern?"

"Don't change the subject from you," I command. "What's wrong, Simon?"

He smiles at me, clearly trying to keep me from being suspicious...clearly he is failing to remember that I have around sixteen or so years of experience in dealing with him and all of his facial expressions, his quirks, and his habits, so naturally, I am going to know when he's lying to me, and when he is trying to stop me from prying...though as his best friend it is my job to pry.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Clary," he said. "If you're hungry, we can go downstairs and eat. I know that Jace is cooking breakfast right now, since no one else in the house can even boil water."

Of course, Jace would be able to cook. Is there anything that he can't do that would make me dislike him even a little bit? I scowl at the thought of being like the other girls at school, the whores that fall on the ground at his feet and practically beg him to go out with them. I don't want to be even close to that, but I swear it feels like I am.

"Simon," I say, "you are the single worst Liar that I have ever met. Now tell me what's wrong, or I am going to get Isabelle in here and she can beat the answer out of you!" I look at his gangly figure, wondering where the height joke was going to come in, about me being too short to beat him up. It doesn't come. Simon doesn't really say anything.

At the mention of Izzy, his shoulders slump slightly and he sighs. "I know that you keep teasing me and Isabelle about a relationship, just like everyone else does, but I don't think it's ever going to happen, whether or not I want it to."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "It wasn't really teasing, Si. You two are perfect for each other!"

"Tell that to Isabelle," Simon snaps unexpectedly. He is frowning, which throws me off, but I suck it up and look at him as I wait for an answer. "She has a date tonight with some guy name Meliorn tonight. She _asked_ me for help finding an outfit because she wanted to look beautiful for him."

"Simon-"

Simon stiffened his jaw and shook his head. "I know that I might not be the most intelligent guy in the world, but I'm pretty sure that I know that I can take that as a rejection considering the fact that I may not have been exactly blunt with my feelings to her, but I know that I wasn't exactly subtle."

Just looking at his face, seeing the heartbreak painted on it as clear as day, and seeing the betrayal in his eyes was enough to make me want to walk up to Isabelle and try and shake some sense into her. I know that I can't because Izzy isn't that type of girl, and Simon knows that too, which is why he is so resigned. I feel helpless, which isn't exactly a great feeling at the best of times, but considering the fact that I already felt helpless about my situation with Jace and Sebastian, I now only feel worse.

I pray for some form of wisdom as I walk over and give Simon a huge hug, one so tight that I hear a few parts of his spine crack. It is not nearly enough, and I know that it is not what he needs, but it is all that I can give him, because I know that it is the only thing that I can do to take even a little bit of his pain away. I don't like not being able to do anything, but the worst part about it has to be the fact that I _know_ that I can't, and that there is nothing anyone, other than Izzy can do about it, but my brain is still desperately trying to find a solution.

"So," I say as I pull away from him, admittedly curious about what he did after Izzy asked him to help her pick out clothes, not that I would ever ask him, "are you feeling hungry or what?"

"No offence Clary," Simon said, "but I'm not really all that hungry, I think I'm going to take a little walk."

I nod, knowing that there was no way that there was a little walk in the middle of November, but there was most likely no way to tell him that. The only thing that I knew for sure from that little piece of information was that Isabelle was still in the house somewhere.

"Okay," I say, nodding. "Do you want me to come with you?" I wanted breakfast, but I didn't really want it with Jace if I was feeling so confused. I just wanted to do something in peace.

Of course Simon was too wrapped up in his own problems to register this and shook his head. "No," he replied. "I think I need to be alone for a little while."

I nod, feeling selfish for feeling resentful. "Okay," I say. "Enjoy your walk." I turn away from Simon and walk down the staircase. I see that Alec and Jon are on the couch in the living room, watching the weather on the television.

"Mom called," Jon said without even looking up. "She said that she and dad were just going to take the weekend at the hotel…apparently they managed to score a nice place up there."

I silently wonder if they would perhaps consider taking me up there and letting me stay with them, because I really don't want to be here right now. Jon seems to pick up on my mood and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong, Clare? You and Jace get into an argument last night?"

I just shake my head. "How could we have when I was around him in front of you all last night until I went to bed?"

"Don't start bickering," Alec says snappishly. "It's too early for that!"

Jon whistles and shakes his head. "What's wrong with you? You and Magnus were allowed to share a room last night; I figured you'd be happy this morning!"

"Happy because my boyfriend decided to keep _kicking and punching me_ all night?" he says, making sure to say the last part over his shoulder. I look up and realize, with a start, that Jace and Magnus are in the kitchen. Jace is behind the stove, and I just begin to register the amazing smelling fumes that are coming from his direction, and the other is sitting on one of the black barstools that are sitting in front of a counter that is attached to stove, making an island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't get your panties in a wad," Magnus said breezily. "I was having a nightmare."

"About what?" Alec said, turning around.

Magnus looks up from what I realize is the newspaper and looks at Alec, his eyes wide and innocent. "Michael Meyers was trying to kill you and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

We were all silent for a moment. I assessed Magnus and had a sneaking suspicion that he was lying through his teeth…he was a smooth bastard anyways. I feel a grudging admiration. Alec has not looked away from Magnus, and where I am standing beside the staircase does not allow me to see his face. Jace can however, and that is how the silence is broken. Jace makes a disgusted face at his stepbrother and makes a fake puking noise over the stove.

Alec looks away flushing while Jon and I both snort. Magnus cracks a small smile, pushes his chair away from the counter, and walks over to Alec. "Don't listen to them," he says as he sits in between Alec and Jon. "I'd throw Jace in the way to save you any day."

At that Alec, Jon and I snort while Jace lets out an indignant. "Hey!"

I go to sit down in the chair, about to start watching the news, when Jace calls, "Clary! Are you going to come out here and keep me company while I slave over a big, hot stove?"

I want to tell him no and that I really don't feel like talking to him right now, but I can't. I smile and walk into the kitchen, taking Magnus' old seat. I look up at him and see that he is looking down at the eggs that he is currently scrambling.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked so quietly that the others in the living room could not hear him.

I am looking down at the stove when he asks, so when I look up to see his large golden eyes fixed on me with genuine concern, I am shocked. "Fine," I remark, unsure of what else I am supposed to say. "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"We're still friends, Clare," he remarked after a moment, his tone a bit more controlled as he said their actual title. "You can talk to me and tell me anything, I promise. "

I nod, knowing that what I have on my mind is nothing that I am ever going to share with him, "I know."

* * *

**Hello, people! I would just love to say that you all are freaking amazing! I got all of the votes for who you wanted Clary to talk to, and there's a tie between Izzy, Jon, and Magnus. I don't know how, but you all managed it! So congratulations! Vote again, I guess, and tell me who you want. I'll take the votes until tomorrow morning and then I'll probably start writing again…hopefully. **

**As for the chapter…well, who feels bad for Simon? I know that I do, and what is Isabelle doing with that douche bag? I don't know, tell me what you think! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my god, Jace," I say as I take my last bite of eggs. "I think I'm in love with your cooking!"

"I guess I'll have to settle for that for right now," he says, casting me a joking wink as he spoke. Jon makes gagging noises into his food, mimicking what Jace had done to Alec and Magnus maybe a half hour before. I am sitting on the love seat with Isabelle as the boys all dominate the couch, fighting over who is going to be able to play next on Jon's Xbox.

"Dammit, Jon!" Jace snaps, "It's my turn next!"

"I just got on!"

"It's not my fault that you can't play Call of Duty!"

"It's not my fault that you're a little bitch!"

"At least I don't play like one!"

Of course by this time they are both rolling on the floor. Magnus and Izzy are both on their feet, clapping and laughing as they shout, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

As you can see my friends are so mature. I am laughing too, because I am just as mature as they are, and Alec is perhaps the smartest out of all of us. He snags the remote and begins playing while Jace and Jon are trying to beat the shit out of each other.

As the sister and 'girlfriend' of the two brawling boys, I suppose that it is my responsibility to try and break them up. I am about to when I hear that they are actually _laughing_. I blink in surprise, and shake my head. Both of them need to get their brains tested for trauma. I mean there is only so much stupidity that should be housed in one head, and they have enough to supply the entire neighborhood.

Then the door opens. I see Simon walking in shivering slightly from the cold and pause in the threshold. He looks at Isabelle and his expression darkens slightly, but then his eyes flit to the two fighting three year olds on the floor. "The hell's going on?"

"I'm not sure!" I have to shout over the noise of the fighting boys. "But it's better than cable!"

Simon looks at me for another moment before looking down at Jace and Jon, "I'm about to head—"

He is cut off by the sound of a body against wood, a loud grunt, and glass shattering. Of course none of those by themselves is very good, but when combined, they are recipes for disaster…just like Jon and Jace. I look away from Simon and see that Jace is lying on the ground, swearing very intricately, as Jon is on his knees beside him, looking down at his friend apologetically. Jon then looks up at me, and that is when I realize that Jace has hurt himself, and since I am his girlfriend, I have been promoted to Nurse Clary.

"What happened?" I demand as I start walking toward them. I see both boys wince, and even though Jace isn't facing me, I can see that he is holding his left forearm. "Please tell me he didn't break anything."

"No," Jace says, his voice tight. "Just cut myself, though I think that it's too big for you to just kiss better." He looks up at me and offers me a weak smile, "You're welcome to try, though."

"Maybe later," I reply. "Let's try some bandages first." I look back and see that Alec hasn't even looked off the game, and Magnus is watching his boyfriend play with something that resembled boredom. I can just feel the brotherly concern in the air.

Jon helps Jace to his feet and he looks down at me with a weak smile as I look at his arm. He is still holding the cut, but scarlet drops are dripping past his fingers and on to the wooden floor. "Get into the bathroom and hold it over the sink," I tell Jace, who moves at once, not even bothering to question me. I look at Jon, and say, "You have clean up duty—"

"But I'm squeamish!" he wails at me, reminding me dangerously of a two year old that was denied candy. Wait until he hears my next criteria.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to fight with Jace in the house. Deal with it. Also, you and Jace are banned from the Xbox until I see fit."

He opened his mouth, clearly about to argue with me, but I am having none of that right now.

"Banned! B-A-N-N-E-D!" I spell out for him. "You're both clearly too immature, and both of you could have been hurt worse."

I turn away from Jon and am about to walk into the bathroom, when Simon walks to my side. "I'm about to head out, Clare. I don't really feel like staying another night."

I nod, knowing that he's probably hurting a lot more than he's letting on. He smiles at me before he pulls me into a hug. I embrace him back, knowing that he needs this because of Izzy. He lets me go after a moment and says, "Jace is in dire need of you right now. Wouldn't want him to bleed out in the bathroom…getting the blood out of the grout would be murder."

I snort at his dry humor and nod. "That it would, Simon that it would."

He walks to the staircase, no doubt to retrieve his bag from the guest room that he had to share with Magnus and Alec the night before. I simply walk to the only door in the living room, and open it.

"Jeez, Clary," Jace said, his good hand covering his chest, as he mockingly feigned shock. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I could have been indecent. You really should have knocked." I want to say something sarcastic to him, and I want to tell him that he is an idiot and just to scold him until I think that he will finally understand that I am actually angry at him…then I look into his golden eyes. My anger seems to almost completely fizzle out, and I am left with concern. Of course the concern is bad enough considering that it is causing my heart to beat around twice as fast as it's supposed to.

"How is your arm?" I ask instead of answering his jokes. I walk over and take it gently in my hand and reveal a large gash that runs diagonally up a quarter of his forearm. Blood is still oozing from it, and just looking at the wound makes me want to cringe. I'm not a baby like my brother, but something about Jace being in pain doesn't sit right with me. I don't like the way that the scarlet is running over his tanned skin and turning it a different color. I don't like the way that he is trying to hide a wince because it is the _manly_ thing to do. I look back up at him and he looks down at me, giving me that stupid brave smile that I really just want to slap off him.

"It isn't that bad," he says. "It was just a piece of glass. I don't think it even went all that deep."

"So when I try and put peroxide on it," I say. "You're not going to be in pain?"

"As long as you kiss it better," he replies, "I'm sure that I'll live."

I look down at his arm again, and bite my lip. "Sit down," I command as I kneel in front of the cabinet under the sink. There is a first aid kit sitting in the back, the red cross on the front, shining proudly, as if telling me that it was here and it was going to be okay. Yeah right. I roll my eyes at my musings and reach forward to grab the box. Of course it is all the way at the back of the cabinet, and I am so short that I have to practically climb inside to get it. I make a small noise of victory as I grab it and manage to back away from the cabinet without hurting myself. As sad as this sounds I consider it a victory.

When I look up at Jace, I see that he is smiling down at me…actually he isn't smiling so much as smirking. In most words, the prick saw me struggling as decided to sit back and enjoy the small form of entertainment. I glare up at him, and am considering accidentally confusing the peroxide with alcohol. His smile falters, most likely because of the evil glint in my eye, as I stand up.

"Well, Herondale," I say quietly as I set the kit down on the counter top, "I think it's time to get your arm put back together."

It takes maybe twenty minutes of torture before Jace's arm is even halfway back to normal. Thankfully, he is right about it not being so deep, which he's pretty smug about…the idiot. Then it takes a few minutes of coaxing before he will even let me touch him with anything other than water, and when she does, he tenses up, all of his muscles flexing and I have to admit that it might just have been the most enjoyable part of the entire ordeal.

He is breathing heavily before I am finished, and by the time I am done, he looks down right exhausted. Apparently taking pain silently drains a person. I look down at my handy work, and am proud to see an only slightly sloppy bandage around his arm. I look around the bathroom and see that there is quite a mess to clean up.

I inwardly groan as I back away from Jace slightly so that he is able to stand up. When he does, he smiles at me again, and this time it is an actual smile. "Thanks, Clary."

"It's no problem," I say almost shyly. "You go ahead outside; I've got to get this cleaned up."

"I'll help you," he says quickly. "It's my blood after all."

"I don't mind," I say, shaking my head. "Go and sit down. Besides, you can all watch Alec play Call of Duty now that you and Jon are both banned from the Xbox until I see fit."

He gives me a half smile and says, "What about kissing it better? You told me that you would try."

I look at him for a moment, and realize that he is actually serious. His golden eyes are widened and almost hopeful, and his smile is a bit more strained, as if he is afraid that I will tell him no. I simply smile at him and say, "I know I did."

He leans down slightly so that I can actually reach him, and I brush my lips against his cheek. "How's that?"

Jace smiles at me, and it gives me that feeling that I might as well have kissed him full on the lips. "I feel better already," he replies.

"Good," I say. "Now go and watch Alec play!"

"Yes ma'am," he says, turning away from me and opening the door. Just as he walks out, Magnus walks inside and shuts the door behind him.

"Thank God for you," he says in relief. I see glitter fall to the ground as he moves and I make a mental note to walk around with a vacuum behind him from now on. "Alec was trying to teach me how to play that insufferable game," he shuddered. "I'm going to pretend to help you as I hide in here from him."

I laugh and nod, "Sounds good, Mags. I have something that I need to ask you anyways."

* * *

**Well…Magnus won by three votes, if the last part didn't make that obvious enough. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Does anyone have any suggestions on how Magnus should react to her question? Should he brush it off as obvious, or actually explain it to her? You all make my day with your insight so don't be shy with your opinions!**

**What do you all think should happen between Isabelle and Meliorn? What about Izzy and Simon? I have an idea, but I'm always open to suggestions! Leave a review on your way out?**

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments, or Call of Duty.**


	15. Chapter 15

"A question for me?" Magnus asks, and not for the first time am I questioning his choice of contacts. I know that he has to see and all, but the cat eyes are really distracting…awesome, but distracting.

I nod and he sits in the spot that Jace has recently vacated, clasping his hands together in his lap as he looks up at me, the glitter around his eyes shimmering, "What's on your mind, Clary?"

"Isabelle and Jon both told me something the day that Jace and I first really went public about our relationship," I look at him, and I see him smiling. "I wanted to ask someone about it, but I figured that if I asked one of them I wouldn't get a straight answer."

"Let me just get one thing off my chest first," he said, "I've been wanting to before now, but the opportunity never really showed up."

"What is it?" I ask, raising both eyebrows at him.

"I know that you both aren't dating," he says. He is so calm, speaking as though it is common knowledge. Of course, this is the part that freaks me out the most.

"What do you mean?" I ask, I try and sound indignant, but I know that I fail. I am too shaken up to really make my voice sound any other way.

"I know Jace and you both too well, sweetheart," Magnus says, shaking his head. "The way that you're acting around each other isn't as natural as it would be if it was real. I think I've figured out what's going on, though, and it's a decent thing for him to do."

I roll my eyes, giving up on the façade of being puzzled completely. Magnus obviously knew his stuff. "You do understand that it is his fault that I have been tormented, right?"

"Yeah," Magnus admitted, "all I'm saying is that he at least fessed up to it and is doing something about it."

I sigh quietly, "How many people know?"

"Just me," Magnus shrugs, "that isn't exactly my secret to tell, you know." He smiles as he looks up at me, his teeth are almost blindingly white, and his expression is almost telling me that it is okay and that I don't need to freak out. "I'm just more observant than anyone else that really matters. I just noticed that you're both too different around each other than what you would normally be. No one else is really paying that close attention. Jon is just fuming over the held hands and flirtations, and that you guys seem so lovey-dovey. Isabelle is too distracted with her own issues to really pay attention to you guys, and then there's both Simon and Alec…who are both too unobservant to notice their own affections let alone yours."

"Then how are you and Alec together?" I question.

"I'm magical," Magnus says, wiggling his fingers to emphasize his points.

"Sure you are," I reply, suddenly remember that I am supposed to be picking up Jace's bloody mess. "I don't know if you'll be able to answer my question if you don't think that Jace and I are going out."

"Don't be so sure," he says to me. "I'm pretty good at knowing things."

"I've noticed," I tell him, a weak half-smile coming to my face. "I guess I really don't have anything to lose." I pause, and collect my thoughts as Magnus favors me with a patient smile. "Jon and Izzy both told me on the first day that all of this started that they _saw this coming_ as in me and Jace getting together…why would they say that?"

Magnus looks at me in silence for a moment before breathing out an almost silent laugh. "I think that you're a bit too oblivious for your own good."

"That's pretty cryptic," I observe. "Can you go into more depth than that?"

"I don't really know if you'd appreciate my honesty," he admitted, placing his head in his hands.

I am silent as I kneel down and pick up an abandoned piece of red tinged gauze. As I toss it in the trash can I look at Magnus and say, "I've appreciated it all the way up until now. Why wouldn't I?"

"Alright," Magnus sighs, "remember that you asked for this."

I smile confidently as I start running water in the sink tap, trying to rid the porcelain of any scarlet remainders of Jace Herondale. The confidence is a mask, however, and I am sure that Magnus knows that. His words are starting to make me nervous. What could he possibly say that I would dislike that much?

"It's the way that you look at each other when you think that no one else is looking," he replies. I blink in confusion, and he just smiles at me in an understanding manner. "I don't know if you even realize that you do it anymore, Clary, but when Jace isn't looking, and you think that no one else is you get this tender, almost longing expression on your face. His is almost the exact same when he's looking back at you."

"Magnus," I say, pausing as I turn around and look at him worriedly. "I don't want to sound self-deprecating, but Jace can have any other girl that he wants. It makes no sense that—"

"He _can_ have any other girl," Magnus agrees, "but what's wrong with you? I don't understand it when insecure people say stuff like that!" He looks up at me, frowning slightly. "A certifiably hot guy is crazy about you, and you're questioning it. Think about this, Clary. What's wrong with you? Why wouldn't he like you?"

"I'm not—"

"If you say that you're not pretty, I'm going to knock some sense into you," Magnus warns me. "You're stunning I'll have you know, Morgenstern. You've been listening to those popular bitches at that school for too long."

I look down, suddenly feeling ashamed of myself. "Magnus," I say quietly, "he can do so much better than me…" I look at the bedazzled boy pleadingly, "He can at least get someone in his league! I'm nowhere near close."

Magnus rolls his eyes and sighs, "Look, Clary," he stands up, as he places a hand on my shoulder. "You and Jace aren't going out right now, I can tell that. I can also tell that you both like each other more than either of you actually know. If you're really that concerned about whether or not Jace is too good for you, you're going to have to talk to him." He smiles at me and says, "I can talk until I have no more glitter on my body, and you still not believe me. If you talk to him though, you might actually get the answers that you're looking for."

"I have one more question," I admit. "It's about Sebastian."

Magnus cracks a smile at the mention of the name. "What about, Verlac?"

"It's just that he's been really friendly to me lately, and I don't know what to make of it, or what to think about it," I look up at Magnus. "I feel really bad about appreciating the nice company, but he's been friendly, even when Jace has been cold. He's been flirtatious, even. I don't know what to do."

"Well," Magnus says, "that's something else that really isn't my place to say anything about…though I can promise you that you really don't have to worry about Sebastian making any moves on you, of all people. I promise."

I look up at Magnus and frown slightly. If he is talking about because Jace is one of his best friends, then clearly the glittery man in front of me doesn't realize that Sebastian has no boundaries, because he has been making plenty of them. Suddenly I find myself questioning his motives. Why was he suddenly so friendly with me now that Jace and I were 'dating'?

All of the speculation was making my brain hurt, and as I look around the bathroom, I realize that I still have more to clean up. I smile at Magnus, who beams back. "I think I've hidden from Alec long enough. I'll see if I can find a different way of not being on the game and leave you to your cleaning." I smile gratefully at him as he walks out the door shutting it behind him. At least Magnus has the decency to know when I need a few moments alone to digest information. He was an awesome friend.

* * *

**Alright! What do you think Clary is going to take from this?! Also, does anyone have any theories about Sebastian? I'd love to hear them! I love your suggestions about Simon and Izzy by the way, they're all amazing, and I am thinking of taking a few of them into account. I'm sure that you'll recognize a few of them in the upcoming chapters! Bit of a spoiler…Clary and Izzy talk about Meliorn next chapter. Anything specific that you guys would like our favorite short redhead to bring up? Leave it in a review and I'll be sure to put it in if I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love you all! I even made a top A/N, which I never do to express this. Your reviews have made me laugh all day today…even through school when I'd check my email. All of your theories about Sebastian are what is getting to me. I've gotten a few saying that he is trying to break them up, others are saying that he is gay, and others are saying more specifically that he has a crush on Jace. So I have concluded that the majority of you all think that he is trying to break them up because he is gay and wants Jace all to himself…completely understandable. Anyways, no, he does not have a crush on Jace. But nice try. LOL!**

* * *

As I finish cleaning up the bathroom, I am struck by just how relieved I am that Magnus told me that I wouldn't really have to worry about Sebastian making any advances on me. I don't know why this pleases me, but I imagine it has something to do with the fact that I really don't want any added drama in my life at the moment.

Mine is pretty full of everything that I could possibly want out of it.

I throw the last of the soiled rags into the trash and head out of the door, actually feeling a lot better. I am not sure if I am completely cleared up on the whole Jace-and-me thing, but for some reason I feel surer of myself after talking to the glitter enthusiast. That is definitely a plus.

As soon as I walk into the living room, I see Jace and Jon are now sitting on the love seat as they watch Alec shoot someone that looked as though they had Simon's Xbox account name. Of course they would be playing each other and not even be in the same house. Magnus is between the Lightwood siblings, talking to Isabelle about something quietly, pausing the moment that Alec managed to kill poor Simon to give out a loud woot of approval to his boyfriend.

I move to go and sit on the chair, but Jon hurriedly stands up. "You can sit here, Clary," he says. "I…I'm sorry about earlier, it was really stupid and dangerous of me." He looks at me with wide green eyes, almost giving me a puppy-dog face as he says, "You're not mad at me, right?"

"You only maimed Jace," I say as I walk over to him, stopping as I reach the armrest that Jace is using. "What's there to be angry about?"

I see both of them wince at the same time. Jon actually looks genuinely upset, as though he doesn't realize that I am joking, and Jace places a hand over his heart and says, "Really, Clary, there's only so many stinging comments that my frail heart can take from you!"

I roll my eyes at Jace and lightly hit him over the back of the head. I look at Jon and say, "I'm not angry. You guys were just having fun and screwed up. It happens." I take a step past the armrest and pat Jon on the shoulder. "Besides, you big oaf, it isn't as though me being angry at you could possibly harm you…you're like three times my size."

Jon smiles at me as he mutters, "You sound like that mattered any other time that you were mad."

"When you say it like that it sounds as though I am angry at you all the time," I say as I settle down on the couch beside Jace, curling up against him. To my surprise, he doesn't hesitate in wrapping an arm around me and holding me close to him.

"It feels like it," Jon defends, his voice playful as he walks to the recliner. He pushes it back so that it is almost laying in it and I am now aware of why he was being so generous with the seating arrangements.

"I only get mad when you guys are doing something stupid," I defend, "Which means that the majority of the time, you're both acting like idiots."

"Can you keep this one between you and Jon?" Jace asks me, his voice resembles a child. "I don't feel like being insulted anymore. My poor ego can only take so much!"

"Sorry," I say sarcastically. I wrench one of my arms free and pat the top of his head. He looks at me, his expression so dry that I cannot stop myself from laughing lowly. "You're so cute sometimes," I say with a smile. I falter slightly, before I see Jace's eyes light up as though I have told him that Christmas is coming early. I can't help it, I feel a longing in my stomach, and know that I am doing the right thing as I lean up and close the distance between us.

Of course, since we are in a busy living room, with one of the occupants being my brother, I do not make it a lengthy kiss. It is simply a small peck on the lips, but it is enough for right now. I rest my head on his shoulder as he holds me even more tightly, content to just sit there for the next eternity. Of course my moment of bliss is just that…a moment. I hear Jon groan something about being sick to his stomach while Magnus and Izzy both whistle at us. I roll my eyes at them as I decide to myself that I may or may not have the smallest, most microscopic crush on Jace Herondale.

* * *

That night no one really stays up to watch a movie considering the fact that Simon isn't here and Izzy is scheduled to go on a date with a guy from our school named Meliorn. I've heard of him from a few places, and as far as I know he is a part of the crowd that hangs around with Seelie Queen and Kaelie Whitewillow. I don't really judge him for being friends with who he is friends with because he's his own person, but normally friends can tell a lot about who a person is. Of course there's that part and the fact that he's stealing my friend away from my other friend…they're freaking perfect for each other, and I will not allow this to stand! Of course I can do nothing about it personally, but I can mentally banish him to Azkaban…that sounds harsh enough. I'm sure that the dementors could have a ball with him there!

I am sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the stove again, watching Jace cook as this goes through my mind. Of course, I am constantly getting distracted by the amazing aromas that are coming from whatever he has under the lid of the small black pot that is closest to me. They smell heavenly. I am salivating so badly that I may start drooling in a moment, something that Jace probably won't find very attractive. The fact that I am thinking about what he might or might not find attractive unsettles me slightly, and I banish the thought as I go back to thinking about Simon and Isabelle, enjoying the fact that Jace could actually allow for a companionable silence to drift between us for more than five minutes.

"What do you think about Meliorn?" I ask suddenly. It is obvious by the way that Jace stiffens slightly that I have startled him from the abruptness of my question.

It takes him only a moment to compose himself. He looks up at me, his golden eyes glittering in thought as he contemplates my question. "I don't really know," he admits after a moment. "I don't know him all that well, and I don't think Isabelle does either." He goes quiet for a few breaths before remarking, "From what I've heard from a few of the others that know him a bit better, like Julian Blackthorn, who's distantly related to him, he said that he can be a snob most of the time."

"Are there any redeeming qualities about him?" I ask, looking up at him with pleading wide eyes, as though begging him to humor me and my questions.

He does without any complaints. "I guess the girls say that his looks are what make everyone like him," Jace shrugs. "I mean he isn't as stunningly handsome as I am, but that only comes around once in a lifetime, but the female population will take as good as it can get, I guess."

I am so used to his arrogance that I almost completely ignore it, allowing myself a small snort before saying, "I don't understand why Izzy's doing this!"

Jace chuckles softly and walks around the stove so that he's beside me. "You sound like disapproving parent. Don't worry about her or Simon."

I look at him with wide eyes. "How…."

"I know you, Clary," he says quietly. "I figured that you knew that by now." He throws an arm over my shoulders and says, "Go and talk to her. She'll probably give you a better answer than I can. You're not getting any just fuming over it."

"I'm getting a lot further than you'd think," I inform him defensively.

"Are you?" he asks, dropping his arm so that it glides over my back and is resting on my shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against the bare skin of the upper arm that is exposed by the wide strapped tank top that I have on. "What have you deduced, Detective Clary?"

I look at him with slightly widened eyes, wondering when his voice had gotten _that husky_. Oh my God, it is so sexy…. I snap myself out of that thought process before it can get too far, because too far would be dangerous, and I was about to set foot on some very dangerous territory. "I have decided that I am going to send Meliorn to Azkaban," I blurt out. It is the only safe thought that I can remember in time to save my ass…though of course it makes me look and sound like an idiot.

Jace looks at me for a moment before chuckling and before I can say anything indignant about him laughing at me, he leans down and brushes his lips lightly against my forehead. This wipes away any form of rational thoughts from my mind and I am brought back to Clary's La La Land. This time though, it is Jace that takes me there. It's a nice place to be, but while I'm there, I tend to act brain dead. Jace might think something's up if I'm suddenly unresponsive.

"That sounds like a great idea," he mutters to me quietly. "Let me know when you find Hogwarts too, and we can both go there for a few semesters."

"We're muggles," I inform him as I stand up from my stool, grateful that I am actually able to form coherent sentences. "We can't go."

"I don't know," Jace says to me quietly as his hand falls back to his side. "You're pretty magical."

"That was so cheesy," I complain, but I can't stop the corners of my lips from curving into a smile.

"You loved it," he shoots back at me, his smirk is a knowing one that makes me sigh inwardly. Some things about Jace will never change.

* * *

I find Isabelle in the guest room that she had all to herself. She is standing in front of a full length mirror that I know is supposed to be hanging in my room. I decide to ignore this in favor of all of my other worries about her. "So," I say as I walk in and close the door behind me. "Hot date?"

I already know the answer, but it is reinforced by the tight-fitting black dress that she is wearing that goes down to just above her knees. It is strapless, but I can see the cardigan that she has lying on the bed, just waiting for her. I take in the tall heeled shoes that are sitting beside the borrowed mirror, and the makeup that is scattered around the nightstand that's pulled away from its spot beside the bed to where it is currently resting beside Izzy, in front of the mirror.

"Yep," she replies, popping the _p_ at the end of the word. She has mascara in her hands and is touching her eyes up with the stick. "Some of us are still searching, you know."

"I can respect that," I lie as I walk over to sit on the bed directly behind her. I clasp my hands on my lap as I look up at her, thinking to myself that she clearly needs and intervention. "But, I was under the impression that you were really close to finding Mr. Right."

"Yeah," Isabelle sighs, "I thought so too until I realized that Mr. Right is too oblivious." She shrugs. "I don't think it was meant to be. I've made it pretty obvious how I feel about him, Clare." She turns around to look at me as she sets the mascara back on the table. She straightens back up, her head held high. "I'm done waiting on him to make a move when clearly he isn't interested in me enough to even try."

I look at her sadly, wondering how I had such idiots for friends. "Iz—"

"I appreciate what you're trying to do," she says to me, cutting me off as she walks briskly over to the side of the bed. She kneels down for a moment before straightening back up with a makeup bag and a small purse. "It isn't needed, though. I'm not about to wait around and have my heart stomped on by Simon."

"So you think that Meliorn is the solution?" I demand. "Not to sound bitchy, but he's a jackass with his head so high in the sky that he won't ever actually see anyone other than himself."

"You don't know him," Izzy defends.

"And you do?" I ask, standing as I place my hands on my hips demandingly.

"I know Si," she says after a minute. "I don't know Meliorn, but maybe if I try and get to know him, Simon might just wake up and realize that I'm not going to wait around forever, and if he doesn't…then at least I do have a hot date."

* * *

**There it is! I hope you all enjoyed to the max! What do you think about Izzy right now? What should Simon do? Did you like the Jace/Clary moment(s)? There shall be more in the future! Keep the reviews coming in! They make my day, thought that I would let you all know that. I have already surpassed 300! How awesome are you all?! And the person that reviewed about Alec playing COD…I was waiting for someone to! I mean, does anyone else have a hard time seeing that?**

**Leave your thoughts on your way out! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**For the person that said that Alec was ooc, that's kind of what I was going for. All the characters are slightly OOC, but the thought of someone as quiet and reserved as Alec playing Call of Duty just makes me laugh for some reason. Oh, and anyone that can tell me the names of the games in this one I'll give you a shout out next chapter. First person to guess both, I'll let you get a say in what happens next.**

* * *

After Isabelle was gone, it was just Magnus, Alec, Jon, Jace and I. Naturally I am the only girl, drowning in a house full of idiot guys. I have half a mind to go to my room and draw, but since I know that I have a cover to keep as Jace's girlfriend, I have to stay downstairs. So naturally, I am curled up under a thin white blanket and have a pencil and my sketchpad in my hands. I am the only one on the loveseat at the moment as Jon and Jace are sprawled out on opposite sides of the sofa, and Magnus and Alec had pushed the coffee table out of the way again and made palates on the floor. All of them are now watching Jace play some strange game with a guy that was a pirate…the only thing that I'd gotten off it was that he killed a lot of people and sailed around on his boat a lot. I didn't see what was so awesome about it, but the guys are complimenting Jace on his skill.

Of course Jace was good at the game. He was good at everything. I roll my eyes at the thought and look back down at my paper, smiling slightly at the look of it as it came along. It was exactly what was going on in front of me. I had already captured Magnus' look of slight indifference, and Alec's look of interest, and am just finishing off Jon's look of epic excitement as Jace finishes killing a whole group of people in red coats that are on top of a roof. The only person left is Jace, which is the part that I've been dreading to draw. It isn't that I don't find him attractive and _want_ to draw him…it's just that I don't know if I can capture his looks on paper. He acted as though he was a gift from God himself because he looked as though he could actually be. I reign in that thought before it can get too far and look back down at my pad. How hard can it be?

Of course, drawing Jace had been the hardest. His body isn't too bad, I just have to worry about overemphasizing his large muscles, and, his hair is only slightly tricky, capturing the way that it only just brushes his shoulders was a bit annoying but manageable. What kills me the most is his face. His sharp features don't seem to want to be captured on paper, and the look of concentration that he has, with the slight crease in his eyebrows doesn't seem to fight right, because…because—

"You've got my nose wrong, Clary," his teasing voice comes from right beside my ear. I flinch and automatically remove my pencil before I can destroy my hard work. "It's too big."

I spin around and look at him. He's peering over my shoulder curiously, a surprised light in his eyes. "I had no idea you were this good."

"We're in the same art class," I reply, flushing from the compliment. "And it's not really all that good."

"It's amazing," he says. "And I know we're in the same art class. That doesn't mean that when I looked over at you I was looking at what you were drawing. I was looking at something much prettier."

I blush at what he is insinuating, wondering if he actually means what he was saying or not. I'm wondering if I am hoping that he means it or not. I turn around and see that the others are now playing another videogame completely and this time it's Magnus and Jon at the controls. Magnus is practically cackling as he plays a brunette woman and bashes what look to be zombies over the head with a shotgun.

"You get bored with the other game?" I question lightly, wanting to take the conversation down a path that didn't involve flirting that I am no longer sure is harmless.

He nods silently and looks at me with affection in his eyes that is so genuine that I know he is not faking it. I just don't know how deep that affection actually goes, and it is starting to worry me. His lips brush against my temple after a moment and he says, "May I sit beside you?"

"Of course," I reply, moving my legs as I make room for him. He walks from around the couch and sits down beside me.

He looks over at me and I am somewhere between thanking whoever is above me for the beautiful set of golden eyes that he has, and cursing the fact that he has them because they're so mesmerizing. "You know that you can use me as a footrest, right?" he questions. "I have no qualms with feet."

"Using people as footrests was a pretty big leap in a relationship. Actually using them as any form of an inanimate object is." I inform him smiling slightly, "I don't know if I'm prepared for that kind of commitment."

He snorts and replies, "How about a headrest? That's not too bad. I see you use Izzy as that all the time. I'd like to think we're close enough that I don't have to compete with a girl."

"A headrest's more acceptable," I reply, smiling slightly. "No signs of serious commitment there."

"Good," Jace replies, "I'd hate to scare you away."

"Have you met my brother?" I question as I shift around so I can lean against him. I offer him some of my blanket, which he accepts immediately. His arms are around me and I am pulled against him, sighing in content. He is so warm.

"Comfortable, Morgenstern?" he asks quietly in my ear.

I nod, closing my sketchbook, and set it on the ground beside me. I'll finish it tonight or tomorrow. I do something that I haven't done yet as I lean against him. I take one of my arms and wrap it around his middle, and snuggle closer to him as I watch Jon and Magnus try and navigate their way across a large courtyard filled with zombies. "You make a good pillow," I inform him. "Don't ruin it with your big mouth."

"No promises," he chuckles, as I feel a hand gliding across my back. It was so comfortable that I don't remember very much, but before I know it. My eyes are getting harder and harder to keep open. Finally I close them, fully intending on just blinking, and they stay shut.

* * *

I hear my alarm clock go off and groan as I turn over in the bed and slam my hand down forcefully on the stupid noisemaking piece of metal, hurting my hand in the process. I swear violently, making some not so nice insinuations about the clock's mother before I am finally awake enough to register that it's Monday and I have no idea when or how I even got into my bed. I look around my room, making sure that it is in fact my room, before standing up. The clock reads 7:00 as usual, and I have an hour to get ready and be in class.

I sit up and look around once again, as is morning routine, and then sit there as my brain attempts to wake up. Blinking harshly and wishing that the clock that woke me up would fall into the fiery depths of hell, I stand up after a moment, and look over at my nightstand almost hopefully. Of course the stupid thing's still there, and it is still giving me the time, which is now _7:05_, in annoying blinking red lights. I despise everything about that stupid clock.

I walk sluggishly to my closet and open the door as I look groggily inside. I pick out the first pair of pants and first shirt that I find, and grab my trusty black converses, which never steer me wrong. I walk out into the hallway and ignore my brain, which still is only repeating one word, _sssssssslllllllleeeeeeeppppppp._ I of course ignore that stupid nagging part of my brain and instead rely on muscle memory to lead me where I want to go.

I am not in the shower for very long, only about five minutes, but when I get out I am fully awake. As I towel dry my hair, much too lazy to use an actual hairdryer, I am wondering if anyone else in Hotel Psycho is up.

I get my answer not two seconds later when there is a sharp knock on the door. "Hurry it up, beauty queen!" Magnus says from the other side of the door. "I happen to have to get to work!"

"Well," I snap, "unless you'd like me to walk out of this bathroom more than a little indecent, you're going to have to wait!"

"Herondale'd like that," Magnus points out, and I am glad that I am all alone in the bathroom as I begin wrenching on different articles of clothes at top speed.

"Shut up Bane!" I hear another voice shout from down the hall. It is Jace, and I can hear something between a smile and an indignant frown in it. I smile in appreciation as I pull my last piece of clothing—my shirt—over my head. I don't even look in the mirror as I grab my towel and pajamas and open the door, coming face to face with an un-glittered Magnus, whose eyeliner seemed to have run last night, because he looks like a raccoon. I bite back a choke of laughter and push past him and make it back across the hall to my own room, where I grab my shoes and socks. After they're on my feet and I have my book bag on my shoulder, I feel almost human. I look down at my watch and see _7:30_ on my watch. I'm doing pretty well!

I make it into the living room, where I see all the guys with the exception of Magnus lounging around. "Did Izzy make it back last night?" I ask as I sit my bag down on the floor and take a seat on the couch in between Alec and Jon. Jace is occupying the chair, and looks as good as he does every day much to my disgust. He smirks over at me and says, "I can drive you to school today, if you want, Clare."

"That sounds good," I reply, a small smile on my face, "When are we going?"

Jace looks down at his wristwatch, and says, "We can go now, if you want."

Smirking I nod and lean over quickly to peck Jonathan on the cheek. He yells out in disgust and wipes off his face as I stand up. Alec and Jace are both roaring with laughter as I throw my book bag over my shoulder. "See you at lunch!" I call to him as I walk out the door, a chuckling Jace on my trail.

"That was the best face I've ever seen Jon make," he informs me once we are both inside of the car. "Well done."

"I take my job as his younger sister very seriously," I reply. "I thought that you knew that."

Jace is still laughing slightly when we make it to the main road. "So devious," he mutters shaking his head.

"Thought you liked devious girls," I say without thinking.

He smirks at me, and replies without missing a beat. "I do," he says. "A lot."

I smile back at him, flushing slightly, but not nearly as much as I normally would have been if he would have said that to me…something is clearly happening. "You like blonds, right?" he asks after a moment. I'm not looking at him, but I can see that he has a smile on his face, I can't tell if it is a smirk or not, but I refuse to actually turn and see.

"Yes," I reply, "I do go for blonds."

"If I didn't know better, Clary," Jace says as he begins accelerating as he gets from behind some slow person on a moped, "I'd say that you were flirting with me."

* * *

My mind is reeling as I sit down in my seat for first period, much too distracted to realize that I am actually there five minutes before the late bell sounds. I am the first person, but the silence does not last for long. People start walking in slowly, taking their seats all around me. I'm pretty sure that Jem Carstairs said hello at one point, but I my mind is really not on earth.

I openly flirted with Jace and no one else was around. A million thoughts are racing around inside of my head as I attempt to digest the no so new information.

Was he flattered by it?

Was he just being nice by flirting back?

Was I smooth enough?

Does this mean anything at all?

As you can see, I am a very conflicted person with little to no idea what the hell is going on in my life. Please bear with me as I go through the painful time.

I barely register the fact that Isabelle sits next to me, but when I do, I am brought out of my own little world and back down to earth. I turn to her immediately and demand, "What happened?"

That is when I actually took in her appearance. She looks tired, and completely unhappy with life. Her eyes are downcast, and if I'm not mistaken, I think I hear her sniffle slightly, though she isn't crying, I don't think her eyes are puffy. I can't tell though, because she won't look at me!

"Do I need to get the guys to go and kick Meliorn's ass?" I question. "Or do you want me to do it myself? I promise you I can. All I need is to borrow one of your high heels, and he won't sit right for a week."

She laughs slightly and looks up at me. Her eyes are slightly watery, and I can see a few spots were her eyeliner has run, and she's tried to wipe it off and mostly succeeded. "No," she whispered. "This wasn't Meliorn."

"Then what happened?" I ask worriedly. "Tell me whose ass I need to kick!" I whisper shout.

"S-Si-Simon!" she wails so loudly that the entire class hears her. I flinch at the noise and when Isabelle realizes that everyone is looking at her like she is a nut job, which she may or may not be, she gets out of her seat and rushes out of the room.

Of course, since I am her best friend, everyone then looks at me for an explanation that I honestly can't give. I simply look at Mr. Greymark, who is already looking at me, and ask, "Can I go and see if she's okay?"

He nods and as I get out of my seat, the spell of silence is broken. Muttering and whispers come at me from every direction. As I walk out of the door, I can hear him trying to call the class to attention, everyone is apparently curious about the sudden uproar…they are definitely alone.

I rush down the deserted hallway, straight toward the girls' bathroom, the only place with a mirror, which I know Izzy will be in front of trying to fix her makeup.

I push the door open slowly, already able to hear the sniffles before I even start making my way inside. I see Isabelle standing in front of the long mirror behind the sinks, clutching on to the counter as tightly as she could. Her pale knuckles were nearing the color of paper, and her face was starting to turn red from the strain of not crying. I walk forward slowly, not wanting to startle her, but she is unsurprised to see me. She turns around as soon as I take my first step inside, and gives me a pain-filled smile.

"Don't feel bad for me," she said her, voice was no more than a mumble. "I'm getting exactly what I deserve for being such a bitch."

I look at her uncomprehendingly, what had happened.

She seemed to understand my silent question. "I saw Simon this morning," she mumbled, pausing to hiccup before she went on. "He seemed to be having a great time with Kaelie Whitewillow, and certainly wasn't upset about me at all." I saw a tear starting to leak out of her eye as she said, "You should have seen them, Clary. He should have been holding me like that not that whore. He isn't supposed to kiss anyone other than me the way that they were kissing in the parking lot."

I had a mental image of Isabelle seeing them, and walking to class with her head held high despite her heart breaking. I close my eyes as I realize that this may be the largest mess I've ever had the displeasure of stepping into. "Come here," I say, opening my arms, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate in doing the same for me.

* * *

**Alright! Isabelle and Simon are in a world of trouble and hurt. Next chapter you'll see Simon's side of the story, and everything should be getting pretty darn interesting. Also, as much as you guys would prefer me not to, I am going to end up throwing in some problems for Clary and Jace in the near future, so watch out!**

**Down to business. I had someone tell me that they wanted longer chapters, which I'm completely cool with. I just have this one issue…I define long as anything over 7,000 words. Now I can make the chapters this long, but I won't be updating every day, though I don't update every day anyways. You get what I mean. Is there a specific length you'd like? Is it 8,000 words? 5,000 words? 3,000 words? It's just that you guys need to remember that I'm only in 1****st**** person and I've never really done a long chapter in that perspective. I can try though. Give me your thoughts about this and the overall chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

By the time that the bell rings for next period, Izzy is normal, untouchable Isabelle Lightwood. It may not be the most ideal circumstances for her and Simon to get together, but at the moment I am worried about her getting through the day. Whatever my friend did is taking a serious toll on her.

We both walk out of the bathroom at the same time and back into Mr. Graymark's class room. It is thankfully empty, and I walk to the back and grab my bag, Izzy right beside me. I look at Isabelle, who is standing straight up, and is clearly ready to get her day over with. We both part at the doorway, both of us going to different sides of the building. She is the assistant to one of the normal English professors and I have French. With Simon.

How wonderful.

I am quickly beginning to realize that my sarcastic thought process is not helping my mood at all today. I make it to the second floor with time to spare and hurriedly rush into the classroom. Part of me wants to hide into one of the corners and not show my face to him because I didn't want to hear about it, and the other part of me wants to confront him. Not even on Isabelle's behalf. Izzy was getting what she deserved, she was my friend, but I had to acknowledge that she was the one that started this. I felt betrayed though. Of all people for him to use, why does it have to be one of the people that torments me on a daily basis?

Part of me wants to believe that it is because she is pretty and he knows that Isabelle doesn't like her, but another part of me believes that he is just careless, and didn't even take into account what she did to me in the past. I don't consider myself the center of anyone's attention, but it's kind of wrong when your best friend is doing unspeakable things with the girl that has made your life hell for the past I don't even know how long.

Deciding that the best route is giving him the cold shoulder, but not outright avoiding him, I sit my things by my normal spot and slide into my desk. Not two seconds before the bell rings I see Simon walk into the class and look around. When he sees me, his face pales and his breath catches as he pauses in the middle of the walkway, just staring me down with fearful brown eyes.

Does anyone else find it funny that guys around here are afraid of a short redheaded girl?

Good, so I'm not the only one.

Of course, him stopping in the middle of the walkway causes a major traffic back up and none other than Sebastian Verlac collides into him. I wince as Simon stumbled forward and slams into the desk right beside me. Sebastian gasps and hurriedly grabs Simon by the arm as he pulls him upright. "Sorry, dude!" he exclaims, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"I wasn't either," Simon replies, "no big deal."

They are both silent as Simon sits down in the desk next to me and Sebastian takes his normal seat behind me. The rest of the class is already settled down, and everyone is waiting on Ms. Gray to begin. Simon looks over at me worriedly and says, "Hi, Clare."

"I'm surprised that you can talk," I say, shrugging. "I figured _Kaelie_ would have already have sucked one of your lips off." That probably came off more hostile that what I am aiming for, but I cannot help it. I am enraged, betrayed and not just a little pissed off.

"I get the feeling that I'm in trouble," he says sheepishly, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he looks at me.

"Not at all," I sneer. "Don't you know that I' m normally like this?"

Simon looks at me seriously and suddenly understanding dawns in his eyes. Finally, the idiot gets why I'm angry. "It's your time of the month?" he whispered so that no one else could hear him.

_Deep breaths, Clary, _I coach myself; _you cannot kill your best friend in an abrupt lapse of self-control._ Of course the side of me that wants to rip his head off wants to know exactly why I couldn't do this. _Who else would help you with your English homework?_ The angry part assures me that it would be a great chance for me to see Jace more often. Simon is backing away from me slowly now as I realize that there really is no incentive for not murdering him, and then it hits me. _Damn…witnesses._

"You're an idiot," I say with such surety that it makes him look at me with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know a thing about girls and you're a thoughtless friend."

"Clary," Simon says wearily, "unless you've got a crush on me that I've never found out about, I honestly have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

I scowl at Simon and look away, crossing my arms. "Of all people to go and try and make Izzy jealous with, you choose _Kaelie?"_ I demand.

"Who says I'm making her jealous?" Simon asks rhetorically. "Maybe I have started to take an interest in Kaelie as a person that Isabelle never bothered taking in me. Did you ever think of that?"

"You took an interest in a girl that openly drools over my boyfriend?" I demand.

"Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt?"

"No!"

"Why are you even angry? I didn't even do anything to you!"

"Yes, you did," I finally say. "You could have chosen anyone else, but you chose the girl that makes my life hell on a regular basis! I can't believe you would do that to me."

Before he can say another word, Madame Gray has already walked to the front center of the room. She begins to start shooting off different instructions, and Simon and I never get to finish our conversation.

* * *

I make it to the Chemistry classroom already tired and subconsciously wanting to be near Jace again. He is standing out in the hallway, talking to my brother. I know that the bell is extended in between second and third period so people could grab books from lockers, but still, Jon had to go all the way to English.

I catch the last part of what Jon says, "…ing at me, it was seriously freaking me out this morning!"

Jace snorts as I stop beside him, and it is a good thing that I do, because the snort turns into full-blown laughter as he clutches at his side with one arm and wraps his arm around my shoulders for support as he practically doubles over.

"Can I get in on a good joke?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jon says, glaring at Jace as he replies, "your boyfriend's a jackass." There's no real venom in his voice as he speaks, so I know that he isn't actually angry. Thank God, there was too much drama going around already. Without another word, Jon turns around and walks off, leaving Jace and I to walk inside.

"What was all that about?" I question, smiling as I realize that he isn't going to remove his arm from my shoulders.

"Jon has an admirer," he says, biting on his lip. I see his golden eyes tear up slightly as he tries to stop an onslaught of laughter from bubbling over. I don't get what's so funny about Jon having an admirer. He wasn't exactly unpopular around the school, especially with the female sex. I know personally, having to force my breakfast to stay down as I hear what a few of these girls think of my brother. I mentally shudder at the thought and then banish it from my mind as I begin to feel queasy. I seriously doubt that Jace would find me vomiting remotely attractive.

School could not end soon enough! I am so sick of being around people in general that I just want to go into my room and hide until I am feeling antisocial. I am thinking back to sixth period as I sit in the passenger seat of Jon's vehicle, leaning on my elbow as I contemplate exactly how awkward I felt. I didn't think that were proper words to describe how truly bad it was. Neither Simon or Izzy were prepared to give their seats up, because they were both sure that they were the ones wronged, so I was stuck in between two fuming friends that didn't know that the other was fuming…if that made any sense at all. All I know is that whatever point that they were trying to get across to each other was not made.

"I'm expecting to go through a mental breakdown within the next few days or so," I inform Jon in a serious voice as he begins driving like a bad out of hell down the interstate. "Possibly sooner."

"That time of the month?" Jon asks, his voice almost distracted.

I blink, and openly gap at him. "First off, no," I manage to say after a moment, "and secondly, I am not discussing my…my…."

"Feminine issues?" Jon suggested.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN!" I shriek. "Please stop talking, you dolt!"

My shouting startles him, and when he flinches, the car swerved slightly. We go halfway into the next lane, and almost sideswipe a very nice piece of fiberglass that would cost us more than I know how to comprehend.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Jon demands. "I just was messing with you!"

"Then stop trying to be funny, and try to drive!" I snap, placing a hand over my racing heart. Apparently my body does not appreciate near-death experiences. Who knew?

"_Trying_?" Jon demands, sounding truly scandalized. "I will have you know that a sense of humor like this only comes around once in a life time!"

"I can tell why," I grumble, crossing my arms.

"Lighten up, Clare," Jon says, nudging my shoulder with his hand. At least I think that he is nudging me, and then I look over and see that he is actually patting it awkwardly. Very awkwardly. Is my _brother_ trying to make me feel better? Oh no, Jon, _this_ only comes around once in a lifetime. "You going to tell me what's wrong?"

I look over at him and blink. "Who are you and what have you done with Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Jon rolls his eyes at me as we turn into our neighborhood. "Is it a crime for me to be worried about my sister?"

"In your rule book, it is," I reply.

"I've lost my rule book."

"I believe it; it's probably under the replica of Mount Everest that you've created out of socks."

"I'm starting to feel less sympathetic, Clarissa."

"There's the brother that I know and love," I coo, as I reach over and pinch his cheek just as he parks the car in our drive way. I jump out of the car before he can react and run into the house. Sometimes I forget the wonders of messing with brothers.

**Hey! I've been busy as I don't even know for the past few days, so the update came a bit late, but it's a pretty deep chapter, lol. I hope you all like the thickening plotline! Any suggestions? Lemme know! Oh, and does anyone have any idea about who Jon's admirer might be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**This Chapter is for firequeen8569! Happy birthday! Your present is a hug from Jace :). And the chapter…though I'd probably be more excited about Mr. Herondale knocking at your door.**

I sit in art class beside Jace, yet again. It's Friday, and I haven't spoken to Simon since French class on Monday. Just thinking about my best friend caused my heart to pang with jealousy. Jace makes it go away slightly, but it still feels as though someone has dug a crater into my heart. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I don't care. Kaelie has put me through too much hell for me to really care if I have an actual right to feel angry. I thought that we were closer than that. I figured that before Simon picked someone to make Izzy jealous, he might think about _everyone_. It didn't even have to be just me. Jace went out with Kaelie before, and I seriously doubt he wants to be near anyone that has any drama with her.

Said blond boy is sitting distractingly to my right as we both wait for the bell to ring. He has my hand in front of him on the table, playing with my fingers. I barely register his touch, though I am soothed by it subconsciously, until the tip of his index finger slides across my palm strangely. It tickles. I burst out in a small fit of giggles that carries way farther than I wanted it to in the still air of the classroom. I see a few people look back in our direction, and I flush before turning to look sharply at a wickedly smirking Jace. His eyes are glowing in mischief, and I find myself a bit nervous. "You never told me you were ticklish, Morgenstern."

"You never asked?" I say nervously, but it came out as more of a question. When exactly was I supposed to mention that I was ticklish?

"Don't sound so nervous," Jace says his smile positively wolfish now. "I would _never_ dream of taking advantage of this newfound weakness."

Does anyone else detect sarcasm?

Before I can call him on his obvious bluff, our teacher, Mrs. Fray walks inside. "Hello, class," she says, a bright smile on her face. Her reddish brown hair is cascading down her back as she moves toward her desk, I see her grab a pencil and quickly wrap her hair in a sloppy bun behind her head and stick the writing utensil through the thick locks, pinning it in place. "Since all of you have turned in your sketches, it's time for a new project!"

Unlike all of our other classes, no one groans at the mention of a new project. We all sit excitedly in our seats, waiting for her to tell us what to draw next. "This one is going to take some creativity," she said, "Everyone has two people to a table now that Clary and Jace seemed to have taken residence in our last table." Once again, more people turn around to look at us. I choose to look at Jace instead, and Jace smirks at all of them and waves. "So, what you are going to do is draw your partner, but not just a normal version of them. There has to be something else to the picture, representing either what stands out about them most to you, or what you like most about their personalities."

The murmuring starts almost immediately, and Jace and I look at one another. Jace smirks, and says, "This one might be hard for you; I'm the picture of perfection, Clare. I know it'll be hard to find something else to add or emphasize."

"What about your big head?" I question. "That seems like a really good idea."

"You've wounded me," Jace says seriously. "I've always thought of myself as a modest person."

I just look at him quietly, and Jace can't keep up the straight face any longer. He cracks a grin and snorts. "You've got me," he sighs. "I'm conceited, but it's not unfounded. What are you going to do, then?"

I simply shrug and reply, "I don't know. You'll find out when it's finished. What about you?"

Jace smirks at me again, and says, "I don't know," he twirls a lock of my hair around his finger, and says in almost a whisper, "Maybe I'll draw your hair in a wreath of flames."

"Why not make it a halo?" I question dryly.

"A halo would make you sound angelic," he replies, almost immediately.

"You trying to say I'm not angel material?" I challenge, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to anyone but me," he winks.

I flush, and look down at the clean sheet of paper in my sketchbook. It gives me an idea of what I might want to draw.

* * *

"What if I can't get your nose right?" I question Jace humorously as we walk out of the art room. His arm is around my shoulders, and I am leaning against his side comfortably. I don't mind this arrangement at all, especially when we get outside. He takes the brunt of the impact of the frigid winds, and keeps me completely warm. I don't know how it is possible to emit so much warmth, but he is the best person in the world because of it.

"I'm sure that you'll get my nose just fine," Jace chuckles.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'm sitting you down and we're going to stay face to face until you memorize what my nose looks like, and how large it is in proportion to my face," he replies.

"I might just get it wrong on purpose," I say with a laugh.

"You're not helping my ego when you talk like that," he says seriously. "I can feel it swelling by the minute."

"Oh dear," I say. "I shouldn't cause your ego to swell. I'm pretty sure that it's a crime in some places."

"Punishable by death," Jace says solemnly. "Can you imagine people walking around thinking that they even look nearly as good as I do? Take my cousin, Will for an example."

I snort. William Herondale was a very fine specimen indeed. With his black hair that contrasted deliciously against his blue eyes, he was someone that came second to only Jace in my eyes. "Will doesn't exactly look bad," I defend, since he isn't there to argue with his cousin about his looks.

"There's a difference between not looking bad," Jace says, "and looking like I do. Will has deluded himself into believing that he looks somewhere close to as good as I do, and that's just sad."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Sometimes too much conceitedness doesn't look good."

"I must be the exception to that rule," Jace replies cockily as we make it to his car. "Because I always look good."

I smirk as we make it to his Nissan, and as I am placing my things in his back seat, I say the one thing that will drive him insane. "Or so you think," I say as seriously as I can. "I mean, I've seen better."

I stand straight up and I see that he is still standing next to me. Before I can ask what he's doing, the back of his hand his against my forehead. "Jace?" I question worriedly.

"Shh," he says concernedly before he leans forward and pressed his lips against my forehead. The contact sends tingles through my body, but I don't show any reaction to it, choosing to simply stand still instead. "You don't have a fever, Clary; did you hit your head?"

"What makes you think I hit my head?" I demand.

"You're clearly delusional," he says seriously. "I mean, you just said that you've seen someone that looks better than me." He leans down so that our eyes are on the same level. "Do we need to take you to a doctor?"

I push on his chest weakly as I laugh, "Really, Jace?"

"What?" he asks me innocently, not letting me go. "I'm serious!"

I give him a look and he finally breaks out in a grin, "Fine! Tell me who you've seen that looks better than me."

"Why would I tell you that?" I question. "It'd bruise your ego so badly that I don't think it'd ever recover."

"Really?" Jace asks, and I can tell by the smirk on his face that he doesn't believe a word that I'm saying. I really need to learn how to lie. It would make my life so much easier.

"Really," I say, nodding my head, my eyes wide, and hopefully believable. "I mean, I'd never want to hurt you."

"It makes me wonder if he's better than me at everything," he says, his smile suddenly gone. His expression is a thoughtful one and I am unsure if it is truly thoughtful or if he is bluffing.

"What are you talking about?" I question, raising my eyebrows challengingly.

"You know," Jace says with a shrug. His hands, which are resting on my shoulders, glide smoothly down my arms and directly to my waist where they settle. I look at him, raising both eyebrows even further, "I kind of want to know if I'm a better hugger than him. Would you let me test this out on you?"

"I don't know," I say, "sounds pretty hazardous."

"It is," he replies seriously. "One embrace and you could fall in love with me."

"I've hugged you before, Jace," I reply, "I'm sure I can resist the temptation."

Jace smiles at me and his arms wrap around my waist tightly as he pulls me against his chest. I land there with a yelp. He doesn't stay upright for very long. He, instead, backs up and before I have time to really take in what's happening, his lips are smashed against mine. I am pretty sure that my heart is beating so sporadically that it should hurt, and that my blood is rushing through my body so quickly that I should be dizzy. Of course I don't really have any idea what I feel, other than absolute bliss, because my mind is no longer in my body. Jace has taken me somewhere in the clouds, and I am unsure of when I will actually touch back down. I don't care when I do, because if I am being honest with myself. I never want to see earth again. I like…no I love the feeling of his arms wrapped so tightly around me that I can't breathe and the feeling of his lips moving against mine so gently that it's practically teasing.

When he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine, I realize that my hands hadn't made it past his chest. Then again, I am so paralyzed by the warmth that was coursing through me that I am surprised that my arms had moved that much at all. I am breathing heavily as I looked into his bottomless golden pits, and find myself unable to resist returning the smile that he is giving me. I move my hands to cup his face before I can talk myself out of it, and bring his head back toward me. I want this, and I was done telling myself otherwise. He made me feel better and I'm not going to deny myself that opportunity.

His eyes widen fractionally, before they flutter shut again and his smile widens. He mutters something against my lips that I can't understand, but I don't really care. He is making me go insane by just the small brushes of his lips, against mine.

"Jace," I breathe when I finally let his face go.

He just smiles at me as though he knows what I am trying to say. I don't even know. "We need to get you home," he says quietly, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear gently. "Otherwise, your brother's going to kill me."

We make it to my house in good time. He opens my door, and offers me his hand, normally, I would have insisted that I am perfectly capable of getting out of a car by myself, but at the moment, I am eager for the opportunity to touch him, so I grab his proffered hand and he pulls me out gently. Before I can even suggest that he let me carry my bag, he is already opening the back door and shouldering it. He smirks at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I reach my hand up and intertwine my fingers with the ones that are resting on my upper arm. He squeezes me fractionally tighter and I burrow into him slightly more snugly as we approach the door.

Jace opened it for me and we both walked in at once. I frown as I notice a head of blond hair sitting lowly on the loveseat. Jonathan was out with his new fling, Camille Somethingoranother, so unless the date had went badly, he shouldn't be home.

Jon turned around to look at us, and with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I realize that it isn't Jonathan at all…it's my dad.

"Clarissa," he says, his smile faltering as he sees Jace's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "What's going on?"

* * *

**Alright! So, now it's time for the parents to find out! Who do you think is going to say what? And how hilarious should Valentine's reaction be to this entire thing? Oh, and two people so far have gotten Jon's admirer correct so far!**

**Once again, happy birthday, firequeen8569! I hope you enjoyed the chapter…I made it extra Clacey because I couldn't really make it extra lengthy. I hope the trade was a good one.**

**YesIWriteForFun, that was a typo, thanks for pointing it out. I'll fix it soon, if I don't forget lol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy 20th chapter!**

* * *

Part of me wants to embrace my sad cowardly side and tell my father that I hurt myself and that he is helping me walk to my room. Valentine Morgenstern, as smart and scary as he could be, was too trusting for his own good. This means that he would have believed me with absolutely no problem. As I was about to explain this perfectly good lie to him that my mother would have seen straight through had she been home, the words got caught in my throat. I look back up at my blonde companion for a moment before I looked back over at my father and said instead, "Can't a girl walk inside with her boyfriend?"

That sounded casual, right? I'm so casual right now that even my racing heart and shaky limbs are taking a rest. Who am I kidding? It sounded defensive and stupid, and I am such a nervous wreck right now that I am sure that Jace is going to drop me where I stand and take off in his car just to get away from my idiocy. He hasn't moved yet though, so I am thinking that either my thought process was just a bit over dramatic, or he is paralyzed by my stupidity.

"Your boyfriend?" my dad asks before I can think on this anymore.

"Yes, sir," Jace says, his manners are flawlessly smooth, and I fight back a grin at the thought. "I'm sorry that I haven't told you before, I was trying to find the right time to tell you guys the great news, but you and Jocelyn are both always gone when I come over and try to talk."

"You're here with Clary when there isn't any adult supervision?" Valentine asks, his voice sounding strangled by the new revelation.

"Not like you'd think!" Jace says, pulling his arm away from me quickly as he held up both of his hands in an attempt to placate him for a moment. "Jon was here too—"

"You're going out with my son and my daughter?" Valentine cries his dark eyes widening. The fact that someone is even having this thought is making me nauseous. The situation is quickly spiraling out of control, and I know that if I don't try and help it could end up being much worse than either Jace or I could have imagined.

"Dad!" I snap, "Jace is one hundred percent straight, and so is Jon. You're confusing them with Alec and Magnus, first off. Secondly, I am not about to share any guy that I date with anyone, let alone my brother. Finally, what Jace was trying to say is that Jonathan was in the house with us while he was here. We were never in a room alone, and Jon would hardly allow that to happen with how protective he is!"

We all stand in silence for a few seconds as my half truth sinks into my father's brain. I can tell that Jace is waiting on bated breath for the verdict, just like me.

"Yes," my father says after a moment. He nods his head and gives me an apologetic smile before turning to Jace, the look in his eyes hardening slightly. "That does make more sense."

"Anything else, dad?" I question exasperatedly, unsure of how much more family I can take for today, and I know that I have to deal with Jon and my mother when they both make it home.

"Yes, actually," Valentine says, nodding with a solemn look on his face, as though he is apologizing to me for whatever is about to shoot out of his mouth next. He looks at Jace and says simply, "hurt her and I will squish you like a bug."

I hear Jace gulp audibly from my side and he says, "Yes sir," his voice is a slightly higher pitch than I am used to.

"Dad!" I snap, my face flushing as I grab Jace's wrist and pull him back outside. As soon as the cold air hits us again, I pull the door shut behind us and look back up at Jace. "I am so sorry."

Jace looks at me with wide eyes, but other than that he looks unperturbed by my father's threat. "It's no big deal," he replies, "he actually handled it very well."

"He called you gay, and I saw that his expression was edging toward the psychotic murdering expression that I see on Jonathan sometimes."

"He called me _bisexual," _Jace corrects me as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and starts leading me away from the door and toward the side of my house. "There's a difference, Clary, and I hardly consider that an insult. Look at Magnus, he has killer fashion skills. As for that maniac look in his eyes," Jace shrugs, "I'll admit that the thought of him going completely crazy is slightly disturbing to me."

"It should be," I mutter, shaking my head. "My family's crazy."

"I've known you for how long?" Jace snorts. "I'm aware of how crazy your family is."

"You're the honorary member," I inform him, smiling slightly. "It means that you're as crazy as we are."

"That's a relief," Jace sighed dramatically as he drops his arm. We are in the back yard, and not very far from the patio area that wouldn't necessarily protect me from the wind, but it did offer some very comfortable wicker chairs. He moves so that he is walking in front of me and turns around so that he is facing me again and walking backward. "You said _we._ My girl has to be as crazy as I am."

"Your girl?" I question. "I didn't know that I was your girl."

He gives me a sweet smile as he stops walking backward and takes a step forward. "_Pretend girl_ is a bit of a mouthful," he informs me as he wraps his arms around my waist smoothly. "I figured that we could shorten the phrase."

"I like it," I admit. "So you're my _boyfriend?_" I ask emphasizing the last word as my heart started pounding.

"How could I say no to that smile?" he asked, looking at me with his signature smirk. He leans down and captures my lips again. It is so gentle and blissfully light that I almost melt in his arms. That is the gushiest thought _ever._ _Focus, Clary_, I chide myself, _a hot guy is kissing you!_

Sadly, as I pull myself back into the kiss it ends. "I figured we'd seal the deal," he mutters, taking my hand and pulling me toward the patio.

* * *

I am on cloud nine as I help my mother with supper. Jace is staying over for our famous spaghetti night, and I am surprised by the fact that my father has not immediately told my mother the news. Normally when something traumatic happens to him, he practically runs to her. Poor guy.

He is simply sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, something I've never seen him do, and shooting me glances as I flit around the kitchen, handing my mother the spices, vegetables, and cooking utensils that he requires. I am suddenly wondering where Jace is. I haven't seen him since he and Jon had disappeared into Jon's room maybe an hour before, and I want him with me so we can face my father's uncomfortable staring together.

He is so loyal.

"Valentine, dear," my mother says, not even looking away from the pot of boiling noodles, "are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

I look over at my father with wide eyes, wondering what he's going to say. "I don't know what you mean, dear," my father says, his voice so obviously nervous that I have to fight back a roll of my eyes. How can someone be so bad at lying?

"Yes you do," my mom sighs, finally turning around. She is looking at my father with concern, and I figure that it is because he hasn't made a comment about how amazing it smells around the house yet. My dad looks at me with wide eyes, and my mother immediately looks at me, "Clary, do you know what's bothering him?"

_Yes_. "Something's bothering dad?" I question, my voice coming out just as strangled as my father's had only seconds earlier.

"Honestly," Jocelyn says, rolling her eyes, "Can you two please work on your lying skills? It's a little insulting."

"I am an excellent liar!" I exclaimed, feeling seriously hurt. How could she compare me to my father?

"That is a lie, Clare," Jace's voice came from a few feet beside me.

I cross my arms over my chest, refusing to even acknowledge the insult. Then I feel his lips against my cheek quickly before he moves past me to the fridge. I look over at my mother and see her looking at me with wide eyes. I stare back, wondering what's going on underneath that mane of red hair. Hopefully nothing terrible. Then she starts jumping up and down and shouting, "Yes! In your face, Maryse!"

I hear the sound of glass clattering against tiled floor, and my shocked spell is broken and I am able to look away from my manic mother, who has thankfully stopped dancing. Jace is standing in front of the fridge, looking at my mother in blatant shock. He had just dropped an empty glass, which he had most likely been using to get a drink.

"Mom," I say worriedly as I take a step back from her. At the moment I'm not sure that my father could protect me if my mother decided to go crazy, so I inch toward Jace instead, though I am unsure if he would be able to do anything either, "Are you okay?"

She looks at me with a wide grin and says, "Maryse owes me fifty dollars," simply. Her eyes flickered from me to behind me almost constantly, telling me that she was looking at Jace too. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten closer to him…that just made both of her apparent targets in the same area.

"Why does Maryse owe you money?" Jace asks, his voice is strangled with disbelief. I jump slightly as I feel his upper arm brush against my shoulder.

Jocelyn looks between Jace and I again before saying, "You two! We've had a bet to see how long it would be before you finally started dating!"

I look at him, my mouth gaping open. "You used us as a bet?" I question, trying to calculate exactly how many ways what she did was morally wrong.

"She sure did," Valentine said, his voice gone back to normal. "This is why I should be the favorite parent."

"Says the man that tried to tell me that Jon wasn't your son because he didn't have the proper shade of blond hair when he was younger!" Jocelyn scoffs, rolling her eyes.

I look at my parents, gaping in pure disbelief. "I can't believe this. You're both terrible!"

"What?" Valentine defends, "it's not my fault that his hair was always too dirty to be a distinguishable shade of white-blond!"

I just shake my head and walk toward the living room where Jon is sitting, not even paying attention to our argument, much to interesting in his cell phone.

"I'm taking this as your date went well," I inform him as I sit on the couch beside him.

"It did," he replies. "I think I might really like her." He looks up at me with a smile. "I'm actually excited about seeing her tomorrow."

"You're going out again?" I question, raising my eyebrows.

Jon rolls his eyes, "Jace isn't the only one that can grow up, you know."

"I had complete faith in you," I assure him with a smile. "I feel like a proud parent."

Jon rolls his eyes at me, and I look away from him, curious about where Jace is. I see him sitting down at the table with my dad. His face is slowly beginning to turn whiter than my father's hair, and I am officially concerned. I have a feeling that I know what my dad is talking to him about, and then it hits me that he let me endure the awkward staring for who knows how long. He deserved this.

I turn back around and grab my own phone, looking at it for the first time since this morning. I see that I have one text message from about two hours ago. As soon as I look at it, I immediately want to turn my phone off and not answer.

**Simon: we need to talk, Clare. Can I come over tomorrow?**

I look down at the phone, not really wanting to reply when I am still so angry at him. Even my elation at Jace having to endure 'the talk' with my dad isn't making me feel any better. I inhale deeply and close my eyes for a moment. I'm sick of not having my best friend. I am still completely pissed off at him, but I also know that I want him back, so I am going to have to hear him out.

I sigh quietly and text him back.

**Me: I guess so.**

He texts back immediately, making me smile faintly.

**Simon: Good. I was worried that you were going to say no! I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning.**

I look down at my lap for a moment, but swallow my anxiety immediately. I wasn't about to let my worries about Simon overshadow my elation. I turn back around and look at a slightly green Jace. He was my Golden Boy now, and I wasn't about to let him go anytime soon.

**Hello, peoples! Happy early birthday to Nikita Jackson's friend, who I don't know the name of, lol. Hope you enjoyed your hug from Jace and the chapter. Personally, I want a hug from Four from Divergent for mine, but whatever :). So, as you can imagine, there is going to be a few issues for a newly instated couple, and Simon and Isabelle are up next, right? Well Simon is going to be in the next chapter, anyway. I hope you liked it! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, you all seemed to be really confused about this, but Jace and Clary are together…for now MUWHAHAHAHA ;).**

* * *

I wake up to a loud knocking sound on my door the next morning. I groan lowly and blatantly refuse to open my eyes. If I wait long enough, whoever is trying to intrude on my much needed rest might just go away. I subconsciously hold my breath as I wait, hearing only silence. Maybe whoever it is left….

_Knock, knock, knock._

I sigh as I finally open my eyes. The sun is barely shining into my room despite the fact that my curtains are open on my window. Clearly, whoever it was had lost their mind because no sane person was actually awake when the sun was rising on a Saturday!

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I know you're awake, Clary," Simon's voice permeates through the door. "I can hear your early morning grunts."

I scowl at the insult and the fact that he's the one that's waking me up. Why is _Simon_ here so early? I blink, my eyes widening, and my sleepiness immediately diminishing as I remember our short exchange of texts the day before. I abruptly roll of the bed and land on the floor feet first, much to my surprise. "Coming!" I call.

I don't bother even looking in a mirror before I open the door to admit my oldest friend. He is leaning in the doorway, trying and failing to look calm. "I didn't think you were going to get up," he informs me.

"I wasn't," I grumble before turning around and walking back to my bed. "This is a dangerous time for us to talk, Lewis."

"Yeah," Simon sighs, "well, I figured that talking to you would be a practice trial."

"Practice trial?" I question as I sit back down on my bed, pulling my duvet around my shoulders and looking up at him curiously.

He grins at me sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah, a practice trial before I work up the nerve to go and talk to Isabelle."

"That's a good idea," I compliment, "Though I would advise you that telling someone that their apology is practice for you apologizing to someone else is a bit wrong."

"Yeah," he said nodding, "I'll remember that. Sometimes being blunt isn't a good idea."

I can tell he's distracted, and I'm finding it harder and harder to be angry with him. "I agree," I say before looking at him expectantly.

"Right," he says, shaking his head. "I was being a douche bag Monday, I wasn't being considerate to anyone but myself, and if I'm being honest, kissing Kaelie was about the worst experience of my life. She tried to rip my hair out of my scalp."

"Leave that detailed part out when you're talking to Izzy," I suggest. "Just tell her that it was bad."

He nods, "Thanks, anyways. I miss you so much, and I need your guidance for all of my petty girl problems, and I really want you back as my best anime friend." He looks at me hopefully, and I bite my lip as I pretend to consider what he said.

"I might have to get you to fill out a contract," I say after a moment. "I mean, I need to ensure that we don't stop being best anime friends ever again."

He smirks slightly as he nods. "Of course, we can take it to a lawyer after you write it, and make sure that there're no loopholes in it."

I roll my eyes and open up my blanket enough to show him my open arms. He smiles in relief as he walks forward and we both pull each other into hugs.

* * *

"Alright," I coach Simon as we walk to the car with Jon flanking my other side, smirking at him, "remember, when you're talking to Isabelle, she isn't exactly your greatest fan right now, though it is equally her fault. Don't put your foot in your mouth."

"Do I ever put my foot in my mouth?" Simon scoffs with a wave of his hand.

"Yes," Jon and I answer immediately. Both of us burst out in small fits of laughter as we slide into the front seat of Jon's car. Simon gets into the back, muttering under his breath so lowly that I can barely tell that he's making a sound.

I turn around and grin at him, still smiling slightly. "Don't worry too much about it, Simon. Isabelle probably wants to forgive you so you both can go back to that awkward form of flirting that you were in before."

"You mean like you and Jace before you went out?" Simon shot back.

"He has a point," Jon says in a singsong voice as we smoothly roll out of the driveway. "You both were so _annoying_ before and now you're—"

"Still annoying?" Simon finishes for him, "Except for now we can tease you about it without you both getting all defensive."

It's now my turn to mutter lowly, but at the thought of Jace makes me smile slightly and I can't really say I feel too indignant about the comment.

I pull my phone out and press Jace's name on my message list. He's the first one there since we'd texted each other good night before I'd fallen asleep around two o'clock this morning. I smile at the thought before I begin typing. After I press the send button, I look back over it to make sure that it has everything that I wanted to say.

**Me: Good morning Jaciepoo!**

I smirk at this; he really is such a sucky morning person that it probably should be illegal.

**We're about to start heading over now, are Alec and Magnus around by any chance?**

He only takes a few moments to answer back, much to my surprise

**Jace: Good morning, Clary-Berry! I am so rolling my eyes about this right now lol. And Jaciepoo? Really?** **Aside from your questionable pet name choices, I can't wait to see you. And yea, they're in the game room, sitting right beside me…I think they just finished a make out session before I came in, which admittedly makes me slightly nauseous.**

I snort at his answer and reply right away, not even looking up as Jon slams on the breaks, cursing violently at the driver in front of us. Of course, it is Jon's fault, after all. If he wasn't so lead-footed, we wouldn't be having this problem.

**Me: Fine, if you don't want to be called Jaciepoo, then what?**

**Jace: Your Royal Handsomeness.**

**Me: No**

**Jace: I think it's a good name. It describes me perfectly.**

**Me: How about Arrogant Ass?**

**Jace: You wound me Clary-Berry!**

**Me: Don't call me Clary-Berry, Jaciepoo!**

**Jace: Don't call me Jaciepoo, Clary-Berry!**

**Me: You have the maturity of a three year old!**

**Jace: Normally you'd say something much younger, so I'm taking this as a compliment due to the step up in our relationship.**

**Me: It wasn't meant as a compliment.**

**Jace: Fine, then. What would you preferred to be called?**

**Me: Clary has a nice ring to it.**

**Jace: Too plain. I need some kind of pet name for you!**

**Me: What do you need a pet name for? They're weird.**

**Jace: Just give me one, woman!**

I pause for a moment and look at the phone. He was so impatient at times. I roll my eyes and ignore the obvious attitude in the text and type:

**Me: Your Royal Highness has a good ring to it.**

**Jace: No.**

**Me: Why?**

**Jace: Because I already have one for you, I was just trying to see what you would type.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Jace: You'll see.**

**Me: Jerk.**

**Jace: You love me anyway.**

**Me: Whatever puts you to sleep at night.**

We text back and forth playfully until we reach the Lightwood's house. Now their home isn't just a normal house that a family could live in comfortably. It is a house that someone could get lost in for days until they die of dehydration.

Yes I have had nightmares about it before, don't judge me! Their yard is maybe five acres of finely manicured grass…well it would be if it were alive. Now, as we drive down the winding driveway, all there is to see is dead, crunchy grass that will no doubt have a nice layer of frost on it. Go future slip and slide.

That was sarcasm, if you were unaware.

I quickly text Jace that we have arrived as soon as Jon pulls into the back yard and parks in front of the carport. He turns off the car and by default the wondrous heat, just as I press the send button. I open the passenger door, and the warmth that my body has managed to soak up from the car and my jacket combined is instantaneously sucked away. I exhale slowly as I realize that this is only the twentieth of November. Thanksgiving hasn't even come let alone the Christmas holidays. Winter wasn't here yet, and I was already freezing. This was going to be a long year.

I hear the sound of a door slamming and see that Jace, Alec, and Magnus are all standing on the back porch. They are all sporting warm-looking leather jackets, zipped all the way up. Magnus', of course, has a bedazzled collar, and pockets. Jace looks at me with a smile and I grin back as I feel myself slip out of the seat and on to the grass, which collapsed under my feet with a crisp crunch. I can see my breath as I exhale, and it reminds me of exactly how cold I am.

He has his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walks down the stairs leisurely. "You look like you're about to turn into a red Popsicle," he observes. He makes it to me quickly, and I don't answer him, deciding to simply grab the back of his neck and wrench him down toward me. I am genuinely cold, and I know that Jace is warm, and he is _not _about to be greedy with body heat. His lips cover mine, and he makes a noise of shock at the back of his throat. I smirk at the thought of catching him off guard, but sigh as blissful warmth courses through me. I let him go, only to wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his chest. "You're warm, Herondale."

He is silent for a moment, slowly placing his arms around me. I imagine that he is looking at the others, but I really don't care. "Um…" he trails off, clearly rendered speechless.

"Clary certainly has a way with people," Magnus chuckles from somewhere to my right.

I hear the sound of a door opening and closing again. I push myself from Jace just enough to peer around. Isabelle walks out of the house, her eyes are widened curiously at first, but as soon as she sees Simon, her face morphs into a hostile frown. Sorry bro.

I settle my head back on Jace's chest, shivering slightly because of the cold on the leather. "That's a cue," I mutter to him too quietly for anyone else to hear. "Ditch Izzy and Simon. Now."

"Agreed," Jace whispers.

"Mags," Jace says, releasing me to turn and face his sparkling friend. "You remember that really nice trail that I told you about a few weeks ago?"

"The one in the forest all the way back there?" Magnus asks, pointing toward the dense group of trees a couple of acres away from us.

Jace nods enthusiastically, "Yeah, that one! You should take Alec back there, it's really nice, and no one will walk in on one of your…sessions. Besides, he hasn't been back there in ages."

"I just walked through there last week," Alec interjects.

Magnus studies Jace for another moment before he grabs Alec's hand and begins hurriedly dragging him away from the house. "Let's go, darling," he said. "We didn't get to finish what we started an hour ago!"

I laugh lightly at Magnus' silliness before looking back over to Jace. His handsome face has turned a very interesting shade of green and I am curious as to how close he is to losing his breakfast…that is assuming that he has eaten. He shudders after a moment and looks down at me, his color returning to its normal golden hue. "Jon has a date, doesn't he?" Jace questions, raising an eyebrow inquisitively at my brother.

"Damn!" Jon cries in panic as he rushes toward the driver's seat of his crappy Honda again. "Thanks, man!" Before Jace can reply, Jon has already started the car, and turned around, speeding out of the driveway.

I blink at the suddenness. Now, we only had to get rid of us! I look quickly in between Isabelle and Simon and see that Izzy hasn't moved from her spot on the porch, where she is subtly shooting daggers at Simon, who is just standing in the grass looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Let's go, Morgenstern," Jace sighs, grabbing my hand, pulling me along the cement driveway, toward the front yard. "We need to have a serious discussion about your choice of pet names."

* * *

***Gasp* It's been four days since I've updated! Don't throw torches at me, please! I've been incredibly busy, and I've been trying to wrap my head around what is going to happen in the future of this fic. No, it is not going to go on forever, and yes, it is most likely going to be coming to a close within the next ten chapters or so. *Sob* I'm actually very sad about this, if I'm being truthful. I've enjoyed writing this, and the thought of ending it kind of hurts.**

**Any ideas? How did you like it? And does anyone think that they have a good idea for a teasing remark for a pet name, or a good one that Jace might start tormenting her with a lot. Maybe one that she might torment him with? Does anyone know what he's going to tell her that he pet name is?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**ThalicoAndJasperRock:**_** thanks for the suggestion!**

_**geekyblueeyes:**_** lol you made me feel like a drug supplier. But here's your fix of the story!**

_**FourtrisandClace:**_** I have a couple of ideas floating around in my head, so you never know! **

_**Guest:**_** here is your update!**

_**Skyblue:**_** thanks for the suggestions!**

_**Guest:**_** I'm sorry, but I'm not one for writing sex scenes.**

_**Guest:**_** Thanks for the ideas for nicknames. They're awesome!**

_**TMIFreakk:**_** It makes me sad too, trust me :( thanks for the idea!**

_**Fictionalfangirl:**_** thanks!**

_**brightdarknessx:**_** I wish I could, but sadly it will soon be drawing to a close. You never know though, I could have a new story up my sleeve! ;)**

_**Guest:**_** four days is probably going to be a record for me soon enough lol**

_**dauntlessfiregirl:**_** thanks!**

_**Guest**_**: I haven't really put Luke in this one. There wasn't a spot for him. Sorry.**

_**VolturiRavenWitc**_**: that's a good one! Thanks for the explanation!**

_**Marlene15:**_** thanks for the idea!**

_**Daire123:**_** no one thinks it's a fake relationship anymore. So no worries there!**

_**fanfic-addict17:**_** thanks for the idea! I changed it to little red riding hood, but it was yours that gave me it!**

_**TheMortalInstrumentNerdXx**_**: when I read your review, I actually laughed aloud, and had my grandmother look at me like I was strange. Utter genius!**

_**cfire27:**_** sorry this wasn't as fast as I thought it would be.**

_**lolita is fandom crazy:**_** the bright side...I updated!**

_**Nikita Jackson**_**: you're so sweet! And you're correct as well! That is his nickname for her, congratulations!**

_**VMars lover**_**: this is your daily(ish) dose of the story!**

_**nofar123:**_** it's okay! And I'm sad too!**

_**livtheravenclaw:**_** thanks for the suggestions!**

_**LOVERGIRL:**_** close, but lots of people call her that.**

_**monkeygirl1425:**_** thanks!**

_**reemarie36:**_** thanks!**

_**Guest:**_** thanks!**

_**firequeen8569:**_** loved them all but ducky is just GOLDEN!**

_**xMizzxBx:**_** thanks! And doesn't she always make work?**

_**Luvmortalinstruments:**_** very inventive with weapons lol. This wasn't exactly 'tomorrow' but it's here!**

_**Cherish Eaton:**_** best ideas ever! And they are together no questions about it.**

_**lindsayhonaker**_**: I'm glad you feel that way.**

* * *

"We aren't actually discussing pet names, are we?" I scoff as Jace drags me along. We are past the side of the house and have made it to the front yard.

"You do need an intervention," he replies as he allows me to stop. "So why wouldn't we?"

"We have some serious eavesdropping to do," I inform him impatiently. When he gives me a blank stare, I point to the back yard again, and Jace grimaces.

"Why would you want to watch _that?"_ he questions. "We could talk about how you need to call me something a lot more manly than Jaciepoo."

"Fine then, I'll call you Goldilocks," I snap. "We have something to do right now."

"I'm hurt, Clary," Jace says. "My hair is a lot prettier than Goldilocks."

"Blondie?" I suggest, as I refrain from hitting either his face or mine, I'm not sure which.

"Meh," Jace replies with a shrug. "Not that good."

"Rapunzel," I suggest, raising my eyebrow.

Jace rolls his eyes. "If you call me any of those, I swear I'll call you Little Red Riding Hood." I scrunch up my nose at the thought.

"Really?" I insult. "Is that the best you can do?"

"What?" he defends, "I like it!"

"Well I don't!" I snap.

"Cherry Pie?"

"I will call you Banana Split!"

"Carousel Carrot?"

I blink at this one. "What?"

"It's a good name," he defended. "Why not?"

"It's weird!" I complain. "_You're weird!_ Can we please argue about this later…after Simon and Isabelle officially become a couple!"

"Rat-face has no chance," Jace says with a dismissive wave of his hand. I look at him questioningly, and he just shrugs. "What? I think that our conversation is much more important than being nosy!"

"Fine, then," I snap. "Why the hell would you want to call me Carousel Carrot?"

"Well firstly, _Carrot_ is for the color of your hair, of course, and because depending on the way that you cook a carrot, it changes flavor, and you happen to be very unpredictable" he reaches his hand out and twirls a strand of it around his index finger, and gives it a gentle tug. He doesn't release my hair as he murmurs, "a carousel goes around and around, never ending, just like the way that I feel about you."

I blink at the unexpected deepness as I jump at him, flinging my arms around him and pulling his lips abruptly to mine. He yelps slightly at the unexpectedness, but chuckles afterwards, holding me against him as he kisses me softly. I pull away quickly, my cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"Told you that you were unpredictable," he murmurs to me with a smile.

I look down, still slightly mortified as I mumble, "It's your fault. You shouldn't say sweet things like that if you don't want me to do that."

"In that case," he says just a softly, "I need to start saying sweet things to you more often."

"Next time," I say, "try a more normal name, though. That was still weird."

"Agreed," he says with a smirk. "I tried though."

"Want to try again?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Is my prize another kiss?" he questions in return.

"Depends on whether or not your answer is as good," I inform him with my arms crossed, secretly hoping that I do like his reply.

"Clare Bear?"

"Sure thing, Jacie," I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He snorts and taps his chin as he tries to think of better ones. "My Emerald?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "You know, because your eyes is that really pretty green color," his tone makes it sound as though he was sharing common knowledge, which earned him another kiss, though this one was a bit less brief than the last. When I finally release his mouth from my own, he just looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that told me that he was enjoying this a lot more than he should.

"How about I just give you the one that I'm going to call you regardless of whether or not you like it?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at me with the same raised eyebrow, though his smirk changed into something softer.

"What is it?" I ask suspiciously.

"Angel," he said. "What you said yesterday about a halo, and you being angelic…well you are to me, and I was serious about that."

I smile at him as I walk to him slowly and wrap my arms around his neck. "You're so sensitive sometimes," I murmur to him as he leans down. Our noses are brushing when he stops, and I'm pretty sure that my breath takes a pause as well. "How are you so sweet when you're my brother's best friend?"

Jace breathes out a laugh and shakes his head slightly, causing the tips of our noses to brush together lightly as we look into each other's eyes. "You bring it out in me," he says quietly, raising an eyebrow in a maddeningly perfect arch. "I don't know what you do."

I lean forward and close the remaining distance between us. As soon as his lips are against mine, I sigh and relax as though a heavy weight has been taken from my shoulders. His arms wrap around my middle, folding me into his chest, a gesture that I warmly invite as his lips move softly against mine. I'm smiling as much as he is as I kiss him, relishing the way that nothing is hurried and everything around me seems to have slowed down, including my heartbeat.

When he pulls away and looks at me with those eyes of his, I feel my throat close up slightly as I try and grapple for something to say that will break the spell that we're under. "I think I'm going to call you my little ducky," I inform him, hoping for a laugh or one of his many goofy grins. Instead, all he does is shudder.

"It isn't that bad," I protest.

"I _hate_ ducks," he mutters to me. "They're vicious, hideous, vile creatures."

"You're making them sound like the girls at our school," I inform him dryly earning a snort.

"No, they're infinitely worse," he says, his voice completely serious. This is what throws me off…is Jace actually serious? He shudders again at the thought of them before he seems to realize that I'm looking at him strangely. "What?"

"You're joking, right?" I questioned, trying to keep the smile off of my face and out of my voice.

He looks at me with wide golden eyes, and says, "I may joke about a lot of things, but I will not joke about ducks."

I run a hand through his hair, and his eyes close, much to my satisfaction. "This is priceless," I conclude. "Jace Herondale, football player, and player of women…afraid of ducks."

"_Ex-_player of women, Clarissa," he says, "remember that, and I am not _afraid_ of the stupid, carnivorous, yellow beasts. I'm simply not fond of being around them because they make me slightly nervous."

Part of me wants to ask about the carnivorous comment, but the rest of me is unable to because I know if I open my mouth the only thing that is going to come out is a fit of giggles. My boyfriend is afraid of ducks. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. A peal of laughter escapes my throat as I breakdown, my head leaning forward into his chest as I start shaking. "You're afraid of _ducks_?" I question, my chest heaving slightly. I probably don't look very attractive at the moment, but I can't help it. "They have to be one of the cutest things in the world, and you're terrified of them!"

"This is serious, Clary!" he protests, sounding mildly hurt. The tone of his voice sobers him up slightly. I straighten up immediately and look at him in the eyes. He is frowning at me slightly, and I sigh, as I lean forward and brush my lips against his in an apology. He seems to accept it rather easily, letting me know that he wasn't really all _that_ hurt. He smirks slightly as he holds me close. "Thank you for giving me that piece of emotional damage."

I open my mouth, suddenly feeling like a bit of a bitch, when Jace rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Joking, Angel, don't worry. I'm not upset."

The sound of the nickname sends shivers up my spine as I smile at him. "I think," I say quietly, "that I'm just going to call you Golden Boy."

Jace smiles at that and remarks, "I like it."

"I thought you would," I say. "Now, let's go and see if there's anything left of the conversation between Simon and Izzy to listen to!"

Jace grimaces slightly but nods in agreement. "Fine," he groans, "let's get this damn thing over with!"

* * *

**Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry about the lateness of the update. Here's your fix of Clary/Jace. Hope you liked it, if you didn't…I don't know what to tell you. This is all I've got for right now. I'll try and get the next chapter up as fast as I can. At least you know that some Simon/Izzy action is about to start, that's a good thing, right?**

**I wanted to reply to all of you about your reviews, and I hope you appreciated the gesture, but damn, that was a lot of space on here.**


	23. Chapter 23

Jace and I try our best to be quiet as we walk into the large house. I am always blown away by the beautiful off white tile flooring, and the walls that are colored a rich golden color. I glance around the entrance hall, and look at Jace to lead the way. He smirks at me and says, "You look as though you're lost, my dear."

"I'm not lost," I inform him, rolling my eyes as I grab his hand, "I just figured that you would want to lead the way like a proper gentleman, I won't make the mistake of assuming it again."

Jace snorts at my sarcastic snap and says, "Right this way, m'lady."

We walk through the nice sized living room, and into the dining room that has a large window that happens to show a wonderful view of the backyard right beside the carport. We walk past the large rectangular wooden dining table, and crouch down on either side of the window. "You're really going to spy on your best friends?" Jace whispers to me.

"No," I say firmly. "Don't be ridiculous!" I see the relief in his eyes, and it is almost too funny as I squash it. "_We're_ going to spy on _our_ best friends."

His eyes narrow at me and he says, "What makes you think I want to spy on a fashionista and a rat face?"

"The same part of me that thinks that you want to know what's going on as badly as I do," I reply smartly. "Now shut up and start peaking."

Shockingly enough he doesn't bother me again. He peeps through the window before I even get a chance to. Immediately, he drops it, and I notice that the pallor of the skin on his face has turned a little green.

"What's wrong?" I ask, wondering if there'd been something on the window seal that made him sick. I scoot over so that I am level with him and I cup my hand to his face.

"I think I know how Jon feels," Jace groaned. "That's disgusting!"

I frown at him slightly, unsure of what he's trying to say. I decide to risk it and check out whatever was behind the blinds for myself. I crawl over to where he was sitting a moment before. "Don't do it, Clare," Jace warns me. "It's scarring!"

Now I'm nervous, but I pull the white blinds off the window anyway, and Jace groans, either from frustration at being powerless to stop me, or from whatever had made him ill. As soon as I look outside, my mouth falls open, and I numbly let go of the piece of plastic and fall backward until I am sitting with my knees against my chest.

"I tried to tell you," Jace tells me solemnly.

Simon and Isabelle were kissing. No, that wasn't exactly a good enough word for what I'd just seen. I think that Jace would have been able to handle a kiss. I saw them ripping at each other's hair, and since they both had black jackets on, it was really hard to figure out where Simon ended and Izzy began. The thought made me a little queasy. Thankfully I hadn't seen enough to cause permanent emotional damage, but I was pretty sure that I might be scarred for quite a few years.

Of course my imagination was running wild by this time and I am involuntarily summoning mental images of what they were doing as Jace and I sat on the floor with only one wall between us…we were way too close.

"I don't feel so good," I groan, grimacing at Jace.

He looks back at me with the same expression, except there was a certain smugness about his pain. "Serves you right. Next time you'll think twice about skipping out on kissing time with me to be a creep."

I glare at him, and he looks back innocently. "What?"

I stand up and walk back toward the living room. "I need to get my mind off that horrific event I just witnessed," I inform him, feeling my stomach churn.

"You know," Jace says, his voice suddenly back to normal, and he sounded as smooth as he always did. "I happen to be an excellent distraction. Would you like to try me out?"

"It wouldn't be too much to ask?" I ask dryly as I sit on the black leather couch that takes up the back wall.

He is right behind me and takes the middle cushion before he turns to look at me seriously. "Not at all," he assures me. "I promise that I'd be honored to be your distraction."

"That's good news," I inform him as he leans closer to me.

"I bet it is," he whispers. "I happen to be a very dreamy person."

"Glad to know that you think that," I reply as I suddenly slip off the couch and he almost dives headfirst into the armrest. "But, I don't know what that has to do with being a distraction. Do you think we could play something?"

"I figured we were about to," Jace grumbled, looking genuinely put out for a moment. He bounced back quickly, though and smiled up at her. "What else would you want to play?"

I tap my finger on my chin for a moment, thinking hard, and smile as an idea comes to my head.

Izzy and Simon are walking in as we pull out the board game. Both of their faces are flushed, though I have no idea if it's the weather or if it had anything to do with what they were doing outside. I mentally shudder at the thought and immediately look away from my friends. "You both look as though you've seen a ghost," Simon comments as he flops down on the couch. I am sitting on the floor by the coffee table with Jace next to me. Both of our backs are against the couch, and I am right by where Simon was sitting.

"No," Jace says smoothly, "just overzealous PDA."

At his words, both Simon and Isabelle flush deeply. They look down at the floor as though they were children with their hands caught in the cookie jar. I look around, wondering who was going to speak up first, and that was when I realize that no one was. That, of course, meant that it was up to me to break the awkward silence. "You guys want to play Monopoly with us?" I question.

Simon and Isabelle both grin at me, and jump at the opportunity to do something that doesn't involve utter humiliation.

* * *

It was maybe three hours later, and Isabelle and Simon had both declared bankruptcy, they'd went into the den to watch a movie, leaving Jace and I alone in the living room. He was ruthless on this game and the idea made me smile slightly as I rolled the dice. Jace and I both only had a little bit of money left in between us, the tensions were running high, and I knew that the game would be over in a few minutes, but the winner was far from obvious.

"So," Jace says conversationally from where he is sitting. We are now facing each other from across the table. All the warmth that I normally feel from him vanished as soon as we began to play the game, and it hasn't come back yet. "What do I get when I win?"

"Who says that you're going to win?" I question.

"My awesomeness, of course," Jace informs me with a roll of his eyes. "You can quit now, and I promise that I won't think any less of you, though I think that I will deserve a bit of compensation."

"Compensation?" I question, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of compensation?"

"A few kisses are in order," he says seriously. "It's hard work beating you and not laughing."

"You talk a lot of trash," I observe before I look down at the dice. I realize that he's already looked down at that is how he knows that he's won. I was going to end up on the railroad, and Jace owned all of them. The rent would be more than I can afford. "I screwed up on rolling the dice," I say, "I demand a redo!"

"No can do!" Jace says, his smirk even wider and his voice almost a singsong.

I glower at him as I move my item, the car, the appropriate amount of spaces. He holds out his hand for the money expectantly, and I mutter, "I don't have enough…."

His grins at me and whispers, "You know what that means, Morgenstern?"

"No," I say sarcastically. "I don't know at all."

"It means that you're a sore loser," Jace observes, raising an eyebrow at me. "I won."

He jumped to his feet and runs around the table to my side. I cross my arms, informing him that I am not getting up. He ignores the gesture and wraps both arms around my waist, pulling me to my feet effortlessly. _You will not find how strong he is sexy right now,_ I scold myself. Of course it doesn't work. I manage a smile at him and he grins even wider. "So…you ready to pay me back for my hard work?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "I don't think I have enough kisses in me."

"I'm sure I can convince you to find more," he informs me as his lips close in on mine. I don't argue after that, content in just letting him take his payment out…I won even when I lost.

* * *

**Alright! I hope you liked this sappy chapter, because it is probably the last one that I'm going to have for a while. Yes, that means that I have to actually do something about the plot again. Sorry. LOL. On the bright side…we have Simon and Izzy together!**

**I can tell that you guys don't read ANs. I put the message in the AN at the top two chapters ago about Jace and Clary being together and I still have people asking. So once again, purely for clarification…THEY ARE TOGETHER! :)**

**How was the chapter? Did you like it? Were their reactions funny like I was trying for? Please let me know if I failed at life and my humor sucks! **


	24. Chapter 24

I am woken abruptly by a knock early Sunday morning. Much too early. There is no sunlight peaking through the window and I am sure that I have imagined it. I turn around in my bed, and burrow my face back into my pillows, willing myself to go back to sleep. Maybe thirty seconds later, I hear another knock, except this time, I realize that the sound is much too sharp to be a knock.

I sit up groggily and look over at the window as I realize that it is actually where the stupid noise is coming from. Muttering obscenities under my breath, I drag myself off the mattress and stumble toward the window. In the back of my sleep deprived mind I can't help but wonder if a bird has managed to consecutively crash into the glass. If so, I am catching it and breaking its neck so it won't have a chance to procreate and fill with world with more mentally challenged birds that seem to have an issue with direction.

I look out the window for a moment, weary of opening it in case it actually is a bird. I see no movement in the air, so I am guessing that I am safe. Praying that I am not wrong, I pull the window open and stick my head outside slightly, shivering as the wind hits me. I see a movement in my peripheral vision and immediately look down. Jace is standing there, waving his hands arms above his head at me.

Let me guess, you're all thinking "_Aww! How romantic!" _Well, guess what…whoever thought that is a moron. It's three o'clock in the morning at the most here toward the end of November. So, not only am I tired, but I am also freezing. There is nothing romantic in the slightest about this encounter. I am silently envisioning my room, wondering what I could drop out of my window that would hit him hard enough to potentially almost mortally wound him, but not make enough noise to wake my dad up. Before I can think too much on the subject, he is beckoning me outside.

Is he stupid? I shake my head, and roll my eyes at him. He continues waving his hands toward him as though that is going to convince me to come outside. I just shake my head at him again and cross my arms over my chest as the wind gets to me. I contemplate closing the window and letting him take that as some form of rejection but before I can he says the one sentence to stop me as though he can read my mind, "I'll stay out here all night if I have to!"

I want to inform him that night time ended at twelve o'clock, but I don't want to talk any louder because I don't want to wake my parents up. I can just imagine my father's reaction to Jace being outside at this time in the morning, and I'm afraid that my mother might have other bets going on with Maryse. Both thoughts are terrifying. I gesture for him to wait for a moment before I close the window again and rub my bare arms, willing them to get warm. As soon as I make it over to my closet and open the door, I grab the first warm thing that I can get my hands on, a red and black hoodie that I have no idea of the origins.

I take one last longing look at my bed before I walk to my door and step outside of my room. I don't even normally do this to go to the bathroom…Jace is one lucky man. I carefully pad down the stairs, my ears straining as I ghost past Jon's room, but thankfully I can hear his obnoxious snores from the hallway and I know that not even an earthquake could wake him. I am overly precautious anyway, all too aware of my luck. I tiptoe down the stairs, listening for any quite talking from my parents, but I can hear none. Their bedroom is connected to the kitchen, however, so it is impossible to tell if they are sleeping or not so I just pray that they are and walk through the living room and to the front door. Jace is waiting for me on the front steps.

There is no trace of a smile on his face. Actually, there is no expression present on him at all. I walk out cautiously and quietly close the door behind me. His hands are stuffed into his pockets as he looks me over, an eyebrow raised as he takes in my attire.

"I'm sorry I don't look like a beauty queen," I snap. "I was on short notice."

"I was just wondering when you got my hoodie," he says with a shrug. "I didn't know I gave it to you."

I look down at it just now realizing how much it dwarfs my frame. Even in my sleep deprived state, this is really a strange detail for me to miss. I don't point out that I've missed this, I simply shrug. "I didn't know it was yours. Does it matter?"

Jace shakes his head and I notice that he has bags under his eyes that are about the same color as the clear sky above us minus the beautiful stars that are twinkling. He is still in his pajamas with just a thin black jacket covering his arms and I am not so much curious as to _why_ he is here as much as I am curious about why he is here _like this._ I want to reach out to him, but there is something radiating off him that makes me slightly afraid to touch him, as though he might run away if I do. To make sure that I don't, I simply stuff my hands in the front pocket of Jace's stolen hoodie and bite my lower lip softly as I wait for him to break the awkward silence.

He doesn't.

Of course this means that he has left this harrowing task up to me. I am not much of a conversationalist, especially at three o'clock in the morning. I give it a try, though. "Is there something wrong?" Seems like a good enough place to start.

The expressionless expression on his face vanishes, and is replaced by something much darker and less pleasant. His eyebrows crease together slightly as the already dull gold in his eyes seems to dim even more. I am suddenly sure that something is coming up and I am unsure of what. I see his full lips curve downward as he completes the frowning face of a pouting child, pulling it off in an extent that actually breaks my heart to see.

"I was talking with Jon," Jace sighs finally, his voice is muted. He sounds different, and I instinctively know why. All of his normal arrogance that seems to make him about three or four times louder than normal is gone. My throat closes up as I realize that he actually sounds broken. "A few of the things that he said made a lot of sense, and it got me thinking." Jace looks away from me and walks away from the door. He wrings his hands in front of him agitatedly as though he is unsure of how to get what he has to say off his chest. I am unsure of whether or not I want to hear it, but I know that the sooner that it's all out in the open the better.

"It's okay, Jace," I say as soothingly as I can. "Just calm down and say it."

"It isn't that simple," Jace all but whispers.

I slowly walk toward where he has stopped in the middle of the lawn so I can hear him. His back is to me so when I finally draw the courage to touch him he does not see me. I rest my hand on his shoulder and he flinches violently for a moment, but relaxes almost immediately exhaling slowly as he turns around to face me. My hand slides off him, and it's like my body drops ten degrees as soon as I lose contact with him. I can almost feel the look of pain on his face as my own, and desperately wish that I can so that we can carry the burden together. "Try and make it simple," I urge. "I want to help you."

"I don't think that you can," he says shaking his head as he bites his lower lip. He inhales sharply, sounding as though someone has actually hit him in the stomach. "You can't help me, C-Clary, because you're going to hate me."

"Hate you?" I question. I feel worry starting to bubble in the pit of my stomach, and all of my instincts are telling me to either run back into my house and dash to my room where I can hide under the blankets of my bed or to move forward and force myself into the embrace of Jace's arms, something that I am sure that he will not deny me. Instead, I sit still and allow Jace to look at me with that agonized expression like a useless idiot.

"Yes," Jace says after a moment, nodding his head. He looks as though he would rather look anywhere else than at me, but cannot seem to look away. I know that is how I feel anyway. I want to look away but, despite the fact that I have no idea what is coming and that the fear of what might potentially be coming is about to kill me, I find myself entranced in a staring contest with his dulled golden eyes. My heart is beating more quickly than it should be, but it is panging with dread with every pound. I feel my breath quicken in pace, but I barely pay any of it any attention as I look at Jace.

"Why would I hate you?" I finally ask the poisonous question that I know that I am going to regret.

"Because," Jace says, as truthful as ever, "I'm about to break up with you."

I feel myself slowly inhaling as deeply as I can as I close my eyes. I don't feel any pain yet, though that might be because I don't feel anything at all. A certain level of numbness has overcome me and for all I know I could be about two seconds from bawling like an idiot in front of him. At the moment though, I'm pretty okay. I simply nod.

"Do I get an explanation?" I ask, my voice coming out cold, calm, and just a little bit scary as I open my eyes. I look up at him and see him wince slightly. The action makes me feel no warmth, no feeling of accomplishment, nothing but the same numbness that I have already been feeling.

"Do you really need one?" he inquires his voice still empty. "You knew who you were going out with, Clary."

The numbness begins fading slightly and I feel something hot in my stomach behind it burn me…anger. "Yeah," I say sharply, "I know exactly who you are, Jace. That's why I want an explanation!"

"You're just another girl to me," Jace sneers. "I figured that you of all people would know that."

"In that case, Herondale, explain how I broke your strange cycle," I say, so close to hyperventilation that I can feel the tears behind my eyes. "You were with me for a hell of a lot more than a couple of days, and you haven't slept with me! I'd say your conquest is slightly incomplete!"

"I didn't come here to fight about it," Jace snaps at me. I notice the bags under his eyes for a second and I am suddenly reminded of the time again.

"Why did you come here at three o'clock in the morning?" I demand. "It isn't as though it couldn't have waited."

"Why does it matter?" he challenges me.

"I'm tired," I snap. "I get woken up so my boyfriend can break up with me." Saying it myself makes it so much more real. I can't stop the lone tear that trails its way down my cheek. I furiously wipe at my eyes before more can escape, but it's too late…Jace knows I'm upset.

"Don't be like that, Clare," Jace sighs. "I'm not worth your tears."

I blink and look at him confusedly. He'd just told me that I was just some girl to him; that I'd had no importance at all. Now he was trying to comfort me and make me feel better even though I had just insulted him and was yelling at him. "You can't do this," I say, my voice unsteady.

"What?" Jace asks me confusedly; his dull eyes are widened with worry.

"You can't be nice to me right now," I snap, turning away as I feel myself about to fall apart. I want to run back into the house and fall on the floor crying, but I don't want him to know that I am hurting that badly. "Go away, Herondale. You've gotten whatever it is that you wanted."

* * *

**Well…I know that most of you were saying "Don't you dare break them up!" I may or may not have chosen to blatantly ignore those for the sake of an excellent storyline that you'll all thank me later for…maybe. So no torches or daggers, because if you kill me I can't write the next chapter, and they'll never work it out! You see, wonderful piece of blackmail right there! :) So, yeah, I suck majorly, but you all still love me, right? Does anyone have any idea of why Jace would have done this? What could Jon have been speaking with Jace about for him to have suddenly come to the conclusion that he and Clary weren't meant to be? Lemme know what you think, because it makes me laugh and makes my day.**

**Oh, and appearances from our biggest mystery, a.k.a. Sebastian, soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

Much to my surprise I do not break down in tears as soon as I shut the door. Actually, I don't do anything. I don't walk, I don't blink, I don't even really stare at anything around me. I just look at the wall across the room without really seeing it and try and figure out what's going on in my head…or if anything is at all. At the moment I'm not sure of the difference between up and down, left and right, hot and cold, and my own name isn't exactly knowledgeable information. I'm not even sure if I'm breathing or if my heart is too broken to keep beating.

Jace doesn't try and knock on the door to talk to me again and I am grateful. The last thing that I need is for him to attempt to comfort me after what the jackass just did. I manage a slight inhalation as I realize that my first full thought has been made. Progress. I think back to our conversation, not really wanting to relive it again so soon, but I need to when it is fresh in my mind. I want to remember the exact reasons why I should hate him when he tries to make amends with me in the future.

_Jonathan, _I find myself concluding slowly in my mind. I specifically remember Jace saying something about my brother. But what had it been? What would Jon say to make Jace so adamant? Why at this time in the morning? I'm not one to beg people to stay with me, but I'm also not going to let something good, like Jace, go without at least trying. I remember that look on his face when he'd told me that he was breaking up with me; it was just pain.

Had Jon blackmailed Jace into breaking up with me? That didn't sound much like my oafish brother, who may look like Neanderthal but has the disposition of a puppy, sweet when you're happy with him and sad when you're angry.

There is only one way to find out!

After I carefully walk back up the stairs and to the second door on the left of the hallway, I barge in, slamming it open much louder than was probably necessary. I don't care, however, because Jonathan is the reason why I'm not sleeping soundly at the moment anyway. If I'm unhappy then he can be up and be unhappy with me! I walk over to his bed, and promptly slap him across the face as hard as I can. The loud snores that had been cutting through the silent air are abruptly cut off as the loud sound of skin against skin takes its place for just a moment. Then Jon is fully awake, looking up at me with wide and fearful green eyes as he clutches his blankets close to his chest. Moron.

I scowl at him, and he frowns back, his fearfulness diminishing every second. I'm considering slapping him again to reinstall the terror in his eyes, but before I can he speaks. "What do you want?"

"Answers!" I snap. "And damn good ones, you stupid excuse for a brother!"

I don't feel the tears start flowing, until Jon has already sat up, and his evaporating fear seems to race back at full speed. "Don't cry," he pleads as he takes my hand. "I'll answer whatever questions you need. I'll even do that math homework that you were having problems with yesterday if you stop crying right now!"

"I'm not in here about math, you jackass!" I say, trying to make it sound biting and maybe snarky, but it comes out as a whimper and my voice is too shaky to even sound insulting.

"Alright," Jon says, standing up and pulling me against his chest. He begins to pet my hair as though I am a dog, and as awkward as the gesture is, it is still comforting. "No math then," he assures me quietly. I force my sobs down to sniffles as I try and listen to him. "What do you need?"

"What did you tell him?" I ask, my voice coming out as a pathetic mumble.

"What did I tell who?" Jon asks. "Is this about Sebastian?"

"No," I say, not knowing or caring what Sebastian could possibly have to do with Jon, of all people. "Jace. He said he talked to you yesterday."

Jon is silent for a moment. I tense up slightly, and push away from him, fully prepared to take a swing at him if it is too bad. The look on his face isn't guilt or anger; it is confusion. He is trying to remember it. I imagine if you are trying to convince your best friend to break up with your sister, you would most likely remember the conversation. "Camille," he said after a few seconds of contemplation. "The new girl that I'm dating. We just talked about her, why?"

"What about her?" I demand. "Did you mention that she had a hot sister, or that she was into dating two Jonathans at once, or something?"

Jon blinks at me in confusion and shakes his head slowly. "I think you need to sit down," he says, pushing me toward his bed. I let him and allow myself to be forced off my feet without any resistance at all. "Okay, first off…he's dating you, so no; I didn't tell him about any sisters of any kind at all, and no, Camille isn't into dating more than one dude at a time. She's _lady_," Jon informs me almost smugly. His smug smile falters slightly after a second and he sighs, "That was one of the things we were talking about, actually…I told him that I'm pretty sure that I'm going to screw this up…I mean, I've never been in a successful relationship, and I've taken to her more than I've ever taken to anyone else. Can you imagine how much it's going to hurt when I do inevitably make that mistake when she realizes that I'm not good enough for her? I already know that I'm nowhere near what she deserves, but I'm too selfish to let her go. The thing is, though, I'm not worried about the pain that I'm going to go through. I'm worried about her."

I look at Jon closely and see that he does look terrified. I want to comfort him, but before I can I need to get something out of the way. "Are you sure that's all you guys talked about?"

"Seemed like a morbid enough topic," Jon defends. "Jace seemed really saddened by it too. He wasn't very talkative afterward, almost as though he was in his own little world." He shrugs, "We know how Jace is, though, he's not on earth half of the time anyway." I sit in silence, not really wanting to talk, though I know that I need to try and make Jon feel better about Camille, since it is the sisterly thing to do. He is staring at me the entire time with his head cocked to the side as if trying to figure out the reason for our conversation. I know that he is going to ask, but I am not sure what to tell him. I don't know if I want to talk about it, but I know that he isn't exactly _who _I want to talk about it with considering the fact that he has somehow caused this whole dammed problem.

"I've already deduced that you're here because of my conversation with Jace yesterday," Jonathan says, sounding as though he's reading the facts from a notebook.

"No shit, Sherlock," I grumble, feeling too miserable to try and be civil with my brother, especially when he was trying to be nosy…understandably nosy, but nosy all the same.

"Is there an actual reason why you're upset about us talking?" he asks me. "You're not turning into one of those controlling psychos, are you? If you're about to start beating me up because I'm taking time away from _your man_, then we need to talk—"

"Jon," I say, "shut up." His attempt to lighten the mood is appreciated but not tolerated.

"Then tell me why you came and slapped me out of a rather nice dream that I was having about—"

"Stop!" I yelp. "Please don't go any further in case you start going into the too much information category."

"Spill," he says simply. His stance over me is tall and rigid. I know that either I fess up, or he was going to torment me with something that I would never be able to get over…I'm not sure what it could be, but I am not willing to risk my day getting any worse.

"Jace said that he talked to you yesterday," I say quietly, looking down at my hands. "He…he said that what you said made him think and that…that he was breaking up with me." I bite my lip and look up at him, my eyes wide and I can feel them burning with the need to cry.

"Oh god," Jon says. His voice is only a groan, but he walks over to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder as he sits down. I am almost pulled into his lap as he holds me tightly, rubbing my back. I am crying like an idiot by now and do not care, my heart is completely broken, and not because of the fact that I lost Jace, though that definitely was a part of it. My heart was broken because every time I close my eyes I see the look of agony on his face when he tells me that it's over.

Why is he doing this? Why is he hurting me so much when it's obviously causing him so much pain?

* * *

"_Please!" _I groan to Isabelle, who had come all the way from her house to mine to pick me up for school Monday morning. "I already told you I don't want to go today!"

"I already told you that I don't care," she sniffs. "Simon and I both agree that we are not letting this douche move from Jace get the better of you! So you might as well get with the program."

"My mom already told me that I could stay home, and Jon already left!" I protest, trying to wrench my arm out of her grip. She has my wrist in one hand, and a hastily grabbed outfit in another. "I'm _not_ going!"

"Are you afraid?" Isabelle demands, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. She let me go and I stumble back a few feet before regaining my footing. She puts her hands on her hips and purses her lips as she looks me up and down, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Yes," I reply, not feeling an ounce of shame.

"Then get over it and get in the shower," she says. "The Clary Morgenstern that I know isn't afraid of Jace Herondale."

"I'm not afraid of Jace," I tell her quietly, knowing for some reason that the statement is true.

"Then what could you be afraid of?" Isabelle exclaims, pushing her long black hair behind her shoulder with a huff.

"I can't explain it," I groan. "I guess…I'm afraid of…" _seeing that look on his face again. _"Hurting."

"Yeah," Izzy says, giving me the first expression close to sympathy that I've seen on her face since she barged into my room ten minutes before, "I can understand that. You're going to feel it anyway though, so do it now and get it over with as soon as you can. Simon and I will be there with you as much as we can, I promise."

I look at her with a weak half-smile, feeling myself giving in as much as I don't want to. "Fine," I say. "We're going to be late though."

Isabelle shrugs, "I figured that we'd miss first anyway."

* * *

**Okay, peeps! No Clary and Jace altercation yet, but guess what! It's coming! I've been up to my ears in work, so I wasn't able to work on this chapter immediately, which it why I posted it so late and why it isn't as long as some of you were requesting. Sorry. How is all of this sounding so far? I tried to keep this chapter as light and humorous as possible, but I'm afraid that it's kind of hard when everyone's miserable. Go figure. By the way OMFG! I cannot believe the feedback I got from last chapter! All of it was either supportive, or made me laugh. You're all the best! I got 53 reviews for that one chapter…I almost had a heart attack. I love you all! :)**

**So, if I can manage to not get too behind on my homework for school again (you're welcome guys), the next chapter will be up soon! Lemme know what you think on your way out! How bad do you think things are going for Jace right now? Jon? How do you think the talks between Jace and Clary are going to be when they occur? Lemme know, cause you know that they make my day!**


	26. Chapter 26

So by the time that Izzy and I make it into the office to sign in, the bell signaling the end of first period rings. The sound of hundreds of students' feet thudding against the floor is audible through the walls of the office. I know that I have to go to French next, which I am completely okay with…it's Chemistry that I'm uneasy about. I smile weakly at the secretary, who I never bothered to remember the name of…I think her first name is Imogen, and tell Izzy goodbye before I walk out of the class and up the stairs.

"Herondale looked pretty rough coming into school today," I hear a nasally voice say behind me as I try fight my way through the crowd of students. They seemed thicker than usual today and I was making absolutely no progress toward the end of the second floor hallway that my class was on. With how crummy I was expecting my day to be, I wasn't exactly surprised, but I was annoyed. Of course, when I hear that voice my progress stops completely because I freeze. When I turn around, I see that none other than Katie Whitewillow is obstructing my view of the rest of the hallway. She is leaning against the wall, holding only her purse. Why bring a book-bag to school? "Did you two have a lovers' spat last night?"

"Is he all you ever think about?" I ask impatiently. "I mean honestly, I know that you screw maybe ten guys a week. You probably go out with half as many every month. Why do you only think about _Jace?"_

She scowls at me for a moment, and I feel a surge of satisfaction run through me. I hate Kaelie, and at the moment Jace because he was the reason that she was even talking to me. After a second, her face smoothens out to the normal snobby mask that she normally has and she looks as though she's looking at a rodent instead of a person…. It's nice to know that some things never really change. Her eyes run over my entire body, starting at my hair and ending at my feet.

"You look half as hideous as you usually do," she says. I blink, wondering if she was giving me a compliment. "Are you hoping that you're going to get lucky with him tonight, or something?" Surprise is officially gone and annoyance is left behind. "If you were trying for that, you'd have better luck with a paper bag over your head."

This is the moment were I snap and turn from that resigned calm that I had been feeling before to the insane kind of anger that I am feeling now. I feel myself actually flare up as though I am catching fire. "You'd have better luck in a state where whore houses were legal!" I snap at her, finally fed up with her trash talk. The hallway is still reasonably busy, and the people around me pause to look at us. I'm nowhere near finished. If Kaelie wants to be like this, two can play at this game. "I'll get you the next best thing though," I assured her. I turned and cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "HEY!" my voice reached across the entire noisy hallway, causing almost everyone within about thirty feet of me to stop talking and pay attention. "If you need someone to show you a good time, meet Kaelie Whitewillow by her car in the back parking lot! She doesn't care if you have a girlfriend, or if she's dating someone! She's the ideal whore for anyone! Please, someone try and satisfy her needs, so she can quit harassing me about getting with guys!"

Without another word, I turn and leave a stunned Kaelie and crowd behind, feeling a little better than I had before. The entire hallway is shrouded in a deathly silence and people part a way for me as I stop toward my French class in a huff. I look up at the word arched over the doorway and never had I felt so many mixed emotions about the meaning of _bienvenue__!_ I am about to walk inside, but before I can, I hear one person behind be start clapping, and then another, and then another, by then most of the hallway was clapping and shouting woots of approval to me as I walk into Madame Gray's class.

I notice that Simon is already sitting in his seat when I look over. He smiles sadly at me, and I return the gesture before turning and greeting Madame Gray. A few more of the students have already gotten in and were getting their books out. I am sickened slightly by how normal the day seems. Everything should be falling apart because I'm inwardly miserable.

At least Simon seems unhappy with me. I sit down beside him, and he pats my back in that awkward way that I've come to notice that all of the guys that I hang around with do. "Why is everyone clapping?" Simon asks me curiously.

"They just got to watch someone Kaelie what she deserved," I say after a moment, not really wanting to talk about it. I am unsure of how Simon will handle what I said…even if it was to Kaelie of all people.

Simon simply shrugs. I love how oblivious and uncurious he is.

I look up to see Sebastian rushing into the room hurriedly, a grin on his handsome face and his dark eyes lit up in obvious laughter. "That was excellent, Clary," he said just as the bell rang. He smiles at Madame Gray and nods at her as she requests that he take his seat. "I really am so intrigued by the color of Kaelie's face. Can someone turn green and red at the same time?"

I find myself snorting at the mental image. I'm beginning to regret not staying long enough to watch the effects of my handy work. Sebastian laughs and walks to the seat behind me, finally sitting down. He is still chuckling lightly and as I listen to the deep sound, I feel his hand pat my shoulder, as if saying _Great job!_

"What exactly did you say to her?" Simon asks me, his curiosity spiked now that he knew of my involvement.

I was silent for a moment, unsure of what exactly I was supposed to say to him.

"She informed the school that Kaelie was a whore and that she was starting to run her services in her car," Sebastian says happily. I find myself snorting again at this. Had I really said that?

"You're serious?" Simon asks, awestruck. I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me or Sebastian, but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah!" Sebastian says. I can't see him, but I can imagine that he is nodding his head rapidly. His tone is almost reverent as he says, "She was amazing!"

"Settle down, class," Madame Gray says calmly just after Sebastian finishes. "We have plenty to cover today, though from the looks of it, you all had eventful weekends." She gives our group a meaningful look before turning and addressing everyone else again. "I want you to break up into groups of three and work on a list of phrases that you would use to describe them."

When the random junior girl that normal sits beside me moves, Sebastian promptly takes her spot. "Hey partners!" he says smoothly.

Simon grins at him and I say, "Hey, Seb, ready to work?"

* * *

Sebastian and I are walking down the hallway after French class with our arms slung around each other's shoulders. He's such a nice guy, but the more I talked to him in the class the more I didn't like him…well, the more I didn't like him in _that_ way. He's cool. Very cool. I can't see myself really ever taking to him for more than just a good friend. I can see why Jace was on such good terms with him. The guy was just so likeable!

"You're sure that I told Simon _I like your fish?"_ Sebastian asks me as we make it downstairs. I nod biting my bottom lip as I try and contain my laughter.

"What were you trying to say?" I ask raising my eyebrow as he holds the door for me that opens to the rest of the school.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I was panicking because Madame Gray was right behind me and I didn't want to sound stupid."

I snickered and patted him on the top of the head. "You only sounded like an idiot," I assure him jokingly.

Sebastian snorts and ruffles my hair. I shriek in protest and try to bat his hand away. I hear him chuckle as he relents and lets me go as I try to rearrange my hair with a falsely annoyed huff. "You're so short," he says teasingly. "It's just too easy!"

I glare at him and he holds his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it, Little Red!"

I feel a slight pang in my chest, but I don't know why. I push it away and look up at him as we walk into the science department of the school. "So what are you? The Big Bad Wolf?"

"Me?" Sebastian says with his hand over his heart. "I'm harmless! I think that I'd be the grandmother."

We are coming close to the chemistry classroom now and I am feeling more nervousness trembling in my gut than I ever have. My breathing quickens and my heart begins to pound as we come closer to the room. "Is there something wrong, Clare?"

I find myself shaking my head as Sebastian. I am trembling slightly, but it isn't anything compared to what I envisioned myself doing.

"Are you sure?" he asks me. I don't have to look at him to know that he is looking at me worriedly.

I nod, and he has no idea how grateful I am when he doesn't leave when we approach the room. I see Jace and Jonathan standing by the doorway, talking quietly as if everything was completely normal with them. Was it still? I had never thought of what would happen between the two if something happened between us. I don't know what I want to happen. Would it be selfish of me to want Jon to be angry with Jace? There is another side of me that doesn't want Jon angry with him because I don't want Jace hurting more than he already is, also he would be a connection to the Herondale that I've lost.

Both Jon and Jace look over and see us approaching. Jon's face seems to pale slightly. He mutters something to Jace and he just rolls his eyes at him. I look a bit more closely at the both of them and see that they look a bit worse for wear. "What are you doing over here, Sebastian?" Jace asks. His tone isn't hostile, but it isn't friendly either. I don't miss the way that he doesn't acknowledge me, and as much as I tell myself that it doesn't matter, it still hurts.

"Walking Clare over here," Sebastian shrugs. His eyes flicker between Jace and Jon a few times before he looks down at me and smiles. "We've got French together and we were talking about a project we—"

"Don't lie," Jace snapped at him. "You know why you came over here and it needs to stop. I don't know why you're being so pushy with this when it isn't wanted—"

"You are such an ass!" I snap at Jace, pushing Sebastian, who's cheeks were starting to flush, to the side. "What the hell's your problem? I don't know why you're so pissy when you're the one that broke up with me! Don't take it out with Sebastian! He was walking over here with me trying to make me feel better because he knew that I was sad! I don't know who you think you are," I seethe, poking him roughly in the chest, he is looking at me with widened eyes and actually takes a step back like I hit him, "but you're not _anyone_ who is in a position to be talking to my friends like that!"

"I think I'm going to go," Sebastian says quietly, looking down at his feet.

"No, Sebastian," I say. "You don't have to go any—"

"I'm kind of far away from here," he says. "I still have to get to class," he says, casting me a sad smile before his eyes flickered past me quickly. "Don't worry though, Clare. I'm not upset."

He walks forward and gives me a quick one-armed hug before running off quickly.

I turn back around to look between Jace and Jon. Both boys were looking at me with varying degrees of weariness. "Are you going to listen to reason?" Jon asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sticking up for _him_?" I demand, my voice coming out in almost a shriek as I point at Jace. The Golden Boy winces at me like I have struck him. "After all that he's done, I don't want to hear it! He thinks the world revolves around him and he can walk around and hurt who he wants to, even when they haven't done anything to them!"

"I'm not standing up for him," Jon says, rolling his eyes at me. "It's not that simple. Just listen to me already!" He looks at me with deathly serious green eyes as he says, "It's not about Herondale, it's about your friend, Verlac."

* * *

**Hello! How much do you hate me for the cliffy? A lot? A little? Too much to go on? Or just enough to want to murder me, but won't because you know I have to live to update?**

**What did you think about this chapter? Did you like Clary's fire in this one? Did she go overboard with Kaelie? What do you think about Sebastian? What do you think Jon is going to say about Sebastian? Is Clary going to be able to survive through Chemistry?**

**Oh! Book recommendations, if anyone cares at all: Fallen series by Lauren Kate! If you're in to the Nephilim/angel themes!**


	27. Chapter 27

I look at my brother expectantly, not even glancing at Jace. Jon casts me a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck as his cheeks tinge a reddish color that I probably would have made fun of if I was not so angry. "Well, Jon," I snap at him, tapping my foot on the ground and placing my hands on my hips as I glare at him, "I don't have all day! Are you going to tell me why Jace was acting like a jackass, or are you done defending him?"

"Sebastian's g—"

I whirl around and look at Jace angrily. "I don't recall talking to you, Herondale!" I snap at him. He takes half a step back, his eyes wide. He holds his arms up in front of him almost as thought he was surrendering. I look away from him and back over to my brother who is looking at Jace helplessly.

"I didn't want to have to tell _anyone _about this, let alone her," Jon whined. "Can't he tell you?"

"You're acting like a three year old, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" I snap at him. "Now, you can either tell me what you wanted to say, or just leave me alone!"

Jon scowls at me and says, "I'm not the one acting like a child, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! You cut Jace off before he could even speak and he was about to tell you why he was acting the way he was!"

I frown at my brother. I am not acting like a child! But fine, if Jon thinks that way, I can prove him wrong. I turn and look at Jace, ignoring the part of me that wants to run away and cry in a corner miserably. I frown at him, hoping to deter him from looking at me too closely, if he does, I'm sure that he'll be able to see the cracks. "What gives you the right to talk to people like that?" I snap at him demandingly.

"Sebastian has a crush on Jon and despite the fact that Jon has told him that he's not interested, he keeps pursuing him," he said. His voice was carefully controlled. He didn't look mad, upset, put out, or even sad. He didn't look _anything._

"Seb's _gay_?" I ask, too surprised to even sound angry anymore. "If he's gay, then why did he…why does he…?" I inhaled sharply as I looked over at Jonathan. Everything was starting to pull back in together and make sense. I figure that part of me should be angry, but the uncomfortable look on Jon's face was enough to send me over the edge. I start laughing. My giggles are so uncontrollable that I double over on myself and lean against Jon for support. "So _Sebastian_ was you admirer?"I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as I try and overcome my fit of giggles. I wipe a stray tear that had fallen out of my eye and look up at Jon. "You're friends with Magnus! He's like the most openly gay person I've ever met. Why are you so uncomfortable with _Sebastian?"_

"Magnus doesn't like me," Jon cried. "It isn't the same! I'm not used to another dude looking at me the same way that I've seen Jace look at you for ye—" he cut himself off, his eyes widening slightly as he realized what he said. I feel my elation die slightly, and who I was standing with caught back up with me.

"I need to get to class," I say quietly. I walk past them with my head bowed slightly. I only look back up when I'm seated at my lab station. I can still see Jon and Jace out in the door way. From the looks on their faces as they are talking to each other, I am willing to bet that they are arguing. It was a first for me…I'd never seen the friends seriously argue. Not even when I told Jon that we were dating. Jon had gotten mad, but Jace hadn't fought back. Now they both seemed to be actively participating. Both boys were shaking their heads, their frowns intensifying, and even though they thought that I didn't see them, I could tell that their eyes were flickering to me.

I saw Jace mouth something to Jon that looked a lot like _forget it_, before he turned and walked away from the classroom and into the rapidly thinning crowd of people, leaving Jon standing beside the door to my class. Jon looks inside to me and shrugs helplessly, as though I am supposed to know what the hell that was all about, before he turned and walked away.

* * *

Chemistry and my free period seemed to fly by at an unusually fast pace, and before I know it, lunch is here. I never really thought that I would be happy to be eating toxic waste that the schools experiment on before allowing us to get near it, but I am happy to not be in a class. I'm sitting at a table in the large cafeteria in between Izzy and Simon. I'm sure that both of them would have rather of been sitting by each other, but neither of them will admit it. I guess it's in the friend code somewhere. Jon is nowhere to be seen and neither is Jace. Normally I would either have been worried or indifferent depending on the day, but today I am a mix of emotions. I'm relieved that I don't have to see Jace, but I'm also guilty because I feel relieved, because I'm pretty sure that under the relief there's a thick layer of worry. I groan and let my head thump on the table, narrowly missing the foam try that I had pushed in the middle five minutes after poking at it.

"I'm going out on a limb here," I hear Simon's sarcastic voice from my left, "and saying that there's something wrong with her."

"That's very astute of you, I don't know if I would have ever of figured that out" I hear Izzy tell him dryly before I feel a hand running softly through my hair. Judging from the fact that I don't feel like a dog, I'm pretty sure that Simon is not the one attempting to comfort me. "Clary," Isabelle says, "is there something that you would like to talk about?"

"I don't know," I groan. Forcing myself to lift my head up again. I look at Izzy tiredly. "I still kind of hate you for making me come today."

"You'll thank me later," she assures me. "Show no weakness! We can even find you a new boyfriend. I'm sure that I can get you one by the end of lunch if you want!"

"I don' think—"

"That's a great idea!" Simon chips in, cutting me off. "What about Sebastian? You guys seemed to hit it off pretty well, if I do say so myself."

I snort feebly and shake my head. "I don't think I'm Sebastian's type."

"That's nonsense," Izzy says, waving her hand. "You're _everyone's _type! I mean look at you, you're beautiful, smart, witty, and funny. What's not to love?"

"I'm serious," I say. "Simon might have more luck with him than I would. I _know_ Jonathan would have more luck."

Isabelle was silent for a moment before she started grinning. "You mean that we all play for the same team?"

"I'm still here!" Simon cries. "I happen to play for a very different team than you guys!"

"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes. "Team Isabelle."

I feel a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, and it is almost as though someone is watching me. I look up and around, and am startled to see Jace and Jon walking toward us. My brother has a grin on his face while Jace looks uneasy. I frown at them as they sit down at their normal spots on the other side of us. "Where were you?"

"Talking," my brother says mysteriously.

"That specifies what you were doing," I inform him. "You can _talk _anywhere."

Jon rolls his eyes at me and says. "Don't be such a smart ass."

"Clary," I hear a tentative voice call out. I frown as I realize that it's Jace.

"What?" I ask, clenching my hands into a fist as I look up at him. Jace is looking at me, his eyes so full of sadness and vulnerability that I want to rush over and hold him. I want to protect him from whatever is making him look like this. Of course, there is another part of me that is terrified of that instinctive urge and wants nothing more than to run the other way and hide. I just sit there and look at him.

"Can I talk to you?" he looks at me pleadingly. I want to talk to him, I really do, but I know that I can't, not right now.

"No," I say, looking down at the table and shaking my head. "Don't make me do this right now, Jace."

He doesn't say anything else, and I am glad. I don't know what I would have said in retaliation. I'm not sure that I would have said anything, because if he kept looking at me like that, I wouldn't have been able to refuse him anything.

"I think I need to get some fresh air," I mutter, pushing my chair back and grabbing my tray as I stand up. I throw my lunch in the trash and force myself not to run as I walk out of the side door of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. I have to stay away from Jace. If I don't, I'm not sure what I'm going to do.

* * *

**So! The Sebastian mystery is over! You all wanted him to be a bad guy, and I was like "Nah!" when I was planning the fic. I want him harmless! What do you think Jon and Jace were arguing about outside of the Chemistry classroom that was bad enough to make Jace skip? What do you think Jon and Jace were doing when they weren't at lunch? What were they talking about? We're coming up to our dramatic close in a couple more chapters, so get ready for a bumpy ride! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Sadly, I don't make it outside very far before I hear someone calling my name…thank God it isn't Jace. I don't know what I would have done if it had been him. Instead, it's my idiot brother. I turn around to look at him and he is just staring at me with a pained smile. "You walked out of there pretty fast," he observes. "It was like your hair was a fire trail behind you."

I roll my eyes. Leave it to Jonathan to make redheaded jokes while I'm upset. "Is there a reason why you followed me out here?" I ask. "A quick exit is normally a hint to others that the person doesn't want to talk."

"I know that you don't want to talk to Jace," Jon says, shrugging. "I figured that I have a right above all others, being the amazingly awesome person that I am."

"You're referring to the fact that you're my brother aren't you?" I ask dryly. "Your ego is just so…so…."

"Destroyable," Jon warns me. "I didn't come out here to talk about me anyways, so no need to say anything hurtful. I was actually coming out here to let you know that I did my job as your brother."

I frown at him. "I wasn't aware that you had a job as by brother, Jon," I say slowly.

"Well, I do," he admits. "It involves you and other guys when they make you upset."

"You didn't—"

"No, I didn't beat my best friend up, yes, Jace and I are still friends, but I did talk to him," he tells me seriously. "I told him that he was making the largest mistake of his life by letting you go, and sooner or later he was going to realize that."

"You said that about me?" I ask, walking slowly toward him, so surprised that I cannot do anything else.

"Of course I did," Jon says, rolling his eyes at me. "Don't be ridiculous, Clare. I'm your brother, and as much as you're a pain to me, I do have to look after you when something's wrong."

That was so sweet, sincere, and thoughtful… "Who are you and what've you done with Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Jon rolls his eyes at me and says, "Just shut up and listen. I understand that you're hurting, and I'm sorry about that, but Jace wants to talk to you, and I think that you should let him."

"I will," I say stubbornly. "When I'm ready."

"Fair enough," Jon says, holding his hands out in surrender. "I can live with that, and I'm pretty sure that Jace can too."

* * *

I admit, with only a small amount of shame, that I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. Why not? Because I was sick! Fine, because I didn't want to face Jace, but to be fair, the thought certainly does make me sick.

It is Friday afternoon, and I am on the couch, watching a commercial advertising for a new movie that Chris Hemsworth is playing in when I hear the door open. I make a mental not to tell Isabelle about it so that we can both go and squeal over him the day it comes out before I turn the television off and stand up. I turn around to see who it is, and am met with Jon. He looks tired and annoyed…like severely annoyed. I know that the feeling is toward me, but I am sure that he can get over it. After all, it's only because of Jace.

"You look terribly unwell right now," Jon informs me with an angry huff. "Might as well be on your deathbed."

I roll my eyes at him. His patronizing doesn't exactly mean very much considering that he skips school more than anyone that I know. I am about to inform him of this when another person enters the house right behind him…Jace. My breath seizes in my lungs and I look at my brother with wide eyes, feeling the painful sting of betrayal. "I still have that project in art to work on," I mutter after a moment, looking down at my feet. My cheeks are flaring as I realize that I haven't changed out of my pajamas, or even brushed my hair all day. "I need to go and do that…." I trail off and just walk toward the staircase, determined to make it to my room with at least some dignity before I cry…if I even decide to cry at all.

"You could work on it out here, you know," Jon tells me. He is pleading with me to work with him, but I don't feel like working with anyone. "Stop being so antisocial."

"Shut up," I mutter as I begin to ascend the staircase. I move quickly, and before I know it, I am at my door. I open it as fast as I can and sigh once it is closed behind me. Why is Jonathan doing this? What's he trying to do anyway? I don't really want to have the stupid _friends_ talk with Jace right now! I don't ever want to have a talk with Jace about friendship, mostly because I don't want to be friends with him. I don't want to be anything _close_ to friends with him. I know that now. The things that I feel when I think about Jace are not the things that I feel when I think about Simon or I think about Magnus or Alec or Sebastian. The thought of being friends with him hurts too much. I know that it is inevitable. I know that I won't be able to tell him no when he asks me, because I don't want to kick him out of my life, but I also know that he and I both know that there's no way that we can ever be friends.

I inhale and exhale slowly, forcing myself to concentrate on only my breaths. Eventually they evened out and I felt as though everything was only in danger of slipping from my grasp again, instead of completely falling. I walk over and grab the sketch pad that is holding my final work in it and walk over to the desk that is sitting in the corner of my room. I sit down on the small stool and flip the pages of my book until I make it to my work. I manage a sad smile as I look it over. I hadn't shown Jace his portrait yet, but it looked amazing. Every part of him was a different shade of gold, from his hair, to his eyes, to his skin, just like he was to me…my Golden Boy. It didn't really matter now, though, because he wasn't _my _golden boy anymore…. He was just a Golden Boy.

"Clary, I know that I don't have any right barging into your room, but I think we need to talk…." he trailed off as I spun around. Jace was standing just past the doorway of my room.

I look at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. My mouth is wide open, and my breathing feels a lot more labored than it had a moment ago. My lungs are either on the verge of collapsing or exploding. "What are you doing in my room?" I demand weakly after a moment. I don't even sound angry, I sound scared. I can tell that he notices it too by the way that his stare changes.

"Clar—"

"I thought that it was agreed that I would come to you when I was ready to talk," I say. It is the only thing that comes to my mind, and I know that it is a weak argument. He's here right now, so why not just get it over with?

"I know that," Jace says, his eyes are wide as he looks at me pleadingly. "I want to talk to you when you're comfortable, but—"

"I'm not exactly comfortable right now," I say. It may sound shallow and conceited, but I wanted to at least _look_ better when I was friend-zoned. That way, Jace might actually have second thoughts about all of this.

"Why are you uncomfortable?" he asks me. He raises an eyebrow as he looks at me, and I just shake my head.

"I just am, Herondale," I snap. I frown at him, finally feeling more angry than scared. Why was he harassing me about this when it was his fault that I was going through any of this anyway? He could wait until I was ready for him to wreck my world!

"Look, Clary, I just need to tell you something and after that, I'll leave if you still want me to go, I—"

"Yes, Jace," I say quietly, looking down. I feel the stinging of tears behind my eyes as I fight off the urge to cry. "We can still be friends. I can't promise that it won't be awkward. Now, please, just go and—"

"I don't want to," he cuts me off; looking at me as though I have fallen from space. "Have you been avoiding me this entire time because you thought I was going to give you the _friends talk?"_

"Tell me what else you could possibly want to talk to me about?" I snap at him defensively. "You want to ask me if you new girlfriend can borrow some of my clothes, or did you want to ask if she could come over to the house and hang out with the group?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, Clary," Jace says quietly.

"Really?" I ask, laughing humorlessly. "I think this is the longest that the great Jace Herondale went without one! Do you want me to clap for you? Throw a celebration?"

"I deserve that," he nods his head in acceptance to my insults. "It was so wrong of me to…" he sighs, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have done what I did. Coming to your house in the middle of the night to break up with you was unacceptable. I'm so sorry, and I probably shouldn't even be apologizing because that wasn't something that you can just say sorry to. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do, though!"

I frown at him, crossing my arms over my head as I try and figure out what he is talking about. "What do you mean 'supposed to do'?" I question. "I'm pretty sure on a scale of sucky to stupid, your idea was idiotic."

"I know," he says, his eyebrows creasing as he thought. "I'm trying to figure out how to explain to you exactly what I was thinking…." he looks at me, his eyes so sad that I have to physically restrain myself from rushing over to him and coddling him. "I'm not good enough for you, Clary. You remember the day that we started this whole thing, and we met Jon in the school parking lot?" I nod slowly. How could I forget how badly Jon had flipped? "Well, I wasn't silent because I was surprised; I was silent because I knew that he was right."

"What?" I demand. "How could he be right? You…you—"

"I was never even tempted to look at another girl the whole time that I was with you," he says quietly. "Even when it was fake I couldn't. I figured that there would be a day in the future when the Old Jace would come back, and when he did, you would get hurt." He looks at me pleadingly, as though begging me to understand what he was trying to say. "I didn't want to let you go, Clare, but don't you get how much easier it would have been for us to get over each other now versus later? I don't want to hurt you, Clary!"

"Then don't," I say as though it is the easiest thing in the world. It really doesn't seem like it would be that hard. "What could you do to hurt me?"

"That's the thing!" Jace says. "I can't think of anything that I could ever see myself doing, but I don't know…I don't know about later on."

I walk over to Jace before I can stop myself, and I pull him against me. He folds into my embrace immediately, pulling me closer, and burying his face into my hair. "This is what I mean," he says, his voice muffled. "I don't deserve you."

"Shut up, Herondale," I say, unsure of what he was getting at.

"I don't deserve you," he says, "but I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't," I murmur. "I don't want you to."

"We still have to talk, though," Jace says. "I was serious about that."

"I thought that was talking," I say confusedly.

Jace just shakes his head and says, "That was me apologizing for being a jerk."

"Then what else do we have to discuss?" I question, shifting slightly so that my cheek was against his chest.

"What happened to me," he says. "I think that might be important."

"You are so full of yourself," I inform him. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well," Jace says. "Your brother talked to me Monday and that was when I was going to talk to you, because he managed to talk some sense into me right before lunch."

"Was that what you guys were arguing about before Chemistry?" I ask.

"Pretty much," Jace says. "He told me to try and work things out with you in there, and I told him I wasn't about to go near you in a room full of dangerous chemicals."

"Smart boy," I inform him.

"I have my moments," he laughs. "I was going to skip lunch completely and just avoid you. It seemed like the least painful thing to do at the time. Jon caught me in an empty hallway, and we...talked. He told me that I was an idiot and that I was giving up the best thing that has happened to me since getting adopted by the Lightwoods." Jace goes silent, and I am unsure of what to say. Thankfully he isn't completely finished and begins talking again. "The thing is…he was right."

I tense up, and push myself away from Jace. I look at him with raised eyebrows as he smiles a pained smile. "What are you trying to say?" I question.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair agitatedly, as though he has never been more uncomfortable in his life. "You know in those cheesy movies where the guy royally screws up, and comes crawling back to the girl? Well this would be the scene, if we happened to be those people, where I would get on my knees and beg you to take me back."

I cross my arms over my chest and look at him with a calm expression that doesn't give away how much I am dancing on the inside. "Well."

"Well, what?" Jace asks, raising an eyebrow at me. "I said _if_ we were those people, which we aren't, thank God. Our lives happen to be real, not a cheesy love story." He is silent for a moment and I just raise my eyebrows even further at him. Jace's eyes widen and he says, "If you want me to _beg_ you, Clary, I will. You won't like it, though. Seeing me lose my pride isn't exactly a pretty sight."

I roll my eyes and say, "Because your precious pride is at stake, I think I can skip the groveling just this once."

Jace smiles and pulls me toward him. I place my palm on his chest and push him back. "What are you doing?"

"I figured that was obvious, Morgenstern," he replies, rolling his eyes at my apparent foolishness.

"I only kiss my boyfriends," I inform him cheekily.

"I thought we just resolved that!" he protests. "I even went so far as to agree with you when you called me an idiot! That was a lot for me to do!"

I roll my eyes. "Just make it official, Golden Boy."

Jace smiles at me and grabs my hand. "Of course, Angel. Would you do me the kindest favor of being my girlfriend again?"

I smile at him and nod. "As long as you promise to not be an idiot and dump me again for something that you might do in the future."

"Scouts honor," Jace says solemnly.

I snort and shake my head. "You weren't even a boy scout!"

"No," he agreed, "but it sounded pretty good."

"Shut up, Jace," I command. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Now _that_ is something that I'm sure that I can do," he assures me as he pulls me toward him again.

* * *

**Alright! I know it wasn't super dramatic, but it wasn't really a dramatic story. How did you like it anyway? Do you think that she should have held out more? Would you have been able to if Jace was giving you the innocent puppy dog eyes? I have one more chapter left to serve as an epilogue of sorts. *Sigh* I'm sad that it's coming to a close, but then I'm glad that I'm going to be able to label another as **_**complete**_**. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, leave your thoughts on your way out!**

**I am kind of sifting through ideas at the moment, though I might have a couple of potential that I will work on after this is finished. The Epilogue should be up within the next couple of days. Promise! I'm going to save my thanks for next chapter :).**


	29. Chapter 29

**I figured that I would put an AN at the top and the bottom for this special chapter. I am going to go ahead and put the mushy and gushy things up here….**

**Thank you all so much for your support on this story! I know that I never would have finished it without you. Honestly, I will probably always remember this story as the one that I almost never even put up. Thank every single one of you so much for every single favorite, follow, and review that I received. Thank you all that just read it! Believe me when I say that there were plenty of times when I felt like giving up, but then someone would review or PM me and make sure that I kept up my work on this project of mine. You all make me feel so responsible! I love every single one of you! Thank you all for the dedication that you've shown me, you have no idea how much it means.**

**Now…on to the *sob* final chapter.**

* * *

It is three weeks after that little episode that Jace and I had that I find myself sitting in the art class room. It's time to present our partners with our completed projects, and I would be lying if I said that I was only a little nervous. So many thoughts are buzzing around in my head as I grab the sketchpad out of my book bag.

_What if he doesn't like it?_

_What if I really did get his nose wrong?_

_What if the idea was too cheesy and he finds me weird?_

_What if—?_

My next question will never be known, even to me, because Jace snaps me out of my thoughts before my mind can properly think it. "You're awfully slow today," he says. His voice is conversational, but I can hear concern hidden underneath. "Something bugging you?"

I shake my head and smile as I look up at him. His curly blond hair really needs a trim, but I kind of like how it's beginning to brush his shoulders. His golden eyes have been brighter in the small amount of time since we got back together than I have ever seen them. The thought makes me happier than I should probably be, but I don't care.

"You do understand that we have to exchange those artworks today," he says slowly. He smirks as he arches a perfect eyebrow in my direction. "I know that I'm stunningly handsome, and that your brain is probably short circuiting because you like the way I look in this shirt, but I promise you that we will have plenty of time for you to check me out later."

"I would say that what you just said was the most conceited thing that I've ever heard come from your mouth," I say in retaliation, "but I'm pretty sure that it isn't."

His smirk widens, "You didn't deny it, though."

I look down at his shirt, and bite my lip. Did he have to wear a white shirt quite so tight? Stiffening my jaw, I force myself to look away before I can be accused of gawking. "I've seen better," I say, trying to keep up an air of nonchalance. I don't think I do too well.

"Somehow I don't believe you," he says, his voice is teasing and light. "I'll have to interrogate you later, of course, just to make sure that I'm right. Until then, we should probably exchange before Ms. Fray, who's looking over at us strangely, comes over and begins asking questions. I'll have no choice but to be honest with her if she does."

I roll my eyes at him, "That doesn't scare me," I inform him smartly right before I begin flipping through the pages of my sketchpad. I see Jace looking at my art works curiously before I turn flip them over to reveal a new one; there is a look of admiration on his face. "Can I help you, Mr. Herondale?"

He grins sheepishly at me and adverts his eyes. I smirk slightly just as I flip the page of my sketch of Jace, Jon, Alec, and Magnus the night that they all stayed over at the house because my parents had gotten caught in a storm over. Then I am looking at latest finished project. I shyly push it toward Jace, wondering what he is going to say. He is silent as he looks at it. I see a smile starting to pull at the corners of his mouth as he continues to look at it. Despite the smile, I still feel nervous. Why is he smiling so much? He hasn't said anything about it, so for all I know, he could be smiling because it looks ridiculous.

"Here," he says, finally looking up at me. I don't realize that there is a paper sitting beside him until he slides it forward. I grab it and flip it over to the picture. I inhale slightly as my breath is taken away. It looks like he has only drawn a picture of me…well someone that resembles me, anyway…the picture is so much prettier than I am. My hair is literally flames, which I guess I should be mad at, but they're tame and absolutely beautiful. The fire rises into a halo on top of my head, and then I see what are in the background…wings. I look like…like, "An angel."

"_My _angel," he corrects, a corner of his lips rising in a half-smile. "I love your drawing of me," he says, his voice completely earnest. "I guess all of those hours of shamelessly staring at me have paid off. "It's perfect. I'm a Golden Boy."

"No," I say, smiling fully as I reach across the table and grab his hand. "_My _Golden Boy."

The bell rings shortly after and I am pulled back into the raging hallways of the school. People are bumping into my from every angle as I try to fight the crowds. Eventually Jace just pulls me into his embrace and pushes through everyone for me. Thanks to him, we make it outside of the building and are walking toward the parking lot in almost no time. "Clary!" I hear a loud voice call me from behind. "Jace!"

We both pause and turn around. Simon and Isabelle are both walking toward us, grinning as they walk hand-in-hand. I smile back and wave them over, shivering as the brisk December air becomes a bit too cold. Both of their faces are red from the cold and they are shivering as much as I am. The only person who is clearly too manly to shiver is Jace. He wraps his arm more firmly around me, trying to protect me from the harsh wind as much as he can. "What can I do to help you guys?" I ask, shaking against him.

"Simon's coming over to our house for Christmas since he doesn't celebrate it. I was wondering if you wanted to come over too at some time," she inquires, her dark eyes were lit up in excitement.

"Of course," I say. "My family normally celebrates early in the day, anyway."

"Alright," Izzy says brightly. "You look as though you're about to turn into a Clary-sickle, so we're going to leave you to run to his car." She gestures to Jace with a smile before they both turn around and jog back toward the school building. I look up at Jace, who quickly spins me around, and we begin walking toward the promise of warmth that sits in his silver Nissan.

I tear myself out of his arms and race toward the car when it is in my eyesight and cackle as I get there before Jace does. I try to open it and swear as I realize that it is locked.

"Something wrong, Morgenstern?" I hear Jace drawl behind me. I turn around and see that he is standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Your doors are locked," I grumble. "I'm freezing!"

"I'm pretty okay," he informs me smugly. "I think we should stand out here for a while."

"Jace!" I whine, "Please open the door!"

"Fine," he rolls his eyes. "You're going to have to give me an incentive, though."

"An incentive?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him as I walk toward him. Halfway because he has the keys and halfway because I know that he's warm.

He nods his head seriously. "I don't feel like opening the door, so I'm going to need some motivation."

"I think I can do that," I say. I reach around his neck and pull him down toward me, sighing in relief as our lips finally meet. Suddenly, I don't really care about getting into the car, Jace is plenty warm. I don't want to move, I don't want to even think about moving. His lips move over mine with that familiar gentle pace that makes my heart beat not so gently, and I know that I have enough heat flowing through me to last for hours.

"Ugh, gross!" I pull away from Jace and see my brother standing in front of the Honda that is parked beside Jace's Nissan. I find myself laughing as I lean into Jace, relishing in the warmth. It is nice to know that some things will never change.

* * *

**THE END! :) I finished! The song "We are the Champions!" is now going through my head. I am so happy that I cannot stop smiling, though I am very sad, cause…now what is going to take up my spare time? I guess I'll have to come up with something else. This is where I am going to say my tearful goodbye and walk away, but the thing is…technically, I'm not finished. Remember my promise? Any chapter that you want in Jace's POV, just review and I'll write the top wanted ones.**

**Some of you that reviewed on the last chapter, sounded like sad parents, and others were begging me for another Clary/Jace story. All of them made me smile uncontrollably as I realized that you guys all actually liked my writing. Your dedication is touching.**

**Because you all are so dedicated, I'll go ahead and say that I am **_**thinking**_** of a winter themed one….it'll revolve around Clary, Jace, Jon, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus in a small cabin. Just so you can really get the idea of this…the title will be "Snowed In."**

**Alright, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and then what you thought of the story as a whole! Did you like it, hate it; hate me for dragging it out for nearly thirty chapters? These are very important things that I need to know if I will continue writing Clace. And finally, what portion of the story would you like to see in Jace's POV the most? Thank you all so much, and until either the first chapter in Jace's POV or the first chapter of my next story, bye! :)**


	30. Jace and Jon Talk About Camille

"Do you ever have that feeling that you're just going to slip up?" Jon asks me as we sit on the couch of his living room. I came back to his house with him after all of us went to mine for Simon to suck up to Izzy. It's maybe seven o'clock and Clary is upstairs in the shower.

"I'm infallible, remember?" I ask him, trying to keep my voice as cocky as possible to hide the concern that is beginning to creep up. I refuse to acknowledge that Clary is beginning to turn me into some kind of mushy girl.

Jon snorts and shakes his head at me. "I'm serious, Herondale," he says, his voice coming out as only a mumble this time. "Have you ever felt like that?"

"I imagine that you're talking about with another girl," I say, raising a curious eyebrow. Jon nods in confirmation. I sigh at this, suddenly feeling slightly tired. "All the time, actually," I say.

"Is it bad that knowing that I'm not the only one who's worried about that makes me feel better?" he asks.

"Not at all," I assure him with a laugh. "It just means that you're honest." He looks at me, and I curse the fact that he has his sister's eyes…it makes the fact that I've been dreaming about them slightly awkward. It also means that when he looks at me like he's worried, it reminds me of Clary, and I feel awful. "Jon," I say, "you're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I don't understand where all of this newfound insecurity has come from."

"Not all of us are perfect," Jon informs me defensively. "I don't know Camille as well as you know Clary. Besides, I'm not as confident as you are." Jon looks over at me and says, "I'm afraid that one day I'm really going to screw up…like majorly screw up, and she's going to realize that I'm not good enough for her."

"I don't get it, Jon," I say. I frown slightly at him, feeling more like a therapist than I ever had. "What could you possibly do to screw up? You like her, don't you? I don't see why you would do anything stupid to risk that." While I'm speaking, I feel something in my stomach drop slightly and swallow, my mouth suddenly feeling dry. An image of Clary's smiling face flashes through my mind for some reason, and then it changes to one of her upset and crying. I feel my face tighten slightly, and fight to keep it neutral.

"The way that I see it," Jon says. "I'm still me, just like you're still you, and everyone else is still themselves. No matter what's going to happen, we're still each other and I know that I'm a jerk normally to girls, so even if I'm taking this reprieve away from that part of me, there's no telling when it'll just come zooming back in."

His words hit me like a sledge hammer. I open my mouth, but no words come out, but I'm pretty sure that's because I have no idea what to say. The same scenario is running through my head with Clary and the thoughts are horrifying. "I don't see this happening," I protest weakly to him. I know that what I'm saying is pathetic and probably has absolutely no affect on his steadily deepening guilt, but the look on his face is slightly more hopeful. I don't have it in me to tell him about my worries, mostly because mine happen to be related to him. He might just murder me while I was sitting on the couch and not think twice about it.

"That makes one of us," Jon says quietly as he leans back. He looks at the television, which is turned off. I figure that he is about to watch some TV, and I'm not sure if I would be grateful for the noise or not. He doesn't turn it on, however. He just stares blankly at the other side of the room, his face set in an almost pouting mask. I want to offer him some kind of comfort, but I'm not sure how. I am into much distress over my own impending problems to even start thinking about Jon's.

"The thing is," Jon confides in me quietly. "I don't even really care about how much it's going to hurt me when she figures out that she's way too good for me." He clenches his hands into fists as though the thought of what he did care about was almost too much for him to handle. "I don't know if I can take how hurt she might be when she finds out."

"Jon," I almost protest, not liking how much what he was saying was starting to paint pictures of Clary in my head. "You're not going to screw up, and she's not going to get hurt."

"Not everyone's like you, Jace," Jon says miserably. "I doubt that I'm actually completely changed for the better. The old me will probably rear his ugly head sooner or later." He looks over at me and his eyes are more dim than I have ever seen them, and I can almost imagine Clary in the same expression because of me. The thought makes my heart contract painfully and I have to force myself to keep my eyes trained on Jonathan. I want nothing more than to bury my face into my hands and quite possibly scream until all of my sudden problems are no more. I can't though; all I can do is sit there and look at him with a neutral expression like an idiot.

"You're Clary's brother," I finally say quietly. "You're more prone to change than I am. No one related to her can be a bad person."

Jon snorts at my attempt to cheer him up and groans dejectedly. "Somehow I don't believe that. I think that you're biased."

"No," I insist, feeling my heart grow heavier with each word that I utter. "I'm not."

"Is there something wrong, guys?" I hear Clary ask, her voice is coming from beside me at a distance.

I turn and see her standing on the staircase in a pair of gray cotton pajamas. Her hair is still damp as is cascades down her shoulders in ringlets. The way that she smiles concernedly at me makes me feel as though I am the only person that has her attention in the world and it also makes me feel even worse.

"Nothing's wrong, Clare," I assure her with a smile. I am pleasantly surprised that my voice comes out as easy and casual as it does. "I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer, but Maryse told me that I needed to be home before ten." It is a lie, but seeing as it's nine forty-five already I doubt that they will question me. Clary looks disappointed and I feel guilty about how much that pleases me.

"If you would have told me that," she said almost, "I would have waited to shower."

"Then I would have missed out on the chance to see you like this," I inform her. I walk over and take a strand of her hair in my hand. I look at it as I twirl it around my finger, not sure if I can look her in the eyes and keep up my act. "This is too cute for me to miss out on."

I hear her snort at the same time that Jon groans. I lean forward, still not looking her in the eyes and press my lips against her cheek. I know that one on the lips is out of the question with her brother in the room. I linger on her skin longer than normal because being around her muddled my thoughts up and at the moment I didn't really like how clear mine were becoming.

"Goodnight," I say to her quietly. "I'll try and stop by tomorrow."

"Be sure to," she says, wrapping her arms around my neck. She doesn't have very much difficulty because of her position on the bottom stair, and pulls me against her for a hug. I don't protest. If anything, I hold her even more tightly than she holds me and inhale deeply, taking in as much of her scent as I can. "Good night, Golden Boy," she whispers in my ear, pressing her lips to my cheek as well.

I pull away from her and smile at her, knowing that it is what she is looking for. When I see that she is pleased with it, I wink at her and turn around. I see Jon making fake puking motions on the couch and can't even find it in myself to be amused. I wave at him before making it to the door. I open it and step outside and as soon as I close the door it is as if I have severed the connection between Clary and myself. The pain is almost too much to bear.

* * *

**Well…this was about the most depressing piece of work that I've ever published…you guys really like angst, don't you? I hope you all liked it, though! I know that I'm doing the talk between them at school about Clary, but other than that…anything else that you all want? I don't know if I over looked a request. And yes, I did see the one that suggested chapters 1-29. That was sweet.**

**If you haven't checked it out: Snowed in is up! I just updated the third chapter today! Go ahead and give it a read and tell me what you think.**

**Lastly…how did I do in Jace's POV? Was it any good? Lemme know what you all think 'cause it makes my day :).**


End file.
